


Opportunity Knocks

by xlilxfrazzlesx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 89,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlilxfrazzlesx/pseuds/xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: AU, (*Trigger Warnings for Adult Themes) Young Emma finds herself abandoned and homeless. After a chance encounter with Regina White, a woman in a loveless marriage who wishes to force her husband to give her a divorce. Emma finds herself faced with an offer that she cannot refuse in order to help Regina, but will Regina be able to commit to the deal with no strings attached.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Story contains multiple themes of adult natures throughout, and may cause some triggers. Individual chapters will be labelled.

Emma groaned as she hit the floor, her cheek grazing against the cold, damp concrete floor of the squat she was residing in as a shadow came over her. Shuddering from the chill she lay perfectly as her heart beat rapidly in anticipation of what might happen next. She dared not breathe, nor make a break for escape for fear of him hurting her. Joe was a strong man, a gentleman when she had first met him but once he had hooked and reeled her in, Emma had soon realised life with him was not as rosy for her at least, as he had promised. He reached down taking a large clump of her blonde hair in his fist and yanked her up from the floor suddenly. She gasped as she felt the pain of each strand practically being ripped from her head and hissed through gritted teeth as he dragged her to the front door. He opened it abruptly and the cold night hit her as she was shoved with force through it. Before she could even protest at the action he was yelling at her.

"Don't ever come back 'ere you dirty little bitch!"

She turned to him to plead again, something that she had been doing all day but he gave her no chance to explain herself. He snarled and just as she stepped forward to reach out to him, the door slammed firmly in her face.

It was late evening, dark and freezing cold outside and Emma was not suitably dressed. She hugged herself and stepped out from the porch way and onto the sidewalk, where she glanced up and down the street. It was deserted and she glanced back at the squat seeing the warmth of a fire from one of the upstairs rooms. She longed to feel the gentle heat it provided but knew she was never going to get back in. She blamed herself, after all she was the one who had gotten into the situation that had messed everything up. She didn't exactly have it all staying there with Joe, but she had more than she had ever had in the numerous children's homes, foster homes, and street dwellings that she had known in her eighteen years. Looking at her goose pimpled skin and quickly tightened her arms around her in an attempt to recoup the heat her body was losing. With a small sniffle she finally started to make her way down the street slowly, heading towards the city.

She had been walking for what felt like hours before she finally reached the edges of the city centre. They were quite bleak and unpleasant and a stone's throw away from the business district. Emma hurried her pace as she went passed a few abandoned older buildings and dark alleys. They were nothing she wasn't used to but she knew the area from an unpleasant stay she had at age fifteen after running out one night from one of her foster home. She knew what she was looking for though and so quickly darted into an alley just a few streets up that was a little less run down. If she could just find a cardboard box and maybe an old blanket, she could spend the night and then move on first thing when it was light and she could find somewhere more permanent to settle. The alley was pitch black and she could barely see. She squinted as she looked and saw a heap of bins by a wall with a dripping waste pipe from the floor above. The smell was unbearable and she hurled as she reached towards the bins. All was quiet apart from the gentle hum from the city traffic in the distance but suddenly out of nowhere she heard a gunshot. She gasped and dropped the little she was holding to run.

Out of breath Emma finally found herself coming to a halt as she reached the heart of the business district and stopped to catch her breath outside of a glass clad office building. Once she felt better she looked up and around to get her bearings. The building she was leaning on was only three stories high and looked very sleek and modern. She glanced across the street and noticed a café opposite. It wasn't a busy area and the clock just outside the café informed her that it was almost ten. She took a deep breath and glanced around again, this time looking for any evidence of security and people who might try to move her on. Seeing no one she finally decided to settle in a small alcove between two mirrored emergency exits on the side of the building. She snuggled and settled herself in a corner, assessing what warmth she would get from being there and if it provided appropriate shelter. When she was satisfied she settled down and tried to make herself as small and inconspicuous as possible, so as not to stand out or draw attention to herself.

It was a short while later, after she had watched what she presumed was the manager of the café close up and leave when a flashlight suddenly blinded her as it was shone directly into her eyes. She quickly looked away, facing the glass of the building and had begun to shiver even though the beam provided heat upon her which she did welcome. She didn't say anything or engage with whoever it was and kept her head down as she waited. Silence lingered and she could hear breathing as the light lingered upon her. It was a long while before she heard movement, the sound of feet walking and assumed they were making their way away from her as the light moved off of her suddenly. She made the mistake of turning to look, only to be blinded by the light shining upon her once more.

"Sorry Miss, you can't stay here" the male informed.

Emma peered up at him as he respectfully moved his flashlight to one side to get a better look at her, and for her to see him properly also. She made no attempt to speak or move and just stared up at him. He repeated himself to her and insisted that she move on of her own accord or he would have to call the cops. Still she remained huddled up in the corner on the sidewalk. He shook his head and reached for her, he would have to move her himself if she refused to listen to him and as his hand extended to grab at her arm she retreated back as far as she could and cried out in protest.

"Ok, Ok I get it I'll go!"

She tried to scramble up from the ground but found it awkward and used the building to half push herself up. Eventually Emma managed to hall herself to her feet where the guard finally got a chance to eye her up and down. For a girl on the streets she certainly wasn't dressed like the average homeless person he usually encountered but he seemed transfixed upon her and her eyes followed to where his had stopped somewhere around her middle. It was then that she realised he was looking at the state of her clothing, how little it left to the imagination and what it revealed about her situation. She swallowed hard and quickly wrapped her arms back around herself protectively.

"You're pregnant" he muttered.

Emma scowled a little and nodded as he gawped at her awkwardly. He sighed and shook his head, looking away from her for a moment and sucked in a deep breath, as he gritted his teeth and looked back at her. He knew the owners of the company hated anyone hanging around outside and making the place look bad, but the young girl was in a compromising situation and he didn't want to move her on unnecessarily. He sighed heavily once more before speaking.

"Look, I shouldn't do this but you can stay. Problem is I haven't seen the owners leave, and if they catch you out here its more than both our lives are worth" he explained.

"So you are going to make me go anyway?" Emma quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head and explained that he could help, but until they were gone she was going to have to wait outside the café across the road. Digging in his pocket he pulled out a few crumpled up bills and some change and handed it to her with a sorrowful look. Emma frowned, she was seeing a plus side to the inconvenience of being pregnant but she still wasn't in the best of positions but she took the few dollars and accepted that it was better than nothing before thanking the man for his kindness. With that he started to make his way away from her and Emma took a moment to gaze over to the other side of the street. It was such a shame the café was closed, she could finally afford a hot drink but there was nowhere to purchase one from.

On the top floor of the glass office block, Regina was deep in argument with her husband. Across the length of the boardroom table they had been battling it out for the past hour since their colleagues on the board had left the meeting. Her husband Leopold was a much older man than she was and their marriage had been one of convenience skilfully planned by her mother Cora. Their marriage was very much on the rocks and had been pretty much since their wedding day. She yelled at him from the one side of the dark, oak boardroom table that ran the length of the room, and from the other side he was booming back to her aggressively.

"I want a divorce Leopold!" she screamed as he started to storm towards her.

She hated him, she always had done. When they had been married she had only been eighteen years old, and yet here she was still married to him twenty odd years later. He was such a selfish man, only concerned with himself and finding a wife that he could take advantage of and have on his arm for all of his swanky business events. To Leopold she was like a trophy, just not one that he loved and cherished. Instead he saved all of that for his wonderful, sickly sweat, self-righteous princess of a daughter who was ironically and affectionately named Snow White. Regina hated her too, the little brat had destroyed her one chance at getting away from the man who she was betrothed to and for that she would never forgive her. The ability to keep a secret was something that Regina very much admired, but Snow failed to process that quality. Luckily for her though, Regina tongue had not been as loose over all the years that she had been her step mother.

"You won't get a divorce from me. You think what that would do to my reputation" Leopold contested.

"I don't care about your reputation Leopold" she yelled again as she threw the wad of paperwork down in front of him on the table, which landed with a loud clap which echoed around the room.

"Speak to me like that again my dear and you will regret it!" he hissed at her as he made a move to grab at her wrist.

Regina quickly snatched back her wrist and hurried passed him to the door. Her pace quickened as she unlocked the room and practically raced down the corridor to her own private office. She was a rush with adrenaline, yet shaking like a leaf knowing that he wouldn't be far behind her. Dashing into her own office she quickly shut and locked herself in, where she let out a deep calming breath and hurried over to her chair to wait for the aftermath to occur. She knew Leopold; and she knew he would come racing to her office, bang on the door demanding she apologise to him for her childish behaviour and outburst. She sat back against the cool leather of the chair and slowly counted to three. Sure as anything on the three a loud hammering upon the glass of her office door had her jumping forward in her seat and swallowing hard. His voice boomed out, calling her name aggressively and making the demands she expected of him.

"REGINA!" came a final cursing boom before the silence, and his shadow finally disappeared from her door.

Finally the brunette could relax. She leant back in her chair and closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down, after all she knew her evening was going to be anything other than peaceful when she finally left her office and went home with him. She kicked of her shoes and muttered in Spanish to her daddy.

"I wish you were here daddy. I miss you. You would know what to do" she sighed out heavily.

Her father, Henry Mills had passed away just a week before her wedding. Of course she blamed her mother, the woman had been cruel and demanding, putting pressure upon him to do what she thought had been best for them all. They weren't a poor family and never had been, but her mother had come from the working classes and despite marrying money of her own, it had never been enough for her. She had been trying to impress her husband's boss for years, and especially when she had learned that his wife had passed after an unexpected illness. She had made every effort to attend the work soirees and host parties of her own that she could invite the man to. Regina was convinced that she had been planning what she had then forced on her eighteenth birthday, since her first meeting with Leopold at their home when she was fifteen. She remembered being all dressed up by her mother that evening, and presented to the older man, who was not much younger than her own father, rather promptly within minutes of his arrival. He had been kind and polite but each meeting she had with him after that had been much different. He had been over attentive to her needs, sitting beside her at each meal, always asking for a dance and even once offering to help her clear the plates.

At her eighteenth birthday, the night she had learned of her fate with the man, his eyes had glistened at seeing her presented before him in a white gown. She could picture it to this day, the moment he had waltzed up to her, bent down on one knee and presented her with a ring. Everyone around had seemed to think it was all ordinary behaviour except for Regina. She had looked to her mother, horrified by the proposal, and then to her father who had bowed his head in sorrow. She had wanted so much to refuse him, but her mother had accepted on her behalf before she could protest and then just like that she was betrothed.

Her daddy had definitely died of a broken heart, of that Regina was sure. He knew his daughter was full of the joys of life, a happy girl with a good heart and ambitions, a girl who wanted to fall in and find true love and she had. Her daddy had seen how unhappy she was on the day of her eighteenth birthday, with the proposal that was publically made at her birthday celebrations and having known the sadness and pain it had caused her, and that he hadn't been able to stop his wife in making sure the arrangements happened without interruption, and that had caused him to become ill and suffer the heart attack that had left her so bereaved.

She sighed again before sitting forward and finally grabbing her handbag. One glance at her desk phone told her it was getting too late to remain at the office, and she knew that if she didn't get a move on soon, Leopold would be completely unbearable for the remainder of the evening. She quickly packed in her cell phone and some paperwork, and slipped her shoes back on and coat before heading to the door. She gingerly unlocked the door and peeked out to see the corridor clear. Composing herself she stepped out and quickly headed towards the elevators, wondering if she was going to be able to escape the office alone without Leopold, but she wasn't in luck. As she turned the corner he was waiting by the two elevators and glared as she made her approach. He was clearly waiting for an apology but she wasn't about to give him one. She walked up and stood beside him in silence.

"We are going home and you will apologise to me" he hissed in a low voice as he stepped forward and pushed the call button.

The elevator was conveniently already waiting on their floor and so the doors pinged straight open. Regina kept her composure as she responded in a low voice and stepped forward into the small steel box ready to make her descent.

"I will not apologise to you for wanting to a divorce Leopold"

His anger was apparent as he marched in after her and grabbed her wrist to be sure she couldn't make any mad dash to escape. They both faced forward as the doors closed and the elevator sprang into motion. He tightened his grip with every floor that passed, and dug his fat fingers into her delicate wrist as they finally reached the lobby. She knew she had pushed him a bit too far, and he also knew that she knew that and what it meant; yet still Regina remained cool under the pressure. She went with him as he thrust her out of the lift and then pulled her along behind him as she marched out into the street. Usually they would head to the underground garage and get their car to drive to their large house in the suburbs, but when it was a late evening working they would hop across a few streets to their elaborate penthouse in a very high market apartment building further into the heart of the city. Pulling his wife out of the from door, he quickly moved his hand from her wrist to her hand, which he squeezed so tightly it hurt as he made his way up the sidewalk at the side of the office.

From across the street Emma watched. Two people seemed to leave the building and she was sure they looked like the type of stuck up rich people who would own a company like that. She watched them walking up the street opposite and didn't take her eyes off of them as they started to cross to where she was. She stepped forward, glancing towards the office block and wondering if she could sneak back across without being spotted, but whilst she was distracted she failed to notice the couple walking right towards her.

"Oi watch it!" she cried as she was suddenly shoved aside and fell down onto the sidewalk.

"Dirty street rat!" Leopold snarled as she glared down at the blonde glaring up at him from the gutter.

Emma scowled as she scrambled up onto her feet and looked at him from the gutter. He had stopped and was towering above her even though she was tall herself. He had insulted her and she didn't care how rich he was, and how powerful he might be, she wasn't going to take any of his crap.

"What's your problem?" she demanded as brushed herself down.

Leopold's lip curled and he leaned in close to her yanking Regina in closer with him at his side. The blonde gave him a steely stare as she waited for a response and she also glanced at the extremely beautiful brunette at his side. Her eyes met with Regina's and they lingered longer than they should have. She was then finding it difficult to return her attention to the beast of a man at the pretty lady's side who had caused her offence. Suddenly Leopold grabbed her with his other hand and held her close to him keeping his voice low.

"Remember your place you dirty whore" he snarled as he glanced down at her rounded belly, before shoving her away and causing her to fall again back into the road.

"Leopold!" Regina cried, noting the state of the young woman but she was quickly yanked away with force and once again marched down the street by him.

"Bastard!" Emma screamed to him from the street, but he was gone and out of sight a second later.

The security guard from earlier had just caught the last of the altercation from his little hut just down at the entrance to the parking garage. He hurried across to the aide of the young woman and as she struggled up from the pavement he supported her, despite being able to tell she wasn't proud of having to accept his charity. Having gotten back on her feet she thanked him but kept him at bay from fussing over her any further.

"You should get checked out" he told her.

"I'm fine. Seriously. I just need a place to stay tonight and then I am leaving" she confirmed.

The security guard nodded and escorted her back across the street to the office building. She nodded respectfully as she slid back down onto the alcove corner she had previously been in and she cuddled up as tight as she could. He stood over her again causing her concern and she frowned gently at him wondering why he hadn't left her alone yet.

"Here" he stated as he handed her a small foil package and a bottle of water.

"Thanks" she replied as she placed the bottle down at her side and unfolded the foil blanket he had stolen from the first aid kit for her.

"They'll be back at six. Just be gone before they arrive. The diner over there, it opens at half five." He informed her.

Emma thanked him once more and offered a kind smile to him. He smiled and went to return to his station but stopped and turned back to her.

"My names Graham. I'll be right down there if you need me" he kindly offered and pointed in the direction of his little booth.

"Thanks. I'm Emma" she muttered.

He nodded and smiled, confirming it was a pleasure to meet her and then finally left her in peace.

Regina and Leopold arrived at their apartment only a few minutes after the altercation in the street. Regina was mortified, horrified and livid with him for what he had done. The girl could only have been about eighteen at most and he had been down right rude to her, especially since he had carelessly walked into her mid stride. She had been frowning the whole way home and the second he had let go of her when they had walked into the apartment she decided she had to say something.

"You were completely out of order Leopold. How could you do that to that poor girl?!" she yelled.

Leopold stared at her and glared at her for her outburst. How dare she speak to him like that! His nostrils flared as he lost his temper and flew towards her. He grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall behind her.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You forget your place Regina. You are my wife and I will not tolerate it!" he boomed up close in her face.

Regina could tell from his stale breath that he had been drinking whiskey in his office. Clearly to calm himself after their argument earlier but she had seemed to have started another now. She swallowed hard as he kept her there, his hot breath beating against her cheek as she turned her head and attention away from him. Her palms were sweating and the air surrounding them was thick, warm and heavy, filled with tension as Regina waited for the full effects of Leopold's temper to kick in. She sucked in a deep breath as she felt his hands all over her body and his lips brush her cheek. He dared to place an affectionate, wet kiss upon her cheek before finally digging his hands into her sides painfully before releasing her again. Regina let out a deep breath in relief of being released from him but he still stood before her. His eyes met with hers in a glare and she swallowed hard before making a sudden dash in an attempt to get away from him. For a moment she had succeeded but he quickly followed after her into the bedroom and grabbed her again.

"Leopold!" she screamed as he grabbed her hair and tugged her back up against him

"No" she warned as she felt him drag her along towards the bed.

Kicking and struggling she lost both of her shoes, ripped her tights and slit a seam on the side of her skirt, but he wasn't interested in her cries. He was sick of her adolescent outbursts and attitude towards him. She was his wife, to honour and obey, to love and cherish, and she had promised that before god in a vow. He threw her down onto the bed and she made a desperate attempt to scramble away but still he grabbed at her. Retaliating, Regina just kicked and hit out until her energy and his were drained. She was panting as was the older man as he released her and lay upon the bed, splayed out on his side. Regina panted on her side for a moment, as she stilled and tried to catch her breath and slow her rapidly beating heart.

"Darling" Leopold gently spoke this time as he reached across with his hand to find hers and took it.

Regina suddenly had the urge to cry. She lay still and didn't acknowledge his endearment as she cursed herself for not getting away from him to the guest room when she had had the chance. She was trapped with him now and knew what was to come. The tears built in her eyes and then one single tear slipped down her cheek as she felt him move in close and pull her into him. Within moments he had her in a tight embrace, placing kisses down her neck, shoulder and back as he pinned her back against his rotund physique and slowly started to undress her with his free hand. Regina let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, screwing them up tight and tried to remove herself from the situation and go to a happy place; a trick that she had now perfected after years of abuse from her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold morning air seemed to wrap around Emma like a blanket. She was still sleeping and had been most of the night but only lightly. She never managed to get perfectly settled when she was on the street. When she had been younger and alone, after a long day of begging and rummaging through bins, she had exhausted herself. She had collapsed in a heap on soggy cardboard box and been out like a light, but when she had woken she had found a homeless man beside her snuggled up close. It had only been for warmth but it had frightened her enough that she hadn't slept for days and then when she finally did get rest, every noise no matter how small had woken her. With her eyes scrunched up tight she wriggled, pressing up against the cold glass window of the building and clenching the foil blanket to her tightly. She was stirring slowly and figured she didn't have long before she would have to move on. It had rained during the night and she had gotten soaked as cold droplets had lashed at her face. Despite being wrapped up, she was still freezing as the blanket had only really provided a limited amount of shelter and warmth given her attire. She was also vaguely aware that a few cars were splashing through the street puddles as they raced through and somehow they had all managed to avoid creating a splash from the massive puddle just below the sidewalk on which she was sat.

As she became aware that the day had dawned, Emma wriggled round to get a better view of her surroundings and hopefully an idea of the time. She smiled as she looked across the road and saw a tall, skinny, long haired brunette, the one she recognised from the night before, opening up the diner and so took a guess that it was almost half past five. She was shivering and in her hand still held the screwed up couple of dollars Graham had kindly given her. Her mouth started to water as she thought about the possibility of something to eat and then her tummy rumbled loudly. She scrambled up awkwardly, almost losing the blanket as the wind tried to whip it away and stared across into the diner as she tried to pluck up the courage to go over. She stepped forward, just about to cross the road when a black Mercedes convertible came tearing around the corner and was so close to the sidewalk as it raced through the street that it hit the puddle everyone else had avoided and hit Emma like a tidal wave.

"Seriously!" she groaned, coughing and spluttering.

The wind then finally managed to get up under the foil blanket and whipped it away from around her shoulders without any warning. She groaned again and looked down the road to where the car had screeched to a stop at the underground garage and its break lights glared bright red in the darkness. Gritting her teeth, Emma watched as the barrier was lifted for the car to enter and it put its foot down, disappearing into the darkness with a screech. Whoever was driving that was one insensitive arsehole she thought as she returned her focus to the diner.

Regina pulled into her assigned bay in the parking garage and switched off her car engine. She grabbed her bag and swiftly got out of her car and made her way to the elevator. She was earlier than normal but thankful to just be away from her monster of a husband. After a particularly unpleasant night she just wanted to get on with the day ahead, consult with her lawyer and get this whole nasty affair dealt with so that she could start living and enjoying her life. She rode up in the elevator to the ground floor, where you had to change elevators from across the lobby and go through security to gain access to the actual offices. She noted the receptionist typing away and decided to head over. Usually she didn't bother speaking with them but on the odd occasion she was in at a god forsaken hour, she tended to stop by and just gain insight in to who may also be there.

"Good Morning Belle. Has Sidney arrived yet?" she asked as politely as she could manage given her mood.

"Err, no I don't think so Mrs White" she replied sweetly with a smile.

Belle good tell instantly that her boss was slightly displeased by this information, and so attentively quickly offered up her service if there was anything that she could do in the absence of her assistant. Regina stared at her momentarily with quite a steely glare, but that was how they were all use to her looking so Belle didn't give it much thought. She waited to see if the woman would make any requests, but suddenly Regina just shook her head and began to make her way across the lobby to the buildings main entrance.

"Well good morning and good day to you too Mrs White" Belle muttered to herself, smiling as she returned to her typing.

Regina wasn't overly keen on doing things for herself within working hours. She was very much of the opinion that if she was there, her team were there also, but she couldn't exactly blame Sidney today. She hadn't warned him that she had any intention of changing her schedule, so of course he wouldn't be present until at least an hour before she was officially due, and at the moment that was two hours away. She sighed and had decided it would be easier to have a coffee from the café across the street, than it would for her to go up to her office and try to figure out how the fancy coffee machines that the assistants used for the board worked. Given the weather she had driven to work and therefore was absent of an umbrella. She scowled but decided wet hair was a small price to pay for a nice warm coffee and a treat muffin or croissant for breakfast. Her pace was quick as she hurried out onto the sidewalk and partly up to where she could cross. She kept her head down, focused on not stepping in any large puddles that would soak her feet and to avoid ruining her make up. Of course, when it came to crossing the road she had to glance up. She kept on walking but lifted her head to take a quick glance up and down the street before making quick work of darting across the road.

Minutes before Emma had done the same thing. She had dashed across the street and entered the warmth of the café. It was rewarding to feel such heat and smell such delicious treats. She took a moment just inside the doorway to hug herself and assess the menu boards behind the counter. Everything on there made her mouth water and with so much choice she didn't know what to choose, but of course her finances were limited so that definitely narrowed her selection. She headed over slowly to the counter and tacked on to the end of what was actually quite a lengthy queue. All the business people in the district who had tight schedules, busy meeting filled days and snobs to attend to most likely was Emma's thoughts as to why. She revelled in the extra heat that the counter was pumping out as it kept pastries and cakes warm and with each one she looked at she could feel the pain in her hungry stomach as it rumbled, desperate for just a little bite.

"Who is next please?" a women's voice called.

It was finally Emma's turn, but she was distracted at seeing an older woman working at the counter in the back frying bacon. She loved bacon. Bacon on pancakes with syrup and scrambled eggs. She had only had it once, a treat when she had been out for the day with one of the older boys at one of the children's homes. It was the most delicious thing she had ever eaten. He had been like a big brother to her and at seventeen had gotten a little job as a waiter in a fast food place. As a treat, with his first pay cheque he had taken Emma to a local diner and they had had a massive breakfast together.

"Excuse me?" the woman called again before coughing to get Emma's attention.

"Oh I am sorry, I…." Emma stuttered as she moved up.

The waitress smiled at her with her bright red lips captivating Emma and taking all of her attention. She knew that Emma didn't look like her regular customers and she also suspected she was off of the streets given the state of her, but she always tried to be kind at heart and if those type of people had money and weren't just wasting her time then she wasn't about to refuse them service.

"What can I get you?" she asked sweetly.

"Errrr, what can I get with a dollar fifty?" Emma asked, her eyes quickly darting down to the money in her hand, and then back up to the board for ideas.

"Not much. I can do you a tea, or a water" Ruby informed her.

Tough choice Emma thought to herself but what else did she expect. Graham had already given her a bottle of water, which due to thirst she had consumed the evening before. After much deliberation and at the annoyance of the rude man behind her in the queue, Emma finally decided upon a cup of tea.

"Take away or sit in?" the waitress asked sweetly.

Emma hesitated again. She usually wasn't welcome to stay in such establishments. Staff and customers alike were usually keen to move her kind on as quickly as possible. The heat would be nice she thought, but at the same time she wasn't sure she would be comfortable with all the fancy people staring at her.

"Take away" she finally decided with a smile.

The waitress smiled, nodded and advised her to wait and it would be right there before shouting the order to the older woman, who instantly grabbed a cup and started to fulfil the order. The waitress called out to the next customer and then went about her business as Emma stood awkwardly waiting for a few moments before her tea was dunked down sloppily on the counter for her to take. She pulled it towards her and turned to leave. She cupped the cardboard cup tightly and loved the heat it provided to her hands. She made her way slowly towards the door and kept her head down so as to avoid eye contact with the diners who she knew were eyeing her up as she wandered past.

"Shit!" she cried as suddenly as someone walked straight into her.

She glanced up to see who was guilty and scowled as the lid on her tea cup had popped off and the tea had sloshed all over her and she had dropped the cup. Of course it was a man in a suit who was cursing and glaring at her as he gazed down at his tea stained suit, where the contents had splashed him.

"Look what you have done!" he quickly accused. "You have just ruined a $200 suit. You will have to pay for this" he continued causing a scene.

Emma would usually retaliate but she was upset and annoyed. She muttered an apology and then made a mad dash from the café as she heard him muttering loudly about her even being in there and how dare she think she could. It was a comment she was used to but it didn't mean it didn't upset her, or that it was ok. She stopped just outside the diner to collect herself and rested against the window as stared back across the street.

In the queue Regina had witnessed the whole thing. She too wasn't too keen on homeless, dirty, smelly people in the establishments she frequented, but the blonde seemed different somehow. She scowled at the man who had embarrassed the young girl as he joined the queue behind her, and then she put the whole affair out of her mind as she felt her cell phone ringing. Rummaging in her bag, she moved up the line as she pulled it out to check the caller ID. She huffed seeing it was her husband and quickly returned it to her bag. She had no interest in speaking with him. Ordering her coffee and a muffin she quickly left and returned to her office block, forgetting all about the young girl who had captured her attention moments before and last night.

"Oh Mrs White. Your husband called. He said for you to meet him in the boardroom at nine" Belle called out from reception as she saw the woman come racing back into the building.

Regina ignored her and flew through the security turnstile and towards the elevator. She was suddenly outraged and glared at Belle as she stabbed the call button. As soon as the elevator pinged she stepped inside and disappeared from sight. The second she was alone she allowed herself a deep breath to calm herself. If Leopold thought that for one minute they were having a repeat of yesterday he could think again. She had had enough of his games and she was serious this time. No more messing around, today she would be productive, today she would get what she wanted or at least start to, today she would stand up to him again and she would win. She smiled at that, feeling determined and proud of herself as she stepped out and headed for her office. To start, she would arrange a meeting with her lawyer, here at the office for Leopold and the board to see. After all, by marriage she was legally entitled to half and she also owned her daddy's shares as he had been a partner in the firm. Feeling confident she sat at her desk, placed down her coffee and breakfast and booted up her PC.

It was quiet and after a few quick emails were sent, Regina was feeling more productive that she had in weeks. Of course her energy levels were low, but adrenaline really gave her most of her motivation throughout any day. Grabbing her coffee she took a more than generous sip, before unpacking her croissant and having a terribly unladylike bite. Relaxing back in her chair she took a moment for herself but upon enjoying her treat suddenly found herself distracted by the thoughts of a blonde young woman. She scowled as sat forward again as she suddenly found her mind racing, and then out of the blue came an idea. Racing to her office window Regina muttered to herself.

"Please still be there, please" she prayed.

She pressed up against the glass, looking across to the café and searching the crowd outside for the unmissable girl. She couldn't see her and instantly began to worry she was too late. Quickly she dashed back to her desk and fumbled to lift the receiver on her phone. Pinning it between her ear and her shoulder she pushed buttons until she reached Belle on reception.

"Good Morning, White Enterprises. How may I help you today?" she greeted formally.

"Put me through to the parking garage. Please" Regina almost forgot her manners in the urgency of the situation.

"Right away Mrs White. It will be Graham mam" she reminded so that Regina would know with whom she was conversing.

Belle was quick to do the transfer and then waited as the phone rang and rang before finally he picked it up. She informed him his caller was Mrs White, and that she sounded anxious and would perhaps be a little irritated given her wait time so he had best not keep her too long. Confirming his understanding he nodded and smiled. He loved it when Mrs White called him.

"Do you need my assistance?" he greeted her with a warmth in his voice.

"I need that girl. The blonde one. Is she still down there?!" Regina snapped.

Graham hesitated. He hadn't really seen the girl since he had witnessed his boss soak her this morning as she had sped past. He wondered what Regina could possibly want with her too, but didn't have time to think about it much before she was pushing him for an actual answer. He asked her to hold a moment and informed her he would check. Pushing the button to mute the call, he quickly popped out into the now busy sidewalk and searched through the crowd for the girl. He couldn't see her, but knew he needed to make every effort to try if Regina was to be satisfied. He ventured out further when he did finally spot her on the opposite street by a trash can.

"Yes mam, she is outside our building. Would you like her moved on?" he offered.

"No" she replied authoritatively

"Send her up to my office" she informed him before abruptly disconnecting their call.

"Yes mam!" he quipped to himself with a sigh.

Heading out into the busy street, where all the workers had begun arriving, Graham abandoned his post at the parking garage and dashed across to the sidewalk to where he could see Emma. She was still there, crouched behind the trash can. To anyone looking, it just seemed as if she was hiding so as not to be judged, trodden on or abused, but as Graham got closer he saw that she was actually rummaging through it.

"Emma?" he gently questioned.

The blonde's head flicked straight up and she looked directly at him. She looked like a deer caught in headlights as she remained perfectly still. He approached with caution, coming in at her side and crouching down. He looked at her pitifully and shook his head seeing her hands full of empty wrappers and cups where it was clear she had been searching for food.

"You don't need to do this. Come on I will get you something. Then I have orders to take you to Mrs White" he informed her as he gently reached out to take her arm and help her up.

Emma stayed silent as she slowly got up and dropped the litter back into the trash can. She wasn't in a position to pass up on the kindness he was offering her. She was starving and the baby had started to kick, clearly unhappy with the fact they had both been deprived of food since lunch time of the day before. She swallowed hard and let Graham escort her back into the café. The crowd had doubled and the queue was the length of the counter.

"So what do you fancy?" he asked, spying the bacon rolls that were being laid out fresh.

Emma shrugged. She didn't want to appear greedy and demanding to him. She looked at the counter and he noted how she spotted the bacon rolls same as himself. He smiled and nodded, making a decision for her as he watched her nervously glance around at all the people rushing in and out. It took a while but they eventually reached the front of the queue and the same smiling waitress Emma had met that morning.

"Hey Graham" she smiled, not spotting Emma just behind him. "What can I get you?"

"Hey Ruby, I'll take my usual coffee, a tea and two of those delicious bacon rolls" he smiled at her handsomely.

She smiled tightly and seemed to linger smiling at him for a moment as his eyes stayed transfixed on her. Emma watched. It was so obvious that he had a crush on her, and so obvious that she knew and flaunted the fact. He continued to smile at her as she turned to the older woman and shouted out the drinks order grabbed to bacon rolls, tossing them into little brown bags and handing them to him.

"$6.75 please" she requested, holding out her hand flat with her palm facing up and a big grin on her face.

Graham dug in his pocket and pulled out some more bills. He sighed heavily and leant on the counter as he made eyes at Ruby.

"Damn, I've only got $5. Can we do a deal?" he whispered cheekily.

She eyed him seriously and then smiled taking the bill from his hand.

"You owe me!" she smirked as he moved down and Emma came into view.

"Are you next?" she asked her with a smile and recognising her from earlier.

"Can I use the restroom?" Emma asked in a hushed tone.

The baby appeared to have moved and was pressing on her bladder. She was just desperate for a wee and not sure how long she could hold it. Ruby sighed and looked at her the same way Graham had outside; with pity.

"I'm sorry, the bathroom is only for paying customers" she explained with the shake of her head.

"Ruby, she is with me" Graham quickly interjected.

The waitress frowned a little as she looked at him, and then realised that must be the reason for his double order. She looked back to the blonde and sighed heavily as she finally nodded and advised her to go ahead. Emma was so thankful that she rewarded the woman with a small, beautiful smile before practically running off into the small bathroom.

As Emma returned from the bathroom, the older woman plonked down both of their hot drinks on the side, and Graham thanked her as 'Granny' as he took them and began to head out the door. Emma followed behind, this time concentrating on where she was going to avoid any altercations with rude businessmen. Once outside she followed him across the street and back down to the parking garage where he offered her the seat inside his booth, and he stood in the doorway.

"Go ahead. Eat up" he offered with a smile as he handed her one of the bags.

Upstairs in her office, Regina was growing impatient. Surely it didn't take more than five minutes to pick up a homeless girl and shove her in an elevator at your boss's request. She huffed and went back to the window, gazing down and out to see if she could spot them. Putting her hands on her hips she tapped her foot a few time in annoyance and not seeing a thing and then stormed back to her desk. She lifted her phone receiver again and went to make a call when a knock came at her office door.

"Come in" she called, sitting up straighter in her chair and lifting her head to greet whoever was outside.

The door slowly came open and Sidney popped his head in to let her know he had arrived for the morning, and to see if there was anything she needed urgently. She dismissed him, confirming that there was nothing she needed, but quickly changed her mind.

"Actually Sidney, you could do a couple of things for me. Could you book a table for two at Lumiere's and can you call down to the parking garage and find out what is taking Graham Sheriff so long with fulfilling my request?" she requested with an almost evil smile.

"Right away Mrs White" he nodded as he receded from the office and closed the door as before.

Regina smiled to herself. Yes a little business at the office would do, and then perhaps a little less formal over some impromptu lunch with the girl would just seal any deals she wished to make.

Downstairs Emma looked grateful as she took the last bite of her roll. She washed it down with a little tea and then decided to ask Graham something that had been bugging her since they left the café. She looked up at him wiping the corners of his mouth and leaning casually in the doorway and frowned a little.

"You said that you have orders to take me to Mrs White. Who is that?" she asked.

"She is the owner. My boss and I am probably in trouble now for not fulfilling her order straight away. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"What does she want with me?" Emma queried.

He shrugged. He had asked himself the same question but Mrs White wasn't someone who quizzed like that. If she wanted something, she would get it eventually, so you were best just to fulfil her wishes and keep her on side. She was powerful, not to be messed with, challenged or disobeyed, as many an employee had found out in the past.

"What if I say no?" Emma asked, just curious of course.

"Well it's more than my job or life is worth, and to be honest yours too. You don't really have anything to lose. On the other hand I do. I need this job, so please just go and see what she wants" Graham informed her.

The blonde frowned. The woman sounded like a bossy bitch, and she supposed she was the doll like creature who had been at the old man's side last night. She scowled thinking about it and instantly took a dislike to this Mrs White. The woman was clearly a gold digger, only married to the man who was easily old enough to be her own father, for his money and status. Emma scowled and suddenly wanted to just run off and not go into the meeting, but then she supposed it would at least give her the chance to tell the woman what she thought of her and her husband.

"Please Emma" Graham practically begged.

"Ok, but on one condition" Emma agreed but insisted.

"Ok, name your price" he agreed with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever she says, you find me somewhere I can stay tonight" Emma replied with a smirk.

He sighed, that was a mammoth request. He supposed if it was entirely necessary she could let him crash at his apartment, it's not like there was any one else at home he had to check it with. He hesitated before finally nodding in agreement with her requests. Emma grinned and rose to her feet. She was as ready as she was ever going to be to meet this woman and she supposed the sooner it was over and done with, the sooner she might get some proper rest.

"Lead the way" she stated to Graham.

He was relieved. At least for now his job would be safe. He led Emma around to the front of the building and escorted her through the front door and across the lobby towards Belle. Emma took in a deep breath as she entered the modern, but exquisite lobby, with its dark marble floors, and glass walls, with bright lights and sleek black leather furniture in the waiting area for any guests. Emma was drawn in that direction, away from Graham who hadn't noticed as he smiled away at Belle.

"Emma…here" Graham called over to her when he tried to introduce her to Belle but noticed she wasn't behind him.

She looked over hearing her name and noted the petite, young woman staring at her. Putting her head down she hurried over as she heard Graham explaining that he was there to make sure that she was safely shown to Mrs White's office. The woman he called Belle was Australian, Emma could tell from her accent and she was ridiculously pretty.

"Well then, we had best not keep her waiting!" Belle answered as she smile sweetly at Emma and opened up one of the turnstiles for her to come through.

"So Emma, I'll see you later. Good Luck" Graham smiled as he gave her a little wave.

Emma felt nervous and her palms started sweating as Belle escorted her into an elevator and told her to push the button for the twelfth floor, and then when she got there to turn left and Mrs White's personal assistant would make sure that she knew her guest had arrived. Emma nodded and swallowed hard, as Belle offered her a warm kind smile and she scanned the buttons on the panel finding number twelve. She smiled tightly at the woman as the doors slammed shut and the contraption jolted into action. Emma let out a deep breath and tried to control her nerves as the elevator went up a few floors without interruption. Suddenly on the fifth floor, just as Emma had gotten herself composed and calmer, her nerves started up again when the elevator stopped a few people got in. They all looked at her as if she was something disgusting, so she pushed herself back into one of the corners and held on to one of the bars at waist height. It stopped a few more times until she was finally alone for one last floor.

"Don't be scared Emma. It'll be nothing" she whispered to herself as the doors opened and she stepped out into a long thin corridor.

She looked right and left, suddenly having forgotten all of the instruction Belle had given her when she had been in the lobby and started to panic. She peered both ways but the corridors just looked endless. Her eyes darted back and forth as she started trying to decide which way she could go to try. Eventually she took a step to her left; then another and another until she finally reached what looked like a little version of the lobby and found a gentleman sat at a desk at the far end.

"Excuse me" Emma muttered as she slowly approached.

The man typed away ferociously and didn't take his eyes off of the screen as Emma got closer. She swallowed nervously, opening her mouth to speak again and get his attention, but he snapped right in and beat her to it without even looking at her.

"Are you the girl Mrs White is expecting?" he asked.

"Ummm, I think so" Emma muttered.

"Go on in, she is waiting for you" he explained, as he lifted one hand and pointed in the direction of Regina's office door.

Emma glanced over and her eyes widened. The small room was made of frosted glass. Inside she could see the shadow of a desk and someone clearly sat at it. Taking a deep breath she stuttered but the assistant had already returned to his work and was no longer interested in anything Emma had to say. She stood idly in the middle of the area not sure she was ready to go in when the door suddenly opened and a woman, the woman from the night before popped her head out.

"Sidney is she…" she began but then caught site of Emma in her peripheral vision.

"Hi" she smiled as she eyed Emma from head to toe.

"Ummmm ye….hi" Emma uttered as she drank in the woman before her again and bit her lip nervously.

"Well don't just stand there, come in" Regina offered as she opened up the door fully and stepped out of her office to allow Emma to go past her.

Emma hurried into the office for fear of angering the woman. Mrs White seemed very conservative and professional, not to mention impatient. Regina watched the blonde as she wandered into her office and then glared over at Sidney.

"Sidney, could you get me two waters please and bring them to my office. Now" she ordered.

"Right away Mrs White" he confirmed as he made his way from his desk like lightening.

Regina smiled for a moment smugly before turning and entering her office. She sauntered over to her desk, aware of the blonde's eyes following her and of the young lady's nerves. She offered for her to take a seat in the guest chair on the opposite side of her desk and took her seat. She smiled at the young lady as she watched her perch on the edge of the leather chair. An awkward silence fell between them as Regina waited for her assistant to return with the drinks before engaging in conversation. A few moments later Sidney returned and placed two glasses of water on Regina's desk, one in front of her and another in front of Emma, before excusing himself and returning to his desk where his phone appeared to be ringing off the hook.

"So, thank you for coming to meet with me….." Regina began with a smile.

"Oh umm Emma" the blonde muttered realising she didn't know her name.

"Emma, that's a lovely name." she smiled and extended her hand across the desk to her.

Emma nervously wiped her palms on her sides and lifted her hand to slip it into Regina's. She made eye contact with her and they exchanged a lingered glance as they had done the evening before.

"I'm very pleased to meet you. I'm Regina. Regina White" she confirmed with a bright smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was so nervous all of a sudden as their hands slipped apart after a prolonged hand shake. Her throat was dry and felt like sandpaper so she made quick work of reaching for the glass of water that had been supplied for her. She still wasn't entirely sure what the business woman wanted to see her about, but she hoped to god that it wasn't something bad.

"I suppose I should begin with explaining why I have called you here" Regina stated, as if reading her mind.

Emma nodded in response. She supposed that was a start at least and if it was about her sleeping outside overnight, or about the horrible exchange with her pig headed husbanded the night before, then Emma was armed and ready for that. She had plenty she wanted to say, but of course the brunette could go first, just in case Emma was guessing wrong. After all, the woman might just want to give her a job and somewhere to live she thought, but she quickly let go of it realising she was dreaming.

"I require your assistance with a matter if you are interested?" Regina advised.

She certainly wasn't afraid to get to the point, and Emma could tell she meant business by the way her eyes stayed focused on her and she didn't falter as she poised, with hands together on the desk, waiting patiently to see if the blonde had anything to say. Emma wondered what it could be. She wasn't exactly in a position to help anyone but herself, so she guessed she was going to need more information if she was going to make a decision. After all, she didn't want to end up in any compromising situations as she had when making rush decisions in the past. On the other hand, that depended entirely on what the rich woman was offering, because she would sell her soul for a decent meal, and warm soft bed to sleep in.

"My husband and I, we aren't…well…I am wanting to divorce him" the brunette explained coolly and confidently.

Emma almost spat out the huge mouthful of water that she had just taken from the glass. Quickly gulping it down, she questioned why, although she knew that really wasn't any of her business. Regina thought so too as she didn't acknowledge with a reply. The reasons for her wanting a divorce were irrelevant at this point, and if the young blonde agreed to what she was proposing then, perhaps she would enlighten her.

"So what's this gotta do with me?" Emma asked innocently.

Regina smiled, her lips in a tight line for a moment as she evaluated the young lady sat before her. As she looked she noted for the first time, that Emma appeared to be with child, and there she saw an opportunity to steer the conversation and perhaps swing it in her own favour. Her smile widened and relaxed a little as she decided that Emma's latest question was one that deserved an answer.

"Well Emma…I would like to offer you the opportunity to help me get my divorce. Leopold, my husband is not very understanding or accepting of my request and so I wish to force his hand to give me what I want, so to say" Regina explained.

"And what do I have to do? What's the catch?" Emma questioned as she placed her hand subconsciously on her small bump.

"Well….." Regina began with a small smile. "I need you to be my partner"

Emma gaped and sat up straighter and forward in her chair. Was that it? She just had to pretend to be this woman's girlfriend and it was going to result in her husband giving her a divorce? The woman had to be kidding. That would never work, surely, the guy would just offer her a wad of cash to disappear and she wasn't sure she'd refuse it. The whole idea was completely insane, but one look at Regina told her the woman was deadly serious.

"So…like your girlfriend?" Emma asked to clarify.

"Well….yes I suppose a girlfriend" Regina kindly confirmed.

Emma shook her head in disbelief. She still wasn't quite believing this woman was for real. The woman was like royalty. She could pick up any girl, better looking and better equipped for her status within the world to do such a job for a payment, so why on earth was she proposing this to her! Then Emma had a thought, perhaps it was because she thought she could skimp on the cash being paid; not that any had been mentioned yet.

"Is this because you think the payment will be cheaper or something? Is that why you have picked someone like me for this?" Emma quickly questioned, a small scowl developing on her brow.

Regina was instantly horrified that the girl felt that way, especially since she hadn't even offered money. It had been her first intention when she had gotten the plan after seeing Emma the evening before, but in hindsight, seeing her properly now and in delicate condition, she didn't think it was entirely appropriate. Of course she intended to keep the young lady, so payment would be any costs incurred as part of their arrangement, any gifts she gave her in that time, accommodation and any meals. She straightened up her back and repositioned herself within her chair as she prepared to answer her.

"Emma, I am not offering any cash payments for this deal. I am simply hoping we can make an exchange…."

"You are not having my baby!" Emma quickly protested thinking that was what Regina had meant.

Of course the brunette could see why she had been cut dead. She hadn't exactly phrased it well. She quickly corrected herself to explain clearly that she had meant she would accommodate, feed and clothe Emma, but that was all. She didn't wish to take her baby at all. At learning that Emma calmed down, but Regina suspected it was not a good time to push the deal. She glanced at the time and supposed that they could head out to her reservation now and perhaps get better acquainted over a nice lunch.

"Emma, would you be kind enough to join me for some lunch. We could talk a little, get to know a little about each other, and then perhaps we can speak further about my offer?" Regina kindly asked.

Emma considered the offer wondering just how genuine it was. She wasn't sure she wanted to go down this route. She could already feel the guilt of what was involved in accompanying this woman to a meal. If she accepted, how obliged was she to go through with the deal? As she pondered the thought, Regina rose from her chair and made her way around to the other side of her desk where Emma remained firmly seated. With an air of grace about her movement, the brunette leant back on her desk, and once more as if she were a mind reader, answered Emma's unasked questions.

"It's just a lunch. If you are not interested, then you are free to go about your life without any further hassle from me"

It sounded fair she supposed, and she was hungry she knew that much. A feed with this woman should at least be substantial enough to last her through to the next money at least, and she may even be able to sneak a bread roll or something in reserve for a snack later, and at the mere thought of a decent meal Emma's tummy was growling angrily as it rumbled. Regina smiled, she knew her offer of a meal was irresistible to her, and before she knew it Emma was agreeing that she would go along.

When they stepped out of the elevator in the lobby, Emma felt all eyes upon them. Regina walked confidently a pace or two in front, and she shyly followed, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with anyone staring. As they emerged from the front doors, held open for the doorman, Emma spotted a luxurious town car parked up at the sidewalk. It was certainly fancy and obviously there to drive them somewhere. Another gentleman was waiting at the back seat door and opened it the second he saw Regina.

"Good Afternoon, Ms White" he greeted her with a smile.

"Good Afternoon, James" she addressed him as she slid into the back seat.

Emma followed, unsure of protocol and awaiting instruction from anyone who wished to guide her. James greeted her with a warm smile.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Swan"

Emma looked at him in amazement at how he knew her name, but of course he did, Regina would have had them all familiar with it the second she had disclosed it to her in her office. Emma followed the gesture of his hand that signalled her to enter the vehicle as Regina had before her. Stepping closer, she lowered herself in and onto the back seat to find Regina scooted over and sat the other side. The brunette smiled reassuringly at her as she fastened her seatbelt and the door was closed, locking them inside. James then returned to the front of the car and quickly seated himself into the driver seat, started the car and away they sped into the midday traffic.

They weren't long before they pulled up right outside a very high class looking restaurant. Emma peered up and out through the tinted glass window and made judgement on the establishment. It looked far too fancy for her tastes. She was then taken by surprise when the door finally opened up and James' hand appeared before her.

"Take James' hand Emma and he will help you out" Regina prompted.

Emma glanced at her, then back to James' hand. Going to move forward she was quickly pulled back by her seatbelt. Her cheeks flushed pink as she realised she hadn't even removed it and she swallowed. Suddenly she heard a little click and her seatbelt slacked. Regina was leant in close to her and had pushed the button to release the restraint. Emma knew because she could feel the warmth of her breath against her neck and it gave her chills.

James bobbed his head down to check on them and make sure everything was alright since neither of his passengers had emerged as expected. Making eye contact with his boss, he realised what had happened and quickly straightened himself back up, ready to receive Emma's hand and aide her from the car. Emma took it quickly, feeling embarrassed and silly, out of place and awkward too as she ungracefully pulled herself up out onto the sidewalk. James helped her to steady herself, and then reached into aide Regina, but she had already gotten herself out and was standing beside the car.

"Thank you James, I will call when we are finished with our meal" she informed him.

He nodded his acknowledgement of her instruction and returned to the car.

Regina gestured for Emma to go ahead of her, and followed her up to the restaurant front door. It wasn't manned like the office block was, but it was still fancy, Emma could tell from the décor and location. She headed forward knowing she was once again being stared at. The front of house attendant made his way over to the waiting area.

"I'm sorry Miss, you can't come in here like that!" he snottily told her, but kept his snooty voice low.

"Excuse me, she is with me" Regina stated as she stepped out and emerged from behind Emma.

"Oh Mrs White! Yes of course, please follow me!" he exclaimed and gestured for them to follow him.

Emma failed to move, and although Regina had taken a couple of steps after him she soon sensed she wasn't being followed and she span round to see Emma just stood in the doorway like a lemon, and she looked hurt. Regina frowned. She felt bad for the young girl and upon hindsight she was certain it was the attitude of the greeter that was too blame. She had known him for years, but his unkindness towards her guest would not be tolerated this time. She frowned.

"Michael, dear I have changed my mind. I am going elsewhere to dine today. You were incredibly rude to my friend and I will not accept that!" she declared firmly, so that all the diners could hear.

Before he could even attempt to do a bit of damage limitation and apologise, Regina was storming out of the restaurant and at grabbing Emma's wrist dragged her with her. She was outraged and at a loss as James had driven off, but they were in the heart of the city, so she was sure there would be somewhere else suitable within walking distance.

"Emma I am so sorry for that. It was completely unacceptable for him to treat you in such a manner" Regina explained as she glanced up and down the street to see what else took her fancy.

"Ummmm Mrs White, I don't think this is a good idea" Emma stated.

She supposed that she had just had a first glance of how she was going to be treated if she allowed this woman to use her for her own gains. Then she would be tossed away once the task was done also. It wasn't worth it.

"We can find somewhere else to eat. It's not a problem" Regina declared.

"No!" Emma corrected her quite bluntly.

Regina turned to look at her, a glare upon her features clearly in reaction to her outburst. So Emma, quickly apologised and explained what she had meant. It wasn't just the lunch. It was the whole deal. It just wasn't going to work, Emma was certain and she didn't want to get abandoned by another person or used. Regina was shocked, and felt bad because she had in some respects lied. She had no intention of just letting Emma walk away from the deal. She was what she needed, it had to be her, the homeless pregnant girl. It was the only way she was going to get what she wanted out of Leopold. Choosing a ditzy blonde would just land her in a worse situation, because he'd either just pay them off or win them over, bed them and she would still be at a loss. With Emma he would be disinterested and the fact that she was with child could only help to apply the pressure to him, he wouldn't want the messy publicity.

"Please Emma. That man was just rude. Just give me a chance?" Regina was almost reduced to begging.

The blonde was about to refuse, but then she noted the desperation in Regina's voice and against her better judgement she decided to give her that chance. When she nodded and agreed Regina couldn't help but feel a wash with relief. She smiled and thanked her.

"In fact, to show I am serious about this being a fair deal, well exchange, how about you pick somewhere you'd like to eat and we'll go there?" she offered.

Emma had chosen a small burger bar that she had noted at the end of the street as they had driven up to the restaurant. It wasn't somewhere that Regina would have chosen, but at least it wasn't a fast food joint as that would have been much worse in her opinion. This time it was the brunette who got the odd funny look at they walked in, yet she rose above them all and continued into the establishment and was seated at a table somewhere towards the back. They were quite secluded and alone, which Regina couldn't help thinking was because of Emma but at least they had not been turned away this time.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Adam, I'll be your server today. Can I get you any drinks?" asked a young man as he placed a menu before both women.

"Thank you Adam, I'll take a sparkling water please and Emma, what would you like?" Regina asked.

Emma looked up at Adam, a little shocked at being given a choice and he smiled back at her. He was poised ready with his pen to make a note of her chosen beverage. She quickly looked away again and the menu. It was so blurred and she wished she had her glasses. She made a guess at the fact they would have sodas but was that really best for the baby she wondered. She thought on the idea for a moment and then decided to state something simple.

"I'll just take a cola"

"That's great!" Adam stated as she scribbled on his pad. "I'll give you a few moments with your menus and I'll be right back with your drinks"

Emma looked at her menu, squinting as tried to make out what the dishes were. She could see but the writing was so small she was having difficulty with it. Regina was doing the same across the table, her menu blocking the view of Emma with hers the other side of the table. The blonde peaked up and over hers to see if she was being watched, but when she noted Regina hidden she put down her menu for a moment.

Returning as swiftly as he had said he would, Adam brought over their drinks and placed them upon the table as he asked if they were ready to order. Regina lowered her menu upon hearing his voice and glanced across at Emma. She assumed so and smiled confirming to Adam that they were indeed ready.

"Emma, do you care to go first?" she offered.

Adam faced in her direction, smiling as he waited again poised to take her order. Swallowing the blonde glanced at Regina, then Adam and once more down at her menu. It was a burger joint, so that was her best option.

"I'll just take a burger and fries" she confirmed as she looked down at the menu.

"Will that be the quarter pounder, chicken, or vegetarian option mam?" Adam asked.

Emma swallowed again, but mumbled she would take the quarter pounder and he scribbled down the note, then offered her a choice of sides and an optional salad. Opting for fries and the salad, Emma then looked to Regina. The brunette was observing her very closely but soon was distracted by Adam asking to take her order also. Regina quickly gave the answer of a chicken salad and handed her menu to him. Taking Emma's also from the table, he left again.

"So Emma, do you mind me asking, are you in touch with the baby's father?" Regina asked as she took a sip of her water.

Emma didn't know what to say other than no. It was quite a closed question anyway, but she wasn't sure she was ready to admit that she didn't know the father, or go down the route of going through the accompanying story of how she got herself into such a situation. Regina just smiled sweetly and proceeded to ask a few more questions. Emma answered each as truthfully as she could, about how she had been thrown out of where she had been living, that she was only four months pregnant and that she had no family so to speak of. The brunette had listened to each answer intently and nodded her understanding at what she was being told.

"I'm an orphan" Emma explained, but quickly went quiet when she saw Adam approaching.

He was carrying the tray with their meals, and came straight to their table with a smile and served them the plates. He kindly asked if he could get them any condiments, drinks refreshed or anything else, but they both politely declined and he went about serving his other customers on tables the other side of the restaurant.

"So Emma, may I ask how you came to be homeless?" Regina asked quite forwardly.

The blonde was just taking the first bite of her burger and looked up with wide eyes at the blunt nature of the question. She really didn't wish to explain but didn't want to be rude. Chewing her mouthful quickly she swallowed it down almost still in its original form and gave a one word answer.

"Misunderstanding"

"Oh, may I ask what about?" Regina enquired curiously.

"Prefer not to say" Emma muttered as she took another bite.

She was so hungry that the bites she were taking were enormous and were taking her ages to chew and swallow, so she listened as Regina spoke. Taking smaller bites of her salad the brunette decided she knew enough to be confident that her proposal would be one the blonde just couldn't refuse. She smiled at Emma, who was now in danger of biting off her own fingers and sipped her water before placing down her knife and fork to take a pause. She spoke the blonde's name softly but firmly to ensure she momentarily had her attention and suggested that perhaps they get down to business. Emma nodded in agreement and dropped her half eaten burger into the tray, wiped her fingers and grabbed her drink taking a big gulp as she nodded her head.

The brunette smiled and began to explain what she had in mind. She told Emma how she intended to embarrass her husband just enough that she would be able to have enough leverage to force his hand into signing divorce papers. Emma nodded but still didn't fully get what any of this had to do with her being her 'girlfriend', so Regina began to explain. Due to their status, the idea that there was trouble in paradise and staged sightings of Regina with another woman would cause speculation that could be potentially harmful to his career. Emma nodded thinking she got it, but felt it was a little unfair.

"So you are going to use me basically?" Emma asked for clarification.

"Well yes" Regina admitted quickly. "But…I will accommodate you, feed and clothe you and you are welcome to keep anything that is given to you during that time" she explained.

Emma nodded slowly.

"Right, so I am gonna live with you? Do what you tell me to? Wear what you tell me? Eat what you tell me?" Emma asked quickly picking up her burger and taking another big mouthful, fearful that she might not get another one for a long time if she agreed to go along with Regina's ideas.

"Yes" Regina confirmed confidently as she too took another small mouthful of her meal, and a sip of water.

"And….I will set up a fund. When I have what I want you will have money for yourself and the baby, somewhere to live and a job" she added.

Emma's eyed widened. That was one hell of an offer. She could tell Regina was so desperate for the divorce and that was ridiculously generous. She wasn't sure she should accept. Things that sounded too good to be true usually were. She took a minute and leant back in her seat.

"So….you're kinda renting me for a bit?" Emma asked.

"Well, I suppose I am. Yes" Regina confirmed after a moments deliberation.

Emma thought about it for a second. The silence and anticipation really made Regina doubt herself and the offer for a second. Maybe it was just too much for Emma she thought. Leaning a little forward, Regina waited hoping not to be disappointed.

"Ok" Emma eventually muttered with a small shrug.

The blonde figured she had everything to gain and nothing to lose in giving the idea a go. At least she would have somewhere warm and safe to stay for a while, and perhaps even a better life at the end of it. She had never had an opportunity like it before and who knew she might even enjoy the life of luxury if she tried it out. She smiled at the brunette as she saw the relief at her agreeing fill Regina's expression. Regina smiled widely and was pleased with the result, so pleased in fact that she called over Adam and asked for a glass of wine for herself, and a dessert menu.

"I won't, but for you" Regina stated as he walked away.

Emma smiled with her mouthful again, and nodded in acknowledgement of the gesture.

For the rest of the meal not much was said. Regina explained her job, and that she owned part of the company she worked at, that they had an apartment in the city and a home in the suburbs, and that she had a few cars. It was all along the lines of her status and wealth as she watched Emma devour an entire ice cream sundae. As soon as they had finished, Regina paid up the bill and they left the restaurant. Emma was surprised not to see a car waiting for them, and as it was mid-afternoon the streets were fairly quiet where everyone who had been out for lunch had returned to work.

"Where's the car?" she asked.

"Oh, I thought we would take a short walk. The apartment is not far" Regina stated as she gestured for them to head left.

Emma smiled and joined her. She supposed if they walked slowly she could manage it, especially given how far she had walked the night before, and together they made their way down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Potential trigger warnings throughout this chapter.

Emma gazed up in awe as they approached the tall, glass apartment block. It was very sleek in and modern, both inside and out, and as they crossed the chrome and glass lobby to the elevators Emma wondered if she was going to end up feeling out of place there. They walked into an available elevator and Regina punched in a code to the panel followed by the button marked 'PH' for the penthouse.

"You live in the penthouse!" Emma stated in amazement.

"Yes, one of the penthouse suites in this building" Regina confirmed with a smile as the elevator sprang into action, and went straight to the top floors without stopping.

They stepped out of the elevator into a long corridor with a door either end. Regina gestured for them to go to the right, and Emma followed behind her as they went to Regina's front door. She opened up the door, stepped into the entrance hall and stood aside so that Emma could go past her to take a look around. The blonde looked around at the bright, modern entrance, with its floor to ceiling glass windows, sleek style and modern furniture; it was just breath taking.

"Do like it here Emma?" Regina asked.

Emma turned to her and smiled as she nodded that she did. Not that she felt at home, or that she belonged in somewhere so posh, but she would try her best to make herself fit in. Regina was pleased to see she was alright, and walked down a corridor towards the kitchen and living area.

"Come along Emma" she called out to the blonde, who was still stood in the entrance way.

Emma's reaction was delayed but she was soon headed down the corridor after Regina. They came out in a large kitchen area, which lead into an open dining area, and then cornered around, still open plan to a large living area. Emma gazed around in amazement as she looked up a glass stairwell and wondered if that meant they had a second floor. Regina continued, under the stairwell, where there was a darker corridor, which lead to a small office and a bathroom. She showed her a brief glimpse inside both of the large rooms, before heading back towards the stairs. Emma followed quietly behind as they headed to what was definitely an upstairs. It had a small study come single bedroom which was opposite another bathroom, large of course, with bath, double showers and sinks, all off of a long corridor. Regina headed up to the next door, and showed Emma a guest bedroom and en-suite bathroom which she told her would be her room, before following to last door. It was a master bedroom, glamorous and large, with its own bathroom to one side.

"This is your room?" Emma questioned quietly as she drank in how luxurious it was.

"You like it?" she asked her.

Emma nodded. It was beautiful, it really was, all dark plum colours and gold décor, with mood lighting and dark wooden furnishings. She smiled at the brunette as she stepped back out and allowed her to close the door again. Regina smiled back and headed back down the corridor, telling Emma that she could have the master bedroom if she really preferred it, but the blonde shook her head. She didn't want to impose on Regina's space. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Regina headed towards the kitchen, as Emma headed for the windows to gaze out at the spectacular views the apartment had of the city.

Regina busied herself, boiling the kettle and setting out a tray with two cups and saucers, a bowl of sugar, milk jug and finally a boiling tea pot she had just made with the fresh water from the kettle. She carried the tray over to the living room and set it down on the table, before wandering over to join Emma at the window. She placed her hand gently on her shoulder and smiled when the girl turned to look at her.

"Come, have some tea. Then we can go and get your things and get you properly settled in" she suggested warmly.

"I don't really have any things" Emma mumbled as she sat on the couch.

"You must have. Clothes? Belongings?" the brunette quizzed.

Emma squirmed awkwardly and shook her head. She had none of those things, not really. Her clothes were what she had for work and they all belonged to Joe. As for her belongings, well, being an orphan she didn't really have any. She just shrugged when Regina questioned it again and gave her a shy look as she grabbed the cup of tea she had poured out for her and dumped in sugar and milk. Regina took a sip of her own drink and regarded the blonde's strange behaviour. There was something she wasn't telling her, but she didn't wish to pry or push her away so she let it lie.

"I, I do have one small thing" Emma eventually admitted in a low voice as she looked at the brunette sipping her tea and trying to avoid staring at her.

Regina smiled gently with a surprised look and nodded in regard to the statement as she waited for the girl to elaborate on what that meant further. Emma took a sip of her tea before placing it down and nervously playing with her hands in her lap, she started to explain that at the station downtown, she had a bag in a locker. Regina nodded her understanding and simply suggested they go and retrieve it, to which she was glad when the blonde agreed. She just felt that if Emma had something personal, or of her own there, then it might make her feel more comfortable.

After they finished their tea, Emma and Regina took a walk to the station. Luckily it wasn't far from the apartment at all, and they made it there just as the Friday evening rush hour was beginning. They hadn't said much to each other on the walk over, but Emma knew people had been staring at them and continued to do so, even now as they stood in the centre of the station in front of the lockers. She took a deep breath before going up to the locker and pulling out a key that was hanging around her neck on a chain. She used it to open the tiny metal box and was relieved to see her bag still stuffed in there. She pulled it out and slung a strap of it over her shoulder before turning back to the brunette and confirming she was ready to go. Regina nodded and in silence they left again, but Regina wondered what on earth was in such a small bag.

As they walked back to the apartment the sky became overcast, filled with big black clouds as a heavy rain storm look set to roll in. Emma was glad they got back just before the heavens opened. They were spared a soaking and rushed up in the elevator back to the warm safety of the apartment. Emma dumped her bag by the sofa and looked out of the window at the people below in the street, rushing to get home or to their intended destinations as they got soaked from the heavy downpour. She wrapped her arms around herself, thankful that she hopefully would never have to experience another night out on the streets in those conditions.

"Why don't you go and get yourself freshened up dear" Regina suggested as she poured herself a large glass of red wine.

Emma glanced back, nodded and smiled at the brunette. Slowly she unfolded her arms and headed towards the staircase. The thought of taking a shower, in a nice bathroom with hot running water was welcoming. As was the thought of the fluffy, soft towel that would be there for her when she got out feeling fresh and clean. The bathroom at Joe's hadn't even been able to offer her hot water. She had only ever showered in the cold, in a stained tub with only a grotty towel that they had shared to wrap up in after. She stepped on the first stair when the brunette called to her again. She stopped in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder at her again.

"Do you like pizza?" she smiled.

The blonde gave a bright, warm smile and nodded in response. She loved a good hot and cheesy pizza. Regina smiled brightly back as Emma continued on upstairs, and watched until she was out of sight.

Then mad panic set in for the brunette. She hadn't ordered pizza in years. Her and her best friend Kathryn used to order it every now and again when they had a girls night in, back when they were at college, but Kathryn had always done all the work. She quickly grabbed her laptop and punched into a search engine for recommendations to order from. It returned so many options it left Regina overwhelmed. She scrolled the top few and eventually settled on one with a good review. She grabbed her phone and called the number on screen.

"Hello, you are through to Pizza Palace, my name is Gus; can I take your order please?"

The call was answered by a spritely and very polite young man, who was clearly multitasking whilst talking with her on the phone. Regina stuttered and then blurted out that she would like to order a pizza.

"That's great mam, can I ask what size?" the young man queried.

"Oh ummm, I'll take an eight slice" Regina replied.

"Thank you mam, will that be a 12, 14 or 16 inch variety" he asked.

Regina shook her head and felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she chose the middle option. She wasn't too sure how hungry Emma was, and she certainly didn't intend to eat much. He repeated her choice back to her for confirmation and then asked her what kind of pizza, which again left her stuttering. He sensed the hesitation and clarified for her by reeling off a selection of toppings quickly off of the top of his head, before thanking another customer for their order as he clearly served them their food.

"Just a cheese and tomato please"

Regina didn't dare select a topping for fear of not knowing enough about Emma to know what she would like. The young man once again repeated back to her the choices she had made, and when she confirmed he asked if she would like anything else. Regina was about to say no, when she stopped herself and asked him for any recommendations. She could hear he was busy with another customer again, but she was clueless when it came to these kinds of things.

"Well mam, I can recommend a garlic bread, onion rings perhaps, maybe soda?" he suggested.

"Oh yes, I think I'll take a soda and some garlic bread" she replied proudly.

She thanked him for his help, and when asked confirmed she would like a delivery and her name and address, which Gus scribbled down on his order pad. He confirmed her order would be with her in about twenty minutes and thanked her for her custom. She smiled and sincerely thanked him for his help as she said goodbye and released the call.

She let out a deep breath as she placed the phone down on the side. She was relieved she had survived that experience, and felt proud of the accomplishment. She closed down her laptop and took a big sip of her wine. She stood and thought for a moment about Emma and then had a thought that the blonde had nothing clean to change in to. She quickly abandoned her laptop and wine on the side and darted to the staircase. Hurrying up them she dashed past the guest room and in to the master bedroom.

From her closet she pulled out a box that she kept deep at the box. It was filled with comical pyjamas that Leopold's daughter continued to but her as a gift for every Christmas and birthday. She detested the things, they were so comical and not her style at all. He had insisted that she keep them all, and to not offend his precious daughter she had always had to pretend that they were lovely, but under no circumstances had she ever warn them. Most of them were terrible but as she quickly searched through them she found a pair that would be suitable for Emma. Retrieving them she shoved the box back into the deep darkness at the back of the closet. Pulling off the tags as she crossed to her dresser, she pulled open the top drawer and grabbed a clean pair of her underwear for the girl and quickly hurried to the guest room.

She tapped the door and when no reply came she hesitantly opened the door and stepped into the room. She could hear Emma still in the shower and noted the bathroom door was slightly ajar. Going over to the bed she placed out the clothes and turned to leave, when she happened to glance over to the bathroom again. She caught a glimpse of Emma showering in the reflection in the mirror and lightly bit her lip. Her skin tingled as she watched and as the blonde started to turn around Regina let out a little gasp as she realised she was staring and might get caught. She swallowed hard and quickly hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her with a loud click and praying that over the running water Emma hadn't heard.

"Hello?" the blonde called hearing the loud click and quickly turning off the shower.

She dripped all over the floor as she stepped out onto the mat and quickly reached for the nearby towel. It was warm and fluffy, just as she had imagined as she wrapped herself up in it and grabbed another quickly to dry her hair. She frowned lightly and hesitantly headed back through to the bedroom, unsure who she might find in there. She was relieved when she saw she was alone, but then glanced at the bed and noted the clothes laid out for her. She quickly glanced towards the door but it was closed. Shaking her head, she assumed she must have heard Regina just popping the clothes in and wandered over to the bed. Perching on the edge she looked at the pyjamas and smiled with a light giggle as she saw the silky underwear that had been left out. They couldn't have been more mismatch. The underwear was a navy blue silk thong with a cream lacy panel at the front, yet the pyjamas were cotton, a light blue pair of leggings covered in glittery little stars and tank style top which had a big star on it with 'super' across the top of the image and 'star' across the bottom.

She quickly towel dried her hair with a smile and then unwrapped her towel from around her naked body. She felt so clean and fresh and taking the underwear she slipped them on. They were a little tight but they felt lovely against her clean skin. Luckily with her work she had always had clean underwear after every cold shower at Joe's, but the feeling of them after an enjoyed shower was definitely a better experience. Feeling a chill she quickly got dressed in the pyjamas, which fitted, although the top was snug over her bump and showed it off clearly. She looked down at and swore it had grown since the day before, and smiled as she stroked gently over it.

"You ok in there little one?" she whispered.

Smiling and feeling content and happy, she scooped up the damp towels and returned them to the heated towel rail in the bathroom to dry before heading back downstairs to Regina.

The brunette was busy at the door with the delivery man. Emma searched for her and found her struggling to close the door with her hands so full. She quickly hurried down to assist, taking the box of pizza and smiling as it allowed Regina to complete her task.

"Well don't you look cute!" the brunette joked as she followed Emma back towards the kitchen.

"Cute?"

"Yes Emma, cute" Regina smirked a little.

Emma looked away awkwardly and placed wandered into the living area with the pizza box where she dumped it on the table. The brunette shook her head as she busied herself in the kitchen grabbing a glass for the soda and two plates for them to eat off of. She came across with the plates and handed one to Emma as she placed the other onto the table for herself in a moment. Returning to the kitchen she opened and poured out a glass of soda for Emma, before popping the rest of the bottle into the refrigerator and grabbing her wine so that she could join her.

"This smells amazing"

"Well go ahead and help yourself dear" Regina offered as she placed the glasses down on the coasters.

"We don't usually use plates, we just eat straight from the box!" Emma told her as she opened up the box and grabbed a big slice of the pizza.

Regina looked at her for a moment, took her plate and helped herself to a slice also. She wondered if Emma realised she had just given a detail of her life, and it intrigued her. She held her plate and watched the blonde, waiting for the right moment to ask the question she was dying to now and just as Emma had taken her first bite she made her move.

"So who is we?"

The blonde's eyes widened a little. She didn't want Regina really knowing about her past lifestyle and quickly chewed and swallowed her mouthful. She looked up and over at the brunette who was poised with wine glass in hand, and plate on her lap and quickly told her it was no one. Of course Regina wasn't buying it. She wanted to know if Emma had someone somewhere and waited expectantly for an actual answer.

"We is….Joe. Me and Joe. He's just an ex" Emma confirmed.

That was all she was going to tell and luckily the other woman accepted the answer with a nod. Emma was just relived when no other questions about Joe followed and continued eating. Regina watched her as she lifted her own slice to her mouth. She hadn't eaten pizza in years and she hoped desperately that it still tasted as good as she remembered it had. She took a bite and moaned appreciatively as the flavours exploded in her mouth. The blonde looked up the second she heard her in amazement and grinned a little trying not to giggle as she watched the brunette close her eyes and take another bite. As she moaned once more, the stringy cheese falling everywhere she giggled uncontrollably.

"Have you never had pizza before?!" she asked.

"It's been a long, long time" the brunette admitted as she swallowed her latest mouthful and reached for the blonde's soda.

"Do you mind if I?" she asked.

The blonde shook her head with a smile and grinned as the brunette took a big sip and moaned again. She didn't know why she had ever started denying herself of such pleasures. Returning the glass to its coaster she quickly apologised to Emma for her actions and explained about her days with Kathryn, which made her laugh.

Disturbed suddenly, the two of them snapped their heads up from where they had been conversing, when they heard the front door of the penthouse open, and then slam shut. Emma's eyes widened as thundering steps could be heard coming down the hall, approaching the kitchen. Regina quickly got up, telling Emma to stay where she was and she dashed to the kitchen just as her husband entered the room.

"What the hell is this, Regina!" he demanded as he waved a crumpled piece of paper in front of her face.

"It oddly resembles a memo Leo" she replied calmly as he glared at her.

She noted the lilac sheet in his hand, and knew it was a note on their company memo paper. She also didn't need to read its content to know what it was, that was why he was so angry about it. He slammed it down on the counter, which from where she was hiding behind the couch made Emma flinch. Regina instantly recognised the hand it was written in was Sidney's and she wanted to smile, but kept a straight face. It was the details her lawyers had given, about the temporary living situation whilst divorce proceedings were being started, which meant he had learnt he would now be permanently residing in the suburbs.

"You bitch!" He snarled. "This, this nonsense is with my lawyer and will not be continuing" he growled.

He struck out and hit her, knocking her back into the worktop and from Emma a louder gasp escaped. He stopped in his tracks and looked to the living room, spotting her instantly and glaring. He stepped back from Regina, sparing her a beating this time and approached the couch and the living room, where Emma had ducked down and out of sight again when she had realised he had seen her.

The brunette's eyes widened and she hurried over. Worry filled her as she prayed he wouldn't strike Emma. He marched up to the couch and round it, so that he was face to face with her, and then angered by her presence, and began shouting at her.

"You!"

"What are you doing here?!" He demanded, but didn't wait for an explanation from either of the woman before flying accusations at the blonde.

"This is your doing isn't it?!" he accused. "You, you've come here telling my wife lies. Don't you even dare accuse me of being the father, we both know I never touched you" He hissed as he snarled at her in disgust.

"Leo, you are wrong" Regina protested, trying to pull him away from Emma.

He only knocked her back and went for Emma, who quickly darted out of his path and to behind the couch to protect herself. She wasn't scared, just on edge, not wanting to get hurt. He told her snidely that she disgusted him. To him she was nothing but a scheming, little whore and he would not stand for it. He yelled for her to go, which Emma almost did but hesitated when Regina piped up again.

"She didn't come here Leo, I, invited her. She is my guest and she will be staying with me!" she told him firmly.

Regina's mind was running with questions about what her husband had been saying, but it wasn't the time to ask. She nervously waited as he slowly turned his attention back to her. He narrowed his eyes and approached her. His voice low and gruff as he got up in her face. Emma swallowed gently and watched, but she poised and ready to try and make a run for it if she had to.

"So, that's what this is about is it?" he asked.

Regina looked him square in the eye.

"I, I don't know what you are talking about Leopold" she told him sternly.

"It's not happening Regina. You hear me. You aren't divorcing me to play out your dirty, disgusting fantasies with her!" he snarled, his hand flying up and pointing an accusing finger behind him towards Emma.

The blonde couldn't help but wonder what that was supposed to mean, and looked to the brunette in hope of explanation, but Regina only glanced at her before looking back to man standing over her, who had now grabbed her clothing. He was threatening her in a hushed voice, shaking her lightly before he let her go, and she glared at him, frowning deeply.

"Leave her out of it Leopold!" she yelled.

His hand came up and cracked her right across her face. How dare she raise her voice to him like that! He turned and looked at the young, pregnant blonde who looked fearful and smiled, which made her feel very uneasy. He looked at his wife again for a second, trying desperately to compose herself after their altercation and then chuckled a little.

"Oh dear Regina. You haven't told her your dirty little secrets have you?" he smirked and he looked back to the blonde.

"You know this is game right darling. Whatever she had promised you get out of this you won't. She is no match for me, and neither are you. This little scam she wants to pull, isn't a scam at all. She just wants to get you into her bed and have her wicked way with you!"

He grinned as Emma looked at Regina, who was not arguing with that fact. She had assumed Emma would realise her sexual orientation when she had asked her to be a part of her plan. The look on the blonde's face though said it all. She hadn't even put two and two together about it all. Regina suddenly felt very guilty.

"Emma…" she tried as she saw the blonde looking quite upset.

"That's right darling, she just wants to use you for sex, but I suppose you are well accustomed to such a trade aren't you, Princess?" he grinned wickedly.

The blonde suddenly darted for the door. Regina made a move to chase after but Leopold blocked her path. He shook his head at her and grabbed her wrist, trying to pull her to the staircase. Regina's heart pounded and she struggled and struggled, trying to break free of him. His grip was strong, crushing her wrist painfully as he got her up two or three steps. With her free arm she quickly grabbed the handrail and pulled back violently. He lost his balance and in an attempt to steady and save himself, he released her from his grip. That's when she fell, tumbling back the few steps and hit the floor with a smack that rendered her unconscious.

"Miss, Miss you don't want to go out there in that rain without a coat" the doorman warned as he saw the blonde, dressed only in the pyjamas flying towards the door.

She was clearly upset, tears streaming down her face as she ignored his warning and dashed out, bare feet and dressed only in the clothes Regina had given her, into the street. It was pouring, soaking her instantly as she glanced left and right deciding which way to go. She had no idea where she was going to go but she wasn't able to stay there. She chose right and ran, best she could into the city. A few streets later she began to recognise her surroundings. She was back at the office block and diner. The woman inside was wiping empty tables, and clearly finishing her shift, and the office was dark apart from the lights of the reception that stayed on all the time. She stopped to get her breath and wandered towards the diner, wondering if she would be able to find something to build a bed with in the trash.

There was very little there as she searched, but there was one damp newspaper which she quickly retrieved before it got any wetter. The outer sheets just turned to mush in her hands, but the inner ones were a little drier. She pulled a few of them and wrapped them around her as she attempted to shelter between the bins. She was only there a short while before she was shivering. She rested against the bin and silently prayed she would survive the night. She really needed a miracle now.

Ruby exited the diner with two full bags of rubbish. She cursed the weather, the rain now heavier than it had been half an hour beforehand, when Emma had gone running from the apartment. She headed for the bins, opened the one dropping in the bags, and then moved to the other to place in the empty cardboard, packaging boxes. She jumped though when she saw a figure, huddled and shivering between them.

"Hello, aren't you, I met you this morning didn't I?" she questioned.

She had startled Emma though, who shook her head and quickly made and attempt to move. Ruby tried to stop her, but the blonde quickly stumbled away part way down the street and then attempted to cross the road, when a black car came tearing around the corner and startled her further. She fell back, landing in a puddle and hitting her head on the curb. The waitress's eyes widened and she quickly dashed in the direction of which the girl had fallen, screaming for help.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is she ok?" Ruby asked, worried about the blonde.

Graham had been arriving for work. He had heard Ruby's screams and come running around the corner to see her holding Emma in her arms. He had been quick to ask what had happened, and Ruby had rushed to explain, best she could, given the shock. He checked the unconscious blonde to make sure she was breathing, and was relieved when he found a pulse.

"She's alive" he informed.

"Emma" he gently spoke her name, hoping she would come round.

Back at the apartment, Regina was just coming round from her fall. Her head was pounding and her vision was blurred as she fluttered her eyes open. She frowned seeing the couch legs in front of her and groaned gently as she tried to remember why she was lying on the floor. She pulled herself up slowly, wincing as she twisted her body to sit up. She looked around and noted she was alone.

She started thinking about earlier as looked at the pizza box on the coffee table and suddenly remember it all. She quickly pulled herself up. Wobbling as she found her balance and hung onto the banister of the staircase to help steady herself. She listened through the seemingly silent apartment, it was quiet at first until she heard movement from upstairs. She realised she wasn't alone, and that Leopold must still be there. She went to grab her things and get out, unsure where she would go, but her head span and she had to stop in her tracks.

Leaning against the wall, Regina took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. She needed to get herself together before he came back down. It was just then that the doorbell of the apartment rang. She pushed herself away from the wall and a little shakily she headed for the door. Praying it was Emma she tried to attend to it as quickly as she could.

Regina frowned gently as she opened the door and saw the girl from the diner and one of her security personnel stood there, with another body hiding in the back. She shook her head gently and looked to Graham. Without saying a word it was as if she was looking for an explanation, which she got from Ruby suddenly and not him.

"Mrs White, we're sorry. She said something about you so, well Graham thought it best to bring her here" she explained, stepping aside to reveal Emma.

The blonde was clinging to Graham. He was the only thing really keeping her on her feet. She was drenched head to toe, her face a little dirty from what Regina could make out of it under her blonde locks. The brunette gasped gently, nodded and moved aside to allow them both into the apartment hall.

"What happened?" she questioned, getting a better look at the blonde.

"A car, it flew around the corner and clipped her" Ruby quickly explained.

"I apologise Mrs White. I really didn't know where else to take her" Graham apologised, as he checked Emma.

"Emma? Are you ok?" Regina asked.

She reached for the girl's face and she groaned at the slight movement of Regina tilting her head up.

"We don't think she is badly hurt Mrs White. When we mentioned an ambulance she wasn't keen on the idea" Graham informed her.

Regina nodded quickly. She could feel her eyes tearing and didn't want to appear weak in front of her own staff, and a girl who occasionally served her coffee. All she wanted was to be alone, with Emma of course, so that she could deal with everything. She led them through the hall, back towards the kitchen and through to the living room. Ruby followed close behind her, sensing that something about the woman, and the whole situation was not right, and Graham trailed behind with Emma.

The blonde, halfway down the hall suddenly became a dead weight on his arm and Graham swooped to catch her.

"She's gone!" he declared quickly, struggling to scoop her up in his arms.

Regina and Ruby quickly rushed to assist him and he carried her into the living room. Regina glanced towards the stairs, where she could no longer hear movement. She glanced back to see Graham heading towards the couch with Emma and looking to place her down.

"No! Wait….sorry, I apologise, but would you mind taking her up to the guest room. I think she might be more comfortable" Regina declared.

Graham nodded. It seemed like a sensible idea. He listened to the instructions that Regina gave him to find the room and then headed up the stairs with Emma. Regina was left downstairs with Ruby, and to the younger woman she was acting suspiciously, glancing around and seemed on edge and nervous.

"Mrs White, please forgive me if this seems rude, but are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"I am fine" Regina snapped.

She turned to her, glaring a little and looked up and down at her soaked and dirty uniform. She felt she should say or do something about that. She tried a smile and caught Ruby staring at the top of her head.

"You have a nasty bruise coming up there"

"I just knocked into a cupboard earlier. I am fine" Regina insisted again.

Graham was coming back downstairs and sensed something had happened in his absence.

"Everything ok ladies?" he questioned.

Regina turned to him quickly and smiled.

"Yes absolutely. Thank you for your help Graham. Listen you take the night off you have earned it, and please Miss…." Regina looked to Ruby not knowing her name to be able to address her properly.

"Lucas. Ruby Lucas"

"Miss Lucas, I will pay to have that outfit replaced" Regina offered with a forced smile and a nod.

The brunette hurried to get them out of the apartment. She really didn't want them hanging around to see her disastrous personal life and she was desperate to get to Emma. She bid them farewell, not saying much else, locked the apartment door behind them and hurried through the apartment. Her head was banging but she was ignoring it. She quickened her pace up the stairs and dashed into the guest room.

She saw Emma laying on the bed. Graham hadn't tucked her in or anything, just placed her atop the sheets. She looked so young and vulnerable, which filled Regina with guilt as she quickly hurried over to the bed. This was all her fault. She had dragged the poor girl into the situation and she had known Leopold would react so badly, yet still she had done it.

Regina reached out to cup Emma's cheek and gasped gently. She was freezing. She knew she shouldn't leave her in wet clothes, but it felt like an invasion to undress her. She had to do something to keep her warm though. Glancing around the room she looked for anything she could use, and noted a towelling robe hanging in the wardrobe space. Springing up from the bed she fetched it, grabbed a towel also from the shelf above and bought them back with her to the bed.

Carefully she lifted Emma and gently wrapped the robe around her, putting her arms into the sleeves and making sure she was snug in it. She then placed the towel around her dripping hair and wrapped it up to keep the heat in and dry it out. It had soaked the pillow where Graham had placed her, so Regina moved that also and lay her back down on the dry one that had been beneath. She was still worried about Emma being too cold though. She rose again and headed to an ottoman at the foot of the bed and retrieved a throw from it. She unfolded it and gently placed it over Emma's lower half.

Regina just stood by the bed worrying. She didn't know what she was going to do now. She needed Leopold out of the apartment, and she needed Emma to wake up so that she could check she was all right, however, neither seemed to be happening. She knew she needed to do something to take her mind off of it all, and for the pain where her head was still throbbing. She shook her head gently and quickly went to the small bathroom attached to the bedroom, to see if she had any painkillers in the cabinet or drawers.

Regina found a small bottle right away, popped off the lid and quickly placed two of the little pills onto her tongue. She reached for a small glass by the basin, turned on the tap, filled it and took a big gulp to swallow the medication. She then sipped a little more and placed the glass down before looking straight in the mirror.

No wonder the waitress had questioned her like she had. At the side of her head, emerging from her hairline a bruise was definitely emerging. She reached up and pushed her hair back, gasping a little as she saw a small cut that she prayed the brunette hadn't noted. She also looked a mess, mascara and make up smudged all across her face. She quickly picked up a face cloth and washed it all away, revealing her natural self and feeling somewhat naked knowing she still had to face Emma.

She returned to the bedroom to find Emma as she had left her, but she had moved a little, snuggled up on her side facing the middle of the bed. Regina couldn't help but smile and wondered if she was overstepping the mark if she was to lay beside her and rest her own eyes. She had to shake the headache she had developed, so that she could think clearly and plan how she was going to sort out the mess she had made. She headed towards the bed and gingerly sat down, slowly lifting her legs up and laying as close to the edge as she could without falling off to give Emma some space.

It was a few hours later, early in the morning that Regina finally woke. She hadn't intended to sleep, just relax but she must have been more exhausted than she thought she was. She gathered her bearings and looked beside her, relived to see Emma still there and still fast asleep. She studied her closely to make sure she was breathing, and after a few moments realised she was and let out a deep breath in relief at knowing she must be okay. She shuffled round and pushed herself up to sit, intending to remove herself from the bed when she heard movement behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Emma had rolled onto her back and appeared to be stretching and stirring, so she quickly turned back.

"What…..where…" Emma seemed flustered and scared as she opened her eyes and made a quick move to try and sit up.

"It's all right Emma. You are safe" Regina quickly reassured, reaching out and placing a hand softly on her arm.

The blonde quickly looked her way, wide eyed and startled but she lay back on the pillows and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Waking up had given her such a fright. Still she was glad to see Regina's face. She was unsure of what exactly had happened to get her back there, but she knew she had left and she recalled something happening, something not good but what it was she really was struggling to remember.

"What happened?" She asked in a shaky weak voice.

"You ran Emma. That waitress, and one of my security personnel from the office found you and bought you back. They said you had a bit of an accident with a car" Regina explained.

"I…I…." Emma struggled.

Regina silenced her, explaining there was no need for her to try and explain just then. She knew she needed to rest. All she was interested in Emma telling her was if she was hurt or in any pain. Emma shook her head and told her she felt fine.

"Emma?" she asked after a few moments.

There was one thing playing on her mind. That was why Emma had run. She was scared it was because Leopold had been so crude about her intentions, which of course had been untrue. Emma turned her head and body, laying once more so that she was facing the brunette sat beside her on the bed, and looked up at her.

"Why did you run?" Regina asked in a quiet voice.

"If it is because of Leopold and what he said about me, it's not true! I wouldn't use you, not like that. I mean I am a….well...a les…"

Regina was babbling and nervous, Emma could tell from the way she was racing to try and explain herself. She felt bad. She hadn't run just because of that and after all the kindness the woman had shown her, she supposed she owed her an explanation.

"No. I….I guess I knew that you were….well…" Emma muttered.

She wasn't sure if she should use the 'l' word, even though she was certain Regina had been about to before she had interjected to stop her. The brunette just gave a tight, awkward smile to the blonde and nodded that she understood what she was trying to say. It didn't explain why she had run though.

"So, what was it?" Regina asked, although she was sure now it was Leopold.

"I just got scared" Emma admitted meekly.

She knew that wasn't entirely the case and from the way Regina was still looking at her, she suspected she did also. She swallowed gently and tried to snuggle up hoping the subject might be dropped if Regina thought she needed sleep.

Silence fell between them and Regina began thinking about the exchanges that had happened earlier. She was searching for something that might give her an idea about why Emma had gotten scared. She replayed the events in her mind, trying hard to remember words exchanged, when she finally remembered something Leopold had said. He had said that he hadn't touched her, but Regina wasn't aware he had ever met Emma before the night he knocked her over in the street. That hadn't been what he had meant by touched though. He had been talking about the baby. Regina filled with dread suddenly and turned to look at Emma again.

"Emma, how do you know my husband?" she asked suddenly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Potential trigger warnings throughout this chapter.

Emma quickly hid beneath the throw that Regina had covered her with. She didn't want her to know the truth, and she didn't want to answer her question either because it was linked to the truth about her. She swallowed hard, hiding from Regina and hoping she wouldn't push for answers but she wasn't in luck.

Regina needed to know if her husband was responsible for Emma condition. She reached for the throw, gripping it and feeling Emma flinch below it as she peeled it back to reveal her face. She looked scared and upset. Regina knew it couldn't be easy for her to tell her, but she knew it wasn't going to be easy for her to hear the facts either.

"Please Emma, I need to know" Regina insisted.

Emma shrugged. She didn't really have anything to tell her. Leopold wasn't responsible for the baby and he was right in what he said about having never touched her, but he did know her, in fact he knew her quite well. She hoped maybe if she denied she knew him at all that Regina would just let it go, but she didn't. Regina tried to get and much information as she could and insisted there must be something. As she started to ask Emma questions about all the types of places she thought maybe they could have met just kept shrugging. She was being very vague, even when Regina started reeling off a list of possible places, supermarket, bar maybe, work.

Emma swallowed hard at the mention of work and Regina knew she was on to something. She began to enquire as to what Emma did, and where she worked. Of course Emma continued to be vague not wanting to give anything away, but Regina wore her down until eventually she spoke up.

"I met him at work. I'm a dancer" Emma eventually admitted.

"A dancer? A dancing instructor, ballet dancer?" Regina questioned.

Regina was questioning the mentioned occupation. Emma didn't look like a typical dancer to her, and Leopold wasn't much of a dancer himself. He didn't enjoy the ballet and they had only been once because his daughter insisted on them going, and he had two left feet and didn't enjoy dancing so it wasn't like he would pay for lessons. Leopold was usually up to something behind her back but she doubted very much that it was dancing. Something just wasn't adding up for her, it was all very suspicious. She stared at the blonde, hoping she would elaborate on what she meant by dancer.

Emma seemed to be cowering beneath the throw as if she was scared, she kept her voice low, barely a whisper in fact as she finally spoke up again.

"I'm a….a stripper. I dance; danced in a club"

The brunette gasped, shocked by the admission. Emma was so young. Stripping was no type of a career for a girl of her age, in fact it wasn't really a profession or career for any woman in her opinion. It was mostly sleazy and distasteful, not to mention disrespectful to their sex. She doubted Emma was at any end of that scale that made it more of a professional environment where she was protected in her work, and suddenly she felt very guilty for pushing her for an explanation and answer to her question. It did make sense however, if Emma's job was to strip, then there was every chance that carried additional responsibilities and that Leopold may have had some involvement with her.

The blonde looked as if she was on the verge of tears. She was clearly ashamed of her line of work and the admission of it to her. Regina reached out tentatively and placed a hand on the blonde's arm.

"How long ago Emma?" she asked gently.

"Few months" she muttered.

Emma couldn't look at Regina anymore. She was ashamed and she wasn't proud of her past at all. She felt uncomfortable suddenly and squirmed, wrapping herself up protectively in the throw hoping that was the end of it.

Regina took a moment to think. If it had been a few months that was long enough to put Leopold in the frame for the pregnancy. It was also long enough ago for her to understand why he had made the accusations about the baby and Emma's intentions, if he had done something to her. The whole revelation made her feel physically sick. She didn't really want to know about it, but she felt she needed to understand, so she had to know what she was dealing with. She didn't think that there was anything malicious in Emma's accepting of her offer though, and she doubted she had just turned up in their lives on purpose. The night Leopold had knocked into her in the street and been purely accidentally and coincidental, or surely, if Emma had wanted something from him she would have pursued them and made a scene.

"Emma, did Leopold, did he…."

Regina was thinking the worst and struggling to find the words to try and ask but Emma knew what she was trying to ask of her. She quickly shook her head and confirmed that he had nothing to do with the baby. Regina just seemed in shock, lost for words, and not knowing whether she should ask any more questions. Leopold had to have done something to her, or he wouldn't have made the remarks towards he had when he had recognised her earlier. Emma watched her closely and nervously bit at the inside of her lip as she toyed with the idea of putting Regina's mind at ease. After all, she knew enough about her now that she might as well know the rest. Emma just had to pray she would understand.

"He came to the club one night. He was with another guy, an older man about his age I think. I had seen them before a few times." Emma began.

"George" Regina confirmed.

Emma assumed that she meant that was the name of the other guy and just nodded. She hadn't even known Leopold's name until that evening. She continued with her story, explaining to Regina how they had liked to watch her dance, at least once a week, sometimes twice and had been doing so for some years.

She had left the children's home at fifteen, running away after she had been caught having run away from her foster home, and a crazy woman who kept claiming she was a special girl. After that she had met Joe when she had been sleeping rough. He had taken her in, given her a place to stay albeit dingy, and he had taken care of her.

The very idea of Emma having been homeless at an even younger age than she was now, upset Regina greatly, it just wasn't right. She kept quiet and listened, trying to keep up with Emma's story and take in all the facts, but she had doubts about Joe. She vaguely remembered Emma mentioning an ex earlier in the evening with the same name.

"Joe, that's your ex?" Regina finally questioned.

Emma had been explaining how he had gotten her the job at the club, so she nodded and confirmed Regina was right in her assumptions. To Regina he sounded like he had been taking advantage of a young girl rather than helping her out, and as Emma continued, Regina only concreted that as a conclusion about the young man. He had taken advantage of her, even if Emma had felt that he had protected her from men that visited the club by keeping her as only a dancer until she was almost eighteen, but he really hadn't if he had been engaged in sexual activity with her since they had met.

"How old was he?" Regina questioned curiously.

Emma shrugged and shook her head. She honestly didn't know how old Joe was but she assumed he wasn't over thirty as he looked youngish. Regina shook her head in disbelief but there was nothing she could do about the events now. Emma tried to reassure that he hadn't made her do anything she hadn't wanted to and that he had always been gentle with her, and that in fairness to him she hadn't exactly told him how old she really was. She had lied and told him she was sixteen, almost seventeen because she hadn't wanted to have been seen as just a kid.

"Joe was talking with them one night. I saw them all deep in conversation whilst they were watching me. I didn't know what was going on but when I went backstage he was waiting for me. He told me I had been booked for a private dance. I'd never done one before but he told me what to do and to be nice as they were paying well for me."

Emma's voice started to become choked and she was almost in tears explaining. She shuffled again, turning away from Regina. She felt a hand gently placed on her back comfortingly but it didn't really offer much. She sniffled a little as the tears started to fall and continued telling Regina about that night.

"I went into the room and they were there, sat waiting. I don't know where the security was but they weren't outside. The man. The other man not your husband. He tried to touch me" Emma gulped down a big breath, racing with her words to get them out.

"George assaulted you?"

"No, but I think, I think he may have if he had gotten the chance."

"Oh Emma, I'm sorry" she apologised, although she didn't know what for.

"Your husband told him not to. He tried to hold him back but he fought against him and that guy, he knocked him back. That's how he got hurt." Emma whispered.

Regina had shuffled closer to her, compelled by something to try and comfort her in any way she could without being too familiar or intrusive. It was clearly all very upsetting for her and had been quite a bit of an ordeal by the sounds of it. She stoked Emma's arm gently. If she didn't want to continue she wasn't going to force her, but to her surprise, Emma went on.

"I begged him not to hurt me but he had me pinned in the corner against the wall. I was so scared that I cried out for him to let me go but he wouldn't. There was a guy at the bar. He must have heard me crying because the next thing I knew, he had pulled the guy, the other guy George, off of me and he got in a bit of a fight with them him trying to get them to leave. I remember sinking down in the corner, I was crying, shaking, and so frightened. He'd torn my clothes when he had been ripped away from me and I was a mess."

Regina swallowed hard. She remembered seeing Leopold that night when he had arrived home. He had stank of alcohol and had some blood on his shirt but she hadn't dared to question him. She had even washed that shirt the next day without a thought. It made her shiver now to think what had gone on to cause him to be in that state.

Emma went on to explain how the young man who had come to her aide, had removed them from the room and then come back to check on her. He had helped her up off of the floor and been sitting with her when Joe had come to find out about all the commotion he had just heard about.

"Joe was overly thankful to him. The guy who had intervened. He offered him a free dance and a drink. He declined the offer but Joe insisted so he sat with me, got me some water, made sure I was ok instead" Emma sniffled.

"He sounds like a nice guy" Regina commented.

Emma nodded in acknowledgement. He had been a nice guy. His name was Neal and that night had been the first time she had met him, and the last time she had seen him. She told Regina all about him and the evening they had spent together. He had been caring and kind, making sure she really was ok and he had never made a move on her, but she had on him. Regina seemed shocked by the revelation, it seemed a strange thing to do after what she had been through, but she listened as the blonde turned again to face her again and continued to explain. She supposed it made sense in a way though, she had sought comfort from someone kind.

"It, it just sort of happened. We were in the backseat of his car" Emma admitted.

Regina gasped realising Emma meant she had slept with him. She glanced down at Emma's little bump and then back up to her quickly, her eyes wide with shock as she stared at her.

"He's the father?" she questioned.

Emma nodded slowly. She knew Neal had to be the father. Joe always took precautions and he had her on birth control, but she had been violently ill that night after the incident and assumed it just hadn't taken. When she had then had sex with Neal, it had been unprotected as they had been caught up in a moment. He clearly had assumed her age and she hadn't told him otherwise. She sniffled as she looked at Regina again and confirmed as such.

"Does he know?"

Emma shook her head.

"Oh Emma" the brunette sighed, her tone sympathetic.

"That's why Joe threw me out. As soon as he saw the bump he knew someone else had, had….had…." Emma explained but was unable to finish her sentence.

Regina acted on instinct and quickly wrapped her arms around Emma as she finally broke down in tears. For someone so young she had been through so much. She held her tightly comforting her the best she could as the blonde cried and sniffled. She was in such a state that just seeing her like that, had Regina trying to fight back her own tears.

"Please don't cry Emma. It will all be ok, I will take care of you now" Regina confirmed.

She had felt she needed to say something to reassure the blonde she was safe with her. She kept hold of her tight and felt Emma wriggle. She looked at her to find Emma looking back at her, as if assessing her declaration for truth. She wanted to believe in Regina's kindness but she was wary. She knew why she was there with Regina and she didn't want to get hurt or used.

"Do you mean that?" she whispered.

"Of course I do" Regina confirmed with a smile, as she brushed stray strands of Emma's damp hair back behind her ear.

Emma heard sincerity in her voice and she was grateful. She needed that right now but she still had doubt in the back of her mind as to why someone as wealthy as Regina would be interested in just helping her, without wanting anything more than what they had agreed in terms of her getting her revenge on her husband. Emma swallowed hard and without warning leant in, taking Regina completely by surprise as she kissed her.

The brunette kissed back but only until she came to her senses and gently pulled away. She suspected Emma was acting in haste. Trying to be thankful for the kindness in a way she knew how to show people her gratitude, but Regina didn't want that.

"Don't do that Emma." She warned gently.

"Why?" the blonde questioned.

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Emma, darling no. Not like this"

"But your husband. He said you were a….a….you said….." Emma uttered confused by the rejection.

"I am and it would be wrong of me to take advantage of you. I do like you Emma, you are very attractive but now is not the time. Do you understand?" Regina explained gently.

Emma pulled away from her embrace and nodded. She did understand and she respected Regina's honesty. Not many people had that level of respect for her. She settled herself again, getting comfortable and closed her eyes. She was suddenly so exhausted and was soon asleep.

Regina sighed gently. It had been a very eventful day. She watched Emma sleeping and stroked her long blonde hair as she rested herself. She was so tired but with her mind whirring as it was, she doubted she would get much rest that night, let alone sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Potential trigger warnings throughout this chapter.

Regina hadn't slept well. Her mind had been overcome with thoughts about all she had learned from Emma during their little talk the night before. She tossed and turned gently upon the duvet, where the younger blonde had slept soundly beside her most of the night, safely tucked up in the duvet. She slowly opened her eyes, giving up on the idea of achieving any further rest, and slowly pulled herself up and off the bed. The clock beside the bed blinked in bright green numbers at her, and she suddenly realised without her alarm she had overslept, which she found ironic, despite the lack of sleep she'd had.

She smiled seeing Emma and left her sleeping whilst she approached the closet to look for suitable work attire. She usually kept out of season outfits in the guest room, and in case of emergency, since she had spent one or two nights hiding in there from Leopold since they were married. She chose a pant suit and took it with her to the bathroom to freshen up and get changed. She didn't really want to leave Emma alone for the morning, but she had meetings, important ones that she now couldn't afford to miss.

Returning to the bedroom a short while later, she saw that Emma had rolled onto her side, facing inwards towards where she had lay that night. It warmed her heart and made her smile. She approached the bed and perched on the edge behind the blonde. Her hand attentively hovered over her exposed shoulder. Regina wasn't sure if it was appropriate for her to disturb her and be so informal given they were still practically estranged, but she felt it was too formal just to leave the young lady a note explaining where she had gone. She swallowed gently, absorbing her sudden feelings of nervousness, and lightly touched Emma's shoulder with her fingertips.

"Emma, dear" she whispered.

The blonde flinched lightly at the unexpected touch and slowly began to stir.

"Yeah?" she answered sleepily.

"I have to go to work. I'll only be gone a few hours. Will you be ok here?"

Emma wriggled round to face Regina better and shuffled up in her sleepy state, looking at her a little worried. The prospect of being alone didn't frighten her, it was just being somewhere not known to her. It was the same feeling she had gotten every time she had gone to bed for the first time at a new foster home, or each time she had been returned to a children's home and there were new residents or carer's who she hadn't known. She was quiet for a long while, which worried Regina a little, but when she finally nodded in acknowledgement she was relived. She smiled and promised again she wouldn't be long.

"Make yourself at home. Everything you need should be here" Regina told her as she got up from the bed.

Emma returned a small, weaker smile and nodded, watching as the brunette disappeared from the room. She sunk back down in the duvet and tried to get herself comfortable again, but after a lot of wriggling around she admitted defeat. The baby had to be lying funny because no matter what she tried her stomach felt suddenly unsettled. She snuggled in the duvet just hoping the uncomfortable sensation would disappear on its own, but it didn't. She turned to face the edge of the bed worried as to what it might be, when, without warning the urge to vomit came over her.

She kicked out of the sheets, scrambling to find her feet, and get out of the bed. Clapping a hand over her mouth she darted towards the bathroom and fell to her knees beside the toilet. She was violently sick, over, and over, gasping for breathes in between heaves. She felt light headed, weak and shaky when the wave finally past. She dropped onto her bottom to relax, and rested her head on the toilet seat as she took time to catch her breath and regain her energy. She wasn't entirely convinced that she was finished either. Her stomach was still making rather aggressive noises as if it was still upset.

So, this was morning sickness she figured, thinking to herself. It was deeply unpleasant and she wasn't looking forward to anymore of it. She had overheard people throughout her life talking about it, and knew it was something happened when you were having a baby, but she hadn't ever paid much attention because she never thought she would be in a position, where it would be something she needed to know about. She groaned as the feeling came over her once more, just as she had predicted and quickly pushed up onto her knees, lifted her head and was sick again as before.

Eventually she emerged from the bathroom, feeling drained of all energy, and headed for the bed. She was exhausted again. She perched on the edge of the bed, with all intentions of crawling back into it to go to sleep when her head began pounding. She groaned and rose to her feet once more.

Regina had left the door ajar, but as Emma approached it she wasn't sure she was ready to brave the rest of the apartment alone. She swallowed hard and placed her hand on the edge of the door to pull it further open. Poking her head out, she looked up the corridor towards the other bedrooms and then down the corridor towards the stairs. All seemed peaceful and the apartment was quiet. She stepped out and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

The apartment was dull downstairs, where no natural light was coming in from the overcast, grey day outside. Emma headed straight for the kitchen, which was in shadow from the lack of light, and chose a cupboard at random searching for a glass. It took a few goes but she eventually found them in one above, and just to the right of the stove. She carefully retrieved a glass and took it to the sink to fill with water to drink.

She turned and leant against the counter as she took the first refreshing sip. It tasted fresh, unlike any tap water she had ever encountered before. She stood and gulped down more of it quickly, quenching her thirst and feeling her headache slowly subsiding with the hydration it provided.

"Well, well, you came back then"

The glass almost slipped out of Emma's hand with the booming voice, and sudden interruption taking her by surprise. She looked up to see Leopold stood between the kitchen and living area, a big smirk on his face, and all suited as if he was only just leaving for work. Instantly that sick feeling returned to her. Regina had said she would be safe there and suddenly she didn't feel it at all. She placed the glass down on the side, quickly weighing up the situation and if she was in any real danger. She wanted to be ready to act if she had to.

"Has she had her wicked way with you yet?" he smirked.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Emma murmured, her voice timid.

She gripped the counter behind her nervously, her knuckles turning white, and she was on edge as Leopold stepped closer into the room and towards her. She knew he could see that tiny bit of fear in her eyes, and he was enjoying the fact that he obviously made her uncomfortable. He came up close, too close for Emma's liking and reached out to brush her cheek but she turned her face away from him and his touch.

Her actions towards him angered him. He quickly grabbed her jaw and forceful made her look at him. He wanted answers about what she had shared about him with his wife, and he wanted them now. He wasn't about to let Regina have any advantage over him. Emma was rigid and still, her blue eyes wide and frightened staring up at him, and she swallowed hard as he demanded to know what she had said.

"Nothing! I swear nothing" Emma squealed.

He released her, hoping she may volunteer something more out of the fright he instilled in her but she only edged back and away, retreating to a safer but not too far distance. Silence fell in the room, the only thing to be heard was them both breathing and the tension between them rinsing.

"I know my wife. She will have wanted to know how I know you. What did you tell her?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Emma stared at him. She hadn't really told Regina anything about them, she had kept it about George. He wasn't going to believe anything she said, even if it was the truth, she just knew it, but she decided it was better than lying or trying to deceive him in any way.

"I told her it was the other guy, George. She doesn't know anything other than that you tried to pull him away from me."

"So, she knows what you are? About your dirty little job, Princess?" he snarled, amusement laced in his tone as he approached her again.

Emma felt her eyes tearing as she nodded. She didn't need reminding about her seedy job, or the nasty associations to stereotyped personas it attached itself too. She wasn't what he thought she was, she never had been, she was just a frightened, vulnerable, young girl who had gotten mixed up in something, which had resulted in men taking advantage of her. She backed away from Leopold again as he got closer but he grabbed her hand and yanked her in close.

"Don't you dare tell her the truth princess" he threatened.

"I won't, I promise" Emma whimpered.

"Good! And we both know that nasty little thing inside you, is nothing to do with me! So keep it that way." he declared, releasing her with a push that sent her tumbling to the floor.

Emma hit the tiles with a thud, landing painfully on her back and feeling a shooting pain as she slowly pulled herself up. She looked up at Leopold stood over her and prayed that was the end of it. He was glaring at her, disgusted by the sight of her and her very existence, she was sure. She didn't want to stare back at him but she felt compelled to maintain eye contact so as not to show weakness, even if tears were now slowly trickling down her cheeks. She hadn't realised she was holding her breath until he stepped over her, heading towards the front door and out to work, and she allowed herself to breathe.

The second the door was closed she scrambled up onto her feet, wincing at the pain from her impact upon the floor and she too hobbled towards the door. She grabbed the chain and secured it, locking the door from the inside as well to protect herself now that he was gone. Regina couldn't have known he hadn't left that morning. Emma just couldn't imagine she would have left her there with him if she had. She took a few deep breaths and rested against the door before eventually letting her tears and upset consumer her. He had been so vile and hateful towards her, more so than he had ever been in any previous encounters and she finally understood why Regina was declaring the war she was to get her divorce.

It was a little after twelve that Regina finally got back from the office. She had her arms full of paperwork from a meeting with her lawyer and other work she had yet to complete. She struggled outside the door to find her key, rummaging in her bag for it, and almost dropping the papers in the process. She steadied all of it in her arms again and slid the key into the lock, turning it and almost walking into the door as she pushed it open and it stopped after an inch. She groaned and looked to see the chain on.

"Emma?" she called.

"Emma, can you come and take the chain off please!" she called.

She wondered what had possessed her to put it on, as they never actually used it. She waited to see if Emma came to her assistance but she didn't. She called out again only to hear her voice echo around emptily in the hall and return to her. She sighed again and dropped her bag and papers down just outside the door. She reached into her jacket pocket and grabbed her cell.

"Sidney, I need some assistance. Someone who can get me into my apartment" she huffed.

"Have you lost your key mam?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"No Sidney, I have not lost my key. The chain is on, Emma is here and she isn't letting me in" she sighed heavily, feeling exasperated.

He offered to sort it right away, and within a matter of minutes the apartment building's handyman was by her side. He seemed to be smirking at her knowingly as he worked through cutting the chain, and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She was concerned more about Emma, than what the gentleman at her aide knew, or thought he knew about her, but it didn't mean she wasn't bothered by it. She picked up her bag and papers and went straight in the second the door was open wide enough for her to squeeze passed.

"Excuse me, Miss…." He called out after her.

She stopped only for a moment to glance back at him, wondering why, in the world, he was still standing there. She didn't need to pay him, it was all included in the building maintenance contract.

"Do you want this chain replacing?" he asked.

Regina was about to refuse, when she had an idea. The chain didn't need replacing but the locks certainly did. She pondered the thought just a moment longer, before returning down the hall to him.

"No, I don't need the chain replacing but, I do want the locks changing. Are you able to assist with this?" she asked.

"Well yes Miss I can, but there's a charge for that"

"I'll pay. Whatever the price, and, if you can do it for me right now, I'll make it worth your while" she grinned.

He was a youngish man, and eager to please, clearly. He jumped at her offer and agreed to the job right away, which of course pleased her. She left him to get to work, turning off her business demeanour and dashed into the heart of the apartment to find Emma. She dropped her bag and papers down on the kitchen counter and checked the living room. Emma wasn't there, so she headed for the stairs to the guest room.

Emma was inside, her back to the door as she sat on the end of the bed. Regina looked at the mirrored closet doors opposite and could see the blonde didn't look overly happy. She seemed very quiet and subdued, stroking her small baby bump as she sat in silence. She didn't want to startle her, or creep up on her, so she stepped just inside the door and kept her voice low, calm, and gentle as she spoke.

"Emma, dear, is everything ok?"

The blonde didn't turn to look at her and just nodded. Regina's sudden presence hadn't made her jump or flinch, which surprised her given how on edge she actually felt. She put it down to the voice, it must have been because she had recognised it and not associated it with her fears. She stayed still and sat, not knowing if the woman would leave her alone, or come and join her.

Regina felt a wash of relief even though she sensed something wasn't quite right still. She crossed the room to join the young woman and perched carefully beside her on the bed. They sat in silence for a moment as Regina waited, giving Emma the opportunity to speak if she wished to.

"Emma?" she questioned again after a long silence, and with them just sitting there.

The blonde turned her head to look at her and smiled weakly.

"Sorry, I just feel a little unwell" she admitted.

"Unwell?" Regina questioned, concerned.

It certainly explained why she hadn't been around when Regina had been calling for her to open the door, but it didn't really answer the question as to why the chain had been on in the first place.

Emma nodded, recognising the concern, and quickly clarified that it was to do with the baby or so she thought.

"Morning sickness?" Regina asked for clarification.

Emma nodded.

"Well I did have plans this afternoon, but if you are feeling unwell I can change them"

"Plans?" she quizzed.

What Regina meant by plans, Emma wasn't sure but she hoped she wasn't about to leave her alone again all afternoon. She had already spent the morning hiding away in the bedroom, for fear of Leopold coming back. So, when Regina confirmed she meant joint plans for them, Emma was relieved.

She had planned to take Emma out shopping. After all she couldn't have the girl running around in those ridiculous pyjamas, and she would need proper attire to accompany her to functions. Emma seemed to understand what she was saying and agreed she was well enough for the trip out.

"Right, I'll find you something suitable to wear then" Regina declared with a smile, as she stood up and headed out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma felt stupid as she trudged around the department store with Regina. The only leisure wear that Regina had owned had been from her days when she had partaken in horse riding. It had been a passion of hers many years ago, when she had been younger, but when she had lost her beloved steed, Rocinante, she had given up on riding and owning horses altogether.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as Regina stopped to pick out some items from a rail of clothing Emma wouldn't have chosen herself. She looked ridiculous, the tight white t-shirt Regina had given her, barely fitting, let alone covering her small baby bump, and then the baggy jodhpurs just sagged under her bump where they to, were too tight to cover her bump. Then she had on her own scruffy pair of shoes, that didn't match the outfit at all. She quickly looked away and kept her head down, grateful of her long blonde hair to hide her face under.

"Come on Emma, you need to try these things on." Regina insisted.

She headed towards the changing rooms, her arms full of chosen items for all occasions. Regina had explained to Emma that she would need to let her choose the items, as she would need clothing for functions they would attend, dinners, or just being out in public. Since she was paying for it all and knew what Emma required, Emma had deemed it to be a fair deal. She followed her across to a large changing area and stepped into a booth, where Regina dumped the items in her arms and told her she would be right back.

"So, just try them on. Put the ones you fit in and like on the left, those you don't or can't fit in on the right and then we will go through them when I am back. I won't be long"

Emma nodded her understanding, but felt somewhat overwhelmed as she watched Regina saunter away. She was slow in moving to put the items she now had to try on down, and then found she was bothered by an assistant.

"Oh Hello Miss, I will be right here if you need my assistance. Do you need my assistance?" she greeted in a high pitched, screechy voice and she seemed very forthcoming.

Emma shook her head as the assistant glanced her up and down and then gave her a forced smile. She just wanted to be alone, but clearly the lady was going nowhere.

"I think you could use some assistance in your condition" she commented pushily.

Emma quickly assumed that the woman must work for commission. She was undressing her within a second and completely invading her personal space as she thrust the first outfit at her. Taking it, Emma slipped it from the hanger, slipped it on, and then allowed the assistant to zip it up for her. She looked at herself in the mirror the whole while, feeling out of place and even more foolish than she had done in Regina's teenage riding gear.

She could tell the assistant was judging her. The gown she had on was too beautiful and although it could suit her she supposed, she knew she was out of place even trying it on. She swallowed nervously and asked in a quiet voice if the assistant could unzip her. She stepped out of the gown the second she could and tried on the next item quickly. Her tatty underwear left little to the imagination and it looked dirty, another thing she was sure she was being judged for.

Regina was busy in the lingerie department. She was picking out a selection of items for Emma, again from basics, to fancy pieces that she would need to suit the different styles of clothing that had already been picked out. She had peeked a look at the tags on Emma's existing underwear items when she had been showering before they left, so she was confident in the sizing of what she was purchasing. She smiled as she took a pile to the cash desk, paid and had them boxed and bagged.

"Treating your husband Mrs White?" the assistant asked with a smile.

She was a regular and used to Regina's shopping habits, from all the hours of retail therapy she had done over the years as a way of trying to cope with her unhappy marriage. She assumed Regina was shopping for herself, and Regina was about to let her keep the assumption when she saw and opportunity.

"No, actually, these are for my new girlfriend" she informed her with a smug, little grin.

The assistant was stumped for words, shocked a little by the admission and just gave Regina an awkward smile in acknowledgment as she packed the parcels into a shiny, designer bag. Regina couldn't help feeling smug though. It had been the perfect opportunity to start some news circling, and that was of course because she knew assistances liked to gossip, which then passed on to the beauticians, who would then chat with the customers and of course gossip about social circles with them.

Taking the bags, Regina headed next to the footwear department, only browsing to pick out what might be suitable for Emma to try on when she was finished in the changing room. There was so much choice and so many of the shoes were so beautiful she wanted them for herself, but she had to focus on the task at hand, and that was getting Emma ready for her new role as high flying, kept woman, girlfriend. She brushed her fingers over a silk pair of heels and smiled to herself, thinking about how beautiful the shoes would look on Emma's feet with the beautiful evening gown she had picked out, when she was interrupted.

"Regina?" A voice questioned from behind, as a gentle hand landed on her shoulder.

She turned and beamed a big smile seeing it was one of her dear, and only friends, Kathryn. She quickly hugged her and gave her a dignified kiss on each cheek, before continuing to beam a smile at her.

"Treating yourself are you? What's he done now?" Kathryn grinned and joked.

She knew how much Regina liked to treat herself, courtesy of Leopold's bank balance of course when they had fought, but that was only because that was what Regina had told her. Again, Regina was about to lie, but felt inspired by her honestly with the sales assistant and decided to tell Kathryn the same.

"Your girlfriend?" she queried.

"Yes, Emma. I can't wait for you to meet her Kathryn" she exclaimed.

"OK, you sure you are feeling ok? Is this girlfriend actually real?" Kathryn asked confused, as she didn't see anyone around with Regina.

Regina shook her head and explained that Emma was in the changing room. Kathryn smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, still wary her friend. Regina was insistent then, and even offered for her to come and meet Emma, but unfortunately Kathryn was on her way to a meeting so had to decline, but she did present Regina with a fantastic opportunity.

"Regina, I would love to meet her. Come by for dinner and drinks tonight?" Kathryn offered with a smile.

"Of course!"

"Ok, see you at 7?" Kathryn confirmed.

"7 it is" Regina confirmed with a smile.

Regina quickly returned to the changing room after having paid for a few more items for Emma, to find her being fussed over the assistants. She smiled at the two of them then looked at Emma, who seemed somewhat fed up.

"So, how did it go? Does it all fit?" she asked.

Emma sighed gently about to say something, when the sales assistant quickly interjected. The young lady told Regina that every item was perfect, that they had gotten all the right sizes and then quickly attempted at making the sale. She was overly attentive to Regina, showing her each of the items once more when she asked to review her choices before making any final purchases and Emma just slowly slipped away realising she wasn't going to get a word in.

She left them to finalise and started to wander about within the department, looking for herself and trying to waste time whilst she waited for Regina. She really didn't like much of the clothing she was browsing through and eventually found herself in the footwear. She looked around the department a little more enthusiastically and headed over to wall of sneakers when a certain pair caught her eye. She smiled going over and admired them more closely. Like magpies where attracted to anything shiny, Emma was attracted to almost anything red.

The bright red baseball shoes sported their designer logo proudly, were bright and pristine and had Emma smiling brightly as she picked them up and stroked over the soft material. They were so nice and she knew she couldn't afford them so regrettably she put them back down. She couldn't ask Regina because she knew they weren't there for that. Regina was buying her clothes so that she could do what she had agreed to do, not because she wanted to. With a sigh, Emma turned to leave the department and almost walked straight into a woman who was stood directly behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she mumbled, slowly lifting her head to give her an apologetic smile.

"Regina" she gasped.

"You like those sneakers?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged and sort of shook her head, feeling somewhat embarrassed and as if she was in trouble for wandering off without permission.

"Emma. Do you like those sneakers?" Regina questioned again in a slightly firmer tone of voice.

"Yeah. I guess" Emma mumbled again with a shrug.

Regina smiled and shook her head. Emma was so shy and scared and she didn't know why she was acting so sheepishly. She had offered to buy her clothes so if she liked something, didn't like something or wanted a certain item then all she had to do was say. They stood opposite each other silently again as Emma looked down at her feet, and Regina glanced around quickly to see if any assistants happened to be hanging around nearby.

"Excuse me" she called when she saw a young man heading across the footwear department.

He stopped on the spot and quickly changed direction, heading over to assist her as a potential customer.

"Yes Madam, can I be of assistance?" he asked chirpily.

"Yes, please could you fetch me a pair of those red sneakers? Emma tell the gentleman your size please" Regina asked with a smile.

Emma's head snapped up, her eyes widening as she stared at Regina and stammered not knowing what to say. The poor assistant just stood patiently, looking at the blonde and waiting for confirmation of the size he was going to the stock room for. Emma swallowed gently, stepping closer to Regina, wary she was being watched.

"Regina I….I don't need them" she whispered.

"But you want them. Size please?" Regina insisted as she flashed a smile at the young man.

The blonde whispered in her ear, but loud enough that he overheard and he quickly went off to get them but Emma still insisted she didn't need or want them. She told Regina she had just been browsing but the brunette knew it was a lie. She had seen her admiring them and even though she hadn't seen her eyes, she knew that Emma desired them just from the way she had been holding it in her hand and had touched the material as she had approached.

"Here you are madam" they young man confirmed with a smile as he handed the box to Regina upon return.

She handed them to Emma and insisted she check them and try them on. If she was getting them she wanted to be sure they fitted. Emma swallowed nervously and took the box, doing as she was instructed and tried to avoid looking at the sales assistant. She felt he was judging her, again for the way she looked out of place in the store, so didn't want to actually see him doing just that.

"Do they fit?" Regina asked after Emma slipped them both on.

"Yes" Emma muttered gently.

She couldn't help looking down at her feet and actually admiring them in the sneakers. They really looked good on her, and they felt so comfortable. As instructed by Regina she walked up and down a few times to make sure they didn't rub or pinch and then stopped in front of the mirror and looked at herself, instantly feeling ridiculous again because of her mismatched outfit she quickly returned to them, sat down and slipped them off of her feet.

"Right, we will take these then please" Regina confirmed to the assistant.

He beamed a smile, pleased to have made a sale but was instantly stopped from proceeding when Emma handed the box back up and chirped up.

"No, no I can't have them Regina"

The sales assistant took the box, confused and unsure of how he was proceeding as Regina stared at Emma in disbelief. She couldn't read her because the blonde wouldn't look at her and she slowly started to walk away.

"Emma?!" Regina called out but she didn't stop.

"I, I'm very sorry, how quickly can you sort these for me?" she rushed as she glanced to the assistant and then back to Emma trying not to lose sight of her.

"Do you have an account with us madam?"

"Ummm, yes, yes Mills" she confirmed quickly as she saw Emma's blonde hair disappear out of the door.

"I can take cash madam, and run it through your account. You can have them now without attending me to the till" he confirmed.

Regina quickly agreed, exchanging the cash and taking the box hurriedly from his hands. She was most grateful and overly thankful as she dashed away from the store. She couldn't lose Emma, not now. She rushed out into the street, stopping and scanning the crowd knowing Emma couldn't have got far. It took a few moments but she soon spotted her not far up the street. She couldn't run after her because of her heels so she called out her name over and over, quickening her pace and with the tiniest bit of luck managed to catch her up.

"Emma" she demanded as she grabbed her arm to stop her in her tracks.

"Hey, what on earth was that?!"

Regina was frowning, not angry but a little annoyed and concerned. She held Emma's arm gently and waited for her to explain. It had been somewhat embarrassing for her back in the store, with the assistant having to deal with Emma's strange actions, and she really wanted to understand the problem.

"What was what?" Emma mumbled looking away from her.

"In the store? Getting the sneakers is not an issue Emma. If you want them I can afford them" Regina told her.

"It's not right. I don't want them." Emma snapped.

"Why not?" Regina snapped in retaliation.

A few passers-by happened to glance at their little altercation in the street, which had Regina quickly lowering her voice.

"Why don't you want them Emma? You were looking at them as if you liked them"

"Because, that's not why we are here is it" Emma grumbled.

"Well no, but if you like them I am happy to get them."

Emma looked away and shook her head. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion and she couldn't tell if it was just her hormones or something more. Regina was being too nice to her and she knew she didn't deserve it. If she only knew the truth about her she wouldn't be so happy to just buy her things, in fact she probably wouldn't even want to carry on with their deal. She pulled her arm gently out of Regina's grip and slowly turned to face her again.

"I don't deserve them" she declared tearfully.

Regina softened instantly at seeing her upset, and reached out again and stroked her arm. She didn't understand Emma at all, or why she felt that way.

"Of course you do dear" she confirmed gently with a smile, trying to give her a little boost.

Emma argued again, insistent that she really didn't. Tears started to fall slowly down her cheeks and she asked if they could just leave it. She felt terrible and she just wanted to go back to Regina's where she could put her own grotty clothes back on, and pretend for just one minute more that she was her old self.

"Emma, please I don't understand. Why don't you think you deserve these? I want you to have them, especially if they make you comfortable and happy"

Emma sniffled and shook her head. She really couldn't do this. She couldn't lie any more, not to herself, not to Regina and not for Leopold.

"Because I, I lied!" she declared.

"It was more with Leopold, more than I actually told you about"

It seemed like she had shouted it out as suddenly everything around them fell silent, and seem to be in slow motion. Regina's jaw dropped and now it was her time to stammer in disbelief. She had no idea how to react and her mind ran wild with all the possibilities of what that could have meant. She shook her head and tried to supress any of the thoughts that made her feel physically sick and quickly pulled Emma in close to her for a hug, which left the blonde equally as surprised. She hadn't been expecting that reaction at all.

She was also surprised when Regina didn't ask any questions and pulled away from the embrace. Sniffling, Emma pushed back her hair behind her ear and waited for her dismissal but it didn't come. Regina still looked and seemed shocked as she took her hand and forced a smile at her.

"Well then, I think you definitely deserve them then! And I need some wine, so home?" Regina stated.

Emma stared blankly at her for a minute or two before realising she was actually serious.

"You're…not mad?" she questioned.

"No dear. I just need a drink, so come along" she replied calmly, as she tugged Emma's hand and they started walking away together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Potential trigger warnings throughout this chapter.

Everything had been awkward as they had returned to the apartment. Regina had gone straight to the kitchen and poured herself a generous glass of wine, as Emma had gingerly entered the living room and stood, resting against the back of the sofa and waiting for an opportune moment to try and explain to Regina. The problem was, Regina really didn't want to talk about it. She didn't need Emma to say the words to know what the possibilities of what may have happened between her and Leopold. He had either attacked her or forced or her, or he had threatened her, after all he had a track record.

"Regina….can I…" Emma began but Regina soon interrupted her.

"Just, Emma I don't want to know. We have to get ready. We are going to my friends at 7" she informed as she placed her glass elegantly back down on the side and twirled it in her fingers.

"Please I want to explain"

"Emma, I said no"

"Why?" the blonde protested instantly.

"Because I know ok, I already know what he does to girls, to me. I don't need to hear you say that he…he…" Regina retorted, as she picked up her glass again and took a large gulp of it.

"It's not what you think" Emma muttered shyly.

She really wanted to tell Regina the truth. She needed her to know what had happened, so that she understood why she didn't want her charity, and why she didn't deserve it. She hated the guilt she felt.

"No?" Regina quipped.

She didn't believe Emma at all. It was exactly as she thought, she knew it was. If he had been there that night in the club with George, the night Emma had told her about, then she knew he had done something terrible to her and she couldn't bring herself to really imagine how painful and horrid it must have all been for Emma. She didn't want her to have to relive that pain either, not when she appeared to have been through more than enough.

"No" Emma confirmed quietly.

Regina shook her head and sighed. She didn't have time for this, neither of them did. They needed to start getting ready or they would be late for Kathryn. Her apartment was the other side of the city, and in the traffic they would never get there if they weren't both ready to leave within the hour.

Regina downed the rest of her glass of wine, and then popped it into the dishwasher before approaching Emma. She grabbed up the shopping bags she had dropped down by the wall as they had arrived back and headed towards the stairs, calling to Emma to follow.

The blonde huffed a little and followed somewhat reluctantly. She didn't understand why Regina wouldn't just let her explain, and why dinner was so much more important than them talking. She did as she was told though, grabbing a shower and cleaning herself up in the guest bedroom en-suite, whilst Regina did the same in the master bedroom. She cried a little in the shower as she thought back about Leopold and what had happened and she wondered how upsetting Regina was going to find the truth when she finally allowed her to tell her.

When she finally came out of the shower she was surprised to find Regina in her room, riffling through the bags of shopping and pulling out bits and pieces. She watched, wondering if she was calmer and more approachable to the subject of talking now. It gave her a strange sensation as she looked at Regina, wrapped in a towel, with small beads of water upon her tanned skin glistening in the dim light of the room. Her short dark hair was wet and pushed back behind her ears and she just looked beautiful. Emma swallowed down a lump in her throat and then coughed gently to get Regina's attention, approaching with caution as the brunette looked up at her.

"Right, I think you should wear this red one, and these pumps, oh and you have new underwear to match" Regina informed her as she held up a flash of red material and waved it at Emma.

"Regina, please I think it would just be easier if you let me explain what happened with him" Emma asked in a hushed, cautious voice.

"Emma, please I told you I really don't need to hear about how my husband, how he….umm" Regina spat choking and not wanting to actually say that horrid word.

"He didn't rape me" Emma just blurted out to get out in the open.

She was hoping it might also put Regina's mind at ease, and allow her to let Emma open up and speak to her.

Regina stuttered for a moment as she stood up straight and sighed. Emma saying the word didn't make it any better, nor believable but she decided that if Emma wasn't classing it as such she shouldn't prejudge. She took the dress with her as went to the bed and sat upon the edge. Emma just watched, waiting for her to say something but she didn't. Instead she just patted the bed besides her gesturing for Emma to join her. So, the blonde trudged over slowly and lightly sat herself at Regina's side.

"Ok, talk" Regina told her.

Emma suddenly didn't know where to start and she stammered as she tried to think about where made the most sense. She wanted Regina to fully understand that what had happened between her and Leopold had happened before the events she had told her about with George.

"A week before that night I told you about, your husband paid Joe a lot of money to hire me…."

Emma started with explaining how Joe had told her she needed to do the job, even though she hadn't wanted to. The idea of being alone with a man she barely knew wasn't what scared her, it was what he might have wanted. Joe hadn't said much about it either. He had simply dressed her up in the smallest and most revealing dress he had owned for her, and high shoes, with minimal underwear and he had piled her into a car, which had then driven her to a posh hotel just on the outskirts of the city.

The blonde sniffled as she described the hotel, and the suite she had been escorted up to. Regina knew it well, and as soon as Emma had told her about it she had managed to identify the exact night. She remembered it fondly because it was a night she had spent entirely alone, and although at the time she hadn't given his whereabouts a second thought, and she had revelled in the freedom of that night, she now only felt regret.

Emma carried on, explaining how he had a few business associates there, and they had arrived shortly after she had. Leopold had explained that she was there to pretend to be his mistress, given her a large diamond ring to wear and had told her that he had paid for her to stay with him the whole night, a detail that Joe had conveniently left out. But Leopold had explained that hadn't meant sex, instead he had offered her more money for that pleasure and she had refused the offer of cash.

"I couldn't get away though" Emma sniffled as she looked at Regina.

The brunette had tears in her eyes same as the blonde, and she took her hand gently and she gave it a little reassuring squeeze. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of what Emma was describing. She knew what Leopold's business associates were like. She had spent many meetings with him and them all ogling her like she was there for show only, and not to discuss business. So she could just imagine how they had been with her. Little touches, suggestive behaviours and squeezes or pats of her bottom as she walked by. It was very distressing to even try to imagine what she might have been through.

"Emma, it's still not right. So, did you, have sex?" Regina asked her gently.

She knew Emma wasn't finished telling her the story and she knew that it was only going to get worse. Leopold wouldn't just pay for her to be a pretty little ornament for the evening and then not try to benefit more from the arrangement, even if she had refused his offer.

"Emma, are you upset because you think I am going to be upset and hurt that you slept with my husband?" she asked calmly.

The blonde sniffled again, a single tear falling and running down her cheek as she squeezed Regina's hand gently and nodded.

"You consented to sleep with him, or he paid your, ummm Joe for that?"

Emma looked at her confused by the question. She didn't understand what the difference was. So Leopold had paid for her, for it, she hadn't had a choice to say no, so that was her consenting. She lay there, she let it happen.

"Emma, did you want to sleep with him?" Regina asked more plainly.

The blonde gulped awkwardly.

"I didn't say no" she admitted in a whisper.

Regina gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She wasn't in shock, she just couldn't believe that a girl as young as Emma had had to go through such a terrible experience. She doubted Emma had even benefitted from the deal either, she suspected as with these things when she had read about them in papers, and seen them on the news that she hadn't received a penny, and that it had all gone into the pimps pocket. She squeezed Emma's hand again and pulled her in gently for a hug.

"I told you that you deserved the sneakers, didn't I?" she sniffled herself and attempted a small chuckle.

She had to laugh or she was just going to cry. Leopold really was a monster of a man, and she was glad in some ways that he was going to get what was coming to him.

"Come on, we need to get ready or we are going to be late"

Regina pulled away from Emma gently and quickly wiped at her own teary eyes, before forcing a smile at Emma. She could tell that she was upset by the whole ordeal, but they had to get on with the task at hand. She patted the blonde's knee gently and handed her the dress as she got up to go and finish getting ready.

Regina thought a lot about what Emma had told her as she picked out a dress and matching heels of her own, fixed her hair and then sat down to put on her make up. She glanced in the vanity mirror to behind her and the empty bed. She could see him even though he wasn't there. Watching her apply her make up as she got ready for an evening out, his eyes fixated on her not lovingly but lusting after her body alone. There mere thought of him sent a shiver down her spine and she quickly returned her thoughts to the night Emma had explained to her.

She wondered if he had done the same with her. Watched her uncomfortably getting undressed, as he just lay there on the bed waiting for her to join him, or did he even let her get undressed, he might just have insisted she get upon the bed. Had he been forceful with her, or gentle and kind, all questions that plagued her as she applied her lipstick. Then a thought crossed her mind that she couldn't shake away at all. Leopold had paid for Emma's services, and that was when it suddenly hit her why the whole debate over the shoes had come up. Emma hadn't been worried that she would be scared or angry, she was worried that she was being paid off for something more than they had agreed. Just like what happened with her husband.

She quickly rose from her vanity and rushed to the guest room, only to stop in her tracks at the door when she saw Emma getting changed into the underwear she had purchased, and the dress she had chosen. She swallowed down a lump of guilt in her throat and tapped the door quietly to get her attention.

"Emma, I am sorry" she declared in a low voice as the blonde turned around to face her.

"For what?" the blonde questioned innocently.

She didn't see what Regina had to apologise for, and if it was for her husband well it was firstly too late, and secondly not her fault. She stood and waited for Regina to respond, awkwardly holding the red dress up against herself, and hoping it wouldn't slip.

"You don't have to wear that dress. You can wear whatever you want, whatever makes you feel comfortable. I am not like him Emma, I don't want control"

"Like who?" Emma asked with a confused frown.

"My husband. Like your….well Joe. I don't want to control you dear"

Emma shook her head slightly, still confused. This was Regina's arrangement. Her scheme to get back at her husband, so of course she was in control. Emma had no idea what she wanted her to do, or how she wanted her to behave, so she was going to have to control her. She wasn't making any sense and Emma quickly told her so.

"I mean Emma, if you want to wear something else you can. I know we have a deal but, I feel like I am doing to you what they did and I don't want that"

"Regina, what are you saying? You don't need me to help anymore?"

Emma was growing concerned. She really liked Regina, thought she was a lovely woman and she had shown her so much kindness. She didn't know what she was going to do, or where she was going to go if she didn't have this job she had been given. It was a really good deal for her, and Regina was wrong to compare herself to Joe. He was a nasty man, using her solely for his own gain and not paying her fairly for her work, Regina's deal was far from that.

"No! No, I still want you to help me." Regina quickly insisted.

"So….?" Emma asked, she was still confused.

Regina sighed heavily and felt awkward trying to explain herself stood in the doorway. She gestured towards the bed, and as Emma perched upon the corner she joined her and sat further away. She needed the distance to be able to think clearly, and say what she needed to without further confusing the situation.

"I feel I am not explaining well. I am sorry. I still would like for us to continue with our deal. God knows I want my divorce from him more than anything, especially now; but I need you to understand that you do have freedom Emma. You can say no to me, you can wear whatever makes you comfortable, you can ask for anything you need or want. I am not trying to buy or control you, I am just seeking your assistance for reward, but only if you consent"

She rushed to get her words out, and shook not feeling calm at all. She just hoped Emma understood.

The blonde took a moment to process what Regina had told her, and it still seemed confusing but she got the gist of it and nodded slowly, giving the brunette a gentle smile. She just wanted to reassure her that she didn't feel it was that way, but she didn't want to overcomplicate the moment with more words, and trying to explain herself, which she also was not good at. If Regina really knew what that night had been like, or any of the experiences Emma had had growing up, she knew she wouldn't be comparing herself as she was. She didn't want to tell her that either though. The woman already seemed upset enough.

"So ummm can you help with the zip on this?" Emma asked hesitantly as she got off of the bed.

She had her back facing Regina and was indicating to the zip at the back of the skater style dress. Regina smiled and stood up going over and taking the zip.

"You don't have to wear this." She reminded her.

"No, I know. I want to, but on one condition…" Emma grinned to herself knowing Regina couldn't see her face.

"What?"

"I wanna wear my well-deserved sneakers?" she giggled.

She heard Regina sigh with relief and heard the smile in her voice when she agreed that she thought that was a novel idea. She went to fetch the box from amongst the shopping, and promptly returned to Emma, handing it to her. Emma smiled as she took it and plonked back down on the bed. She lifted the lid and Regina couldn't help filling with emotion as she saw her little face light up at the sight of the red sneakers. She smiled and leaned in close, just lightly kissing the top of Emma's head and catching her completely by surprise with the affection.

"Two minutes Emma, then we'll get going ok?"

"Ok" Emma confirmed quietly with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Potential trigger warnings throughout this chapter.

Emma and Regina arrived at Kathryn's apartment block just a little after 7. The traffic had been an absolute nightmare, to the point Regina had asked James to just pull up around the corner and they had walked the last two blocks. The apartment block wasn't nearly as splendid as Regina's, and Emma wondered how she came to be friends with someone who wasn't quite in the same social circle as she was.

Regina stepped out of the small elevator first, and Emma fell into line waddling along a little behind her, as she strode towards the door. They had barely spoken in the car and the silence between them was becoming awkward. Regina came to a stop at a door midway down the corridor and Emma promptly stopped behind her, and used her to hide a little out of sight.

"Emma, don't be shy. Come out so Kathryn can at least see you when she answers the door!" Regina insisted.

But Emma stayed firmly behind her, peering round as she heard the scratching of nails against the door as a chain was undone, and the lock was clicked open. The door swung back gently to reveal a sheepish looking woman, with long blonde-ish hair like her own. She was pretty and trim and tall, with sculpted facial features that made it appear as if she was pouting gently, even though she was smiling.

"Regina, hi, come in come in" she stated as she stepped aside.

Regina smiled, greeted her friend and headed straight on in, exposing Emma and leaving her stood in the hallway like a lost little girl. She couldn't bring herself to look at the woman, and knew she was staring at her. Kathryn was indeed, with a grin still on her face she eyed Emma from head to toe and then looked back to Regina.

"This is your girlfriend?" she asked in a slightly amused tone.

Kathryn couldn't believe her eyes. Emma was shy, and timid, not what she had imagined at all. She was so young as well, which definitely surprised her. She thought Regina might have gone for someone similar to herself, powerful, of a similar class and background, neat, tidy, authoritarian, but no, she had completely got it wrong. When Regina nodded and smirked somewhat proudly in confirmation that Emma was in fact her girlfriend, Kathryn looked back at the blonde and chuckled a little as she insisted she come inside also.

Emma glanced up for just a second and quickly hurried into the small apartment. To her surprise it seemed much bigger on the inside, and that was because it was a long rectangular shape. Emma had assumed from the windows outside that each apartment was small, but they weren't at all. It was all very modern inside, but with a shabby chic feel and look. Emma looked around nervously as she followed Kathryn and Regina towards the kitchenette, once the hostess had closed the front door.

"So, what's your girlfriend's name Regina? Introduce us properly" Kathryn grinned as she extended her hand out to Emma.

"Kathryn, this is Emma. Emma, this is Kathryn, my oldest and only friend" Regina sighed heavily.

She hated the whole introductions thing, and she rolled her eyes at Kathryn as she shook Emma's hand politely.

"Well, at least now I know what to call you Emma. Would have been awful to have to keep calling you Regina's girlfriend, wouldn't it?" Kathryn joked in an attempt to break the ice.

Emma murmured her agreement and nodded, forcing a small polite smile at the blonde stranger.

"So what are you cooking Kathryn. Something smells good?" Regina asked.

She was trying to make conversation before Kathryn started an Emma inquisition.

"Oh you know, that is the wonderful smell of freshly delivered Chinese" Kathryn grinned again, as she reached down two wine glasses from the shelf, and went to reach for a third.

Regina forced a smile. She wasn't amused. Kathryn hated cooking she knew that, but she despised the greasy Chinese that Kathryn enjoyed from the grotty little place opposite her apartment block. She regretted saying it smelt good now because it meant Kathryn would actually expect her to consume some of it. She just had to pray now that it didn't have the same effects on her delicate stomach as last time.

"Kathryn hates to cook" Regina informed Emma, so as to explain the facial expression she had given.

"And Regina hates Chinese from Wongs downstairs, so she can stop pulling that face because I got this Chinese from that super new posh place in the centre. The Mystic River"

"You bought food from The Mystic River?" Regina questioned.

She had to admit that wasn't half as bad as Wongs, but it was pricy and Kathryn didn't easily part with her wealth, unless it was for a vintage bottle of something alcoholic.

"Well I am impressed" Regina quipped, somewhat sarcastically still.

Kathryn shook her head playfully with a little tut and smirked at Regina as she grabbed a bottle of red from her wine rack and started to pour into all three glasses. She was generous with the servings and promptly brought a glass over for both Regina and Emma. The brunette took hers and instantly had a taste, it was full bodied and a delight to the taste buds. Kathryn also handed a glass to the blonde who stammered, not knowing how to refuse the drink.

"Oh Kat, Emma can't have that" Regina quickly interjected.

"Why not? She underage or something?" Kathryn joked, still holding the glass out to Emma.

"Hardly. No, she's…." Regina was less that impressed trying to reply when Emma simply spirted out the reason rather innocently herself.

"I'm pregnant"

The style of her dress was actually hiding her bump quite well, and Kathryn hadn't even noticed it. She stared at Emma for a moment, then looked between the two of them with their serious looking faces. It had to be a joke, she was certain. She smirked and tried not to laugh as she questioned Regina.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously" she confirmed, from behind her wine glass that was now to her lips and hiding a developing smirk.

She watched Kathryn as she eyed Emma up and down again in complete shock. They could both see the baby bump but Kathryn seemed to be having some difficulty.

Kathryn was naturally intrusive as a person, very curious and suspicious of others and that was what made her so good at her job as a journalist, but she really was having trouble with understanding if she was being played or not. She circled around Emma, looking for evidence of tightness, or stretch in the fabric of her dress, which may give further insight as to whether she was in fact pregnant and just not showing very much. It made Emma suddenly feel very uneasy as she peered to Regina who was still hiding behind her wine glass and keeping quiet. Eventually Kathryn stopped and stood still right in front of her. She tried her very best to look Emma in the eye and ask again if they were serious, but failed miserably only to break out in light giggles.

Emma realised she was going to have to show Kathryn, or that she was going to be gawked at all night as she looked for signs, which made her feel uncomfortable about being there. She didn't want to be on show for someone like that, well not privately anyway. She pulled the skirt on her dress down, and held it back a little so that it stretched across her tummy.

"Ohhhh" Kathryn stated as her eyes widened a little.

She could see it now, and took a sip of wine from the glass she had been offering Emma to help her get over the realisation. That was two surprises about Regina's girlfriend she had had in one night, and she wondered if there were anymore. She loved a good bit of gossip and secretly hoped there was.

Kathryn took a step back finally when Emma let go of her dress and her bump seemed to disappear under it once more. She was keen to get them sat at the table and eating so that she could get them chatting and hopefully learn more about her friend's new relationship. She gathered the silver foil trays and started laying them out on the table, then returned to the kitchen for plates and cutlery which she set out in three places.

"Ok well sit down, get comfy" she declared as she showed off the table.

She headed back into the kitchen one last time to fetch Emma a glass of water, and then returned to the table to take her seat. Both Emma and Regina were sitting silently, neither of them making a move for the food, which made Kathryn sigh dramatically as she grabbed one foil container.

"I'll be mother then" she joked as she unfolded the rim and popped the cardboard lid off.

Emma thanked her politely as she empty out some rice onto her plate, and then some meat from another tub. Regina got served a noodle dish, which she for once didn't look at disgusted and Kathryn had the same as Emma. They all started eating silently, the only noise in the apartment the sounds of cutlery hitting the plates.

Kathryn and Regina ate elegantly at always, but Emma's only picked at her food very slowly. She was starving but scared to eat as she usually would.

"Don't you like it Emma?" Regina asked gently.

"Yeah. Yeah it's nice"

"Well then eat up, enjoy it!" Kathryn smiled.

Emma looked down at her plate and the mix of food that she had pushed around. She scooped up a large forkful and shoved it in her mouth, quickly followed by another because it was delicious. Kathryn and Regina exchanged a smile, and then focused their attention back to their own dinners.

"So, how did you two meet?" Kathryn asked as they all finished eating, and she topped up Emma's plate.

She looked between them both as Regina and Emma exchanged glances. The brunette didn't know if Emma was going to answer at all, and if she would be honest, and well she wasn't sure to answer because she had her own agenda given Kathryn's occupation. But, Emma seemed nervous and lost for words so Regina quickly took a sip of wine and cleared her throat.

"At a diner"

Emma gave her a confused look. She didn't see why if the two women were friends, Regina was giving Kathryn and constructed version of the truth.

"The one opposite where you work?" Kathryn asked intrigued.

Regina nodded in confirmation and reached for her wine once more. She took a small sip and then complimented the food trying to get Kathryn off the scent. She wasn't ready to share her and Emma's story yet and she only wanted certain details released into the media, as she knew her friend would not be able to resist tweeting about their evening the second they left, if not whilst they were still there.

"Regina, don't change the subject! I wanna know about you and Emma" Kathryn teased, cocking her head and beaming a mischievous grin at her.

"I told you!"

"No, you said at a diner. Come on I want details?" Kathryn grinned.

Emma felt herself feeling awkward and she didn't dare to say a thing at all when Kathryn looked in her direction for answers, when Regina wasn't forthcoming. Regina tried to take back control by ordering her gently to leave Emma alone, and Kathryn huffed and puffed and began hounding her again for detail.

She felt grateful to Regina for taking the heat back off of her, but Kathryn was soon back firing questions at her on a different subject.

"So, who is the father?" she asked nodding in gesture to Emma's bump.

The blonde's eyes widen and she stammered, hesitating with an answer before confirming that she didn't know. It earned her a glare from Regina. The brunette clearly was unimpressed with the question and Emma's answer. She felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment and quickly excused herself, asking politely if she could use the bathroom.

Kathryn kindly pointed her in the right direction, and Emma quickly disappeared towards and into the bathroom. She waited until she heard the door click shut and then leaned in close to her friend. Resting her elbows on the table, she linked her hands and used them to support her chin as she rested her head upon them and grinned at her friend.

"Right, come on. Spill. What the hell is going on?!" she demanded, widening her eyes excitedly at Regina, which made her eyebrows arch up towards her hairline.

"There is nothing to tell, I have told you all you need to know"

"Well if that's true, how come she couldn't answer the innocent question I asked her?" Kathryn mused.

She stared at Regina waiting for an explanation to that question. The brunette really thought she was smart, but she wouldn't outsmart her this time, no wool was being pulled over her eyes. She smirked as she saw Regina squirm in her seat and instantly recognised the signs of discomfort.

"Oh. My. God! I've got it!" she suddenly declared out of nowhere just as Regina had been about to attempt an excuse.

"It's not! Is it?" she gasped.

Regina swallowed hard, she knew exactly who Kathryn meant. She also couldn't be sure it wasn't after what Emma had admitted earlier in the evening, despite what she said that doubt was still there.

Her silence just spoke volumes to Kathryn and she made the assumption that it had to be true. It was certainly very interesting and it explained so much. She leaned back in her seat and smirked knowingly at Regina. It had to be because of Leopold, and now she was using the blonde to get back at him.

"Well, well, well who knew? You've learned to fight dirty! It's about time he got what was coming to him though. So does he know?"

Emma emerged from the bathroom just as Regina was confirming that it wasn't Leopold's and explaining that he had Emma had an altercation in the past but it wasn't anything to write home about. She just caught the end of the conversation and felt physically sick as she approached the two women deep in conversation. Neither of them had noticed her and she sniffled as she slid back into her seat.

They finally looked up, Regina's cheeks instantly turning crimson with embarrassment and knowing she had been overheard, and Kathryn grinned as she looked at Emma just sat there.

"Emma, we weren't, I…Kathryn got the wrong end of the stick. I had to explain"

"She thinks I slept with your husband and ran off because the baby is his?" Emma queried, a little sassier than she had intended and, than Regina had expected from her.

Kathryn was keen to find out and quickly confirmed Emma's statement, meaning she was still waiting for some confirmation of her suspicions. She suspected she didn't need them though. She gazed at Emma hopefully but her smile soon faded when the blonde scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. She wasn't in the mood to be gossiped about, and she certainly wasn't in the mood to continue on with the pleasantries of an evening with a woman who just wanted to pry.

"What? So I look like some cheap little whore to you, and she'd only be interested in me if there was an ulterior motive?" she accused.

"Emma!" Regina scolded.

Kathryn sat back in shock and looked at Regina. So the shy little blonde had some fire in her. It impressed Kathryn somewhat and eventually she smiled. Emma just stared at her coldly. She still wasn't impressed and she didn't like being judged by strangers who made accusations about her when they had no facts. Kathryn knew she'd touched a nerve though, and it had been her intention. When people were worked up, tongues started to loosen and suddenly truths would slip free.

"My baby is my business, and no just because I slept with her husband doesn't mean it's his!"

Kathryn smiled. The blonde had retaliated again out of nowhere, earning herself another scolding of her name from Regina, and she was certain there would be more shortly. So, she was not disappointed when Emma continued on.

Regina willed for Emma to be quiet. She didn't want Kathryn to have this much information at her fingertips yet and it just appeared to be getting more and more heated. Kathryn was questioning everything Emma said and she was getting so much that by the time Regina finally stood up to stop it all, Kathryn practically knew more about Emma's life and feelings than she had manged to get in the days they had spent together since meeting.

"Emma, we should go. It's getting late." Regina stated as she glared at her friend.

"So soon?" Kathryn questioned with a grin.

"We were just getting started"

"Yes Kathryn I know but Emma is tired. I am tired. I will call you" Regina rushed as she hurried around to Emma's seat and helped her up.

The blonde was fuming and all het up from the slightly heated conversation with Kathryn. She reluctantly got up and practically had to be pushed towards the door by Regina, because she was dragging her heels like a petulant child. Kathryn decided to follow them to the door, observing their interactions very closely and with invested interest as she bid them goodnight.

"Good Night Kat" Regina snapped as she disappeared to awards the elevator with Emma.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma and Regina finally got back to the apartment building after having waited for half an hour on the sidewalk for James to arrive. Regina had practically snapped at him when she had called, and Emma shared her frustrations. She didn't even know why she was friends with someone as nosy as Kathryn when Regina actually seemed like quite a private person.

"Why was she talking about me like that?" the blonde questioned to break the silence as they finally stepped into the elevator.

The brunette sighed heavily and shook her head. She didn't really know why Kathryn had decided to be so intrusive that evening. She didn't usually, she was more of an observer, who asked subtle and very precise questions in order to extract information of use. But it wasn't the first time she had acted in that manner, Regina knew that for sure.

"She really thinks I am just some cheap little whore doesn't she?" Emma quizzed further at Regina's silence.

"No"

The brunette was feeling exhausted and her head was starting to throb from her frustration and the drink consumed with what little she had eaten of dinner. She really didn't want them to argue about Kathryn, and she made a mental note to call her friend later and give her a grilling of her own for making Emma feel uncomfortable at dinner.

"Do you think I am too?" Emma suddenly asked out of the blue.

The ping of the doors signalled they had arrived at their floor as they elegantly slid apart to reveal the entrance corridor. Regina was shocked that Emma would even asked such a thing and she was quick to deny the accusation.

Regina stepped out of the elevator hoping that would at least pacify Emma. All she really wanted to do right now was grab a relaxing and refreshing shower, and crawl into her bed. It had been a very long again. Emma being in her life was turning it into a whirlwind. She closed her eyes momentarily and rubbed her temple as she approached the apartment, with Emma hot on her heels, still trying to talk away, and question her friend's behaviour.

"Emma, please…." She began to protest but was interrupted as she reached the door.

"It's important to me!" Emma insisted, still badgering on as Regina slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open.

She failed to answer Emma. She didn't think she had to really, if it wasn't already to the blonde that she didn't think of her that way, she wasn't sure that her denying the blonde's accusations was actually going to help. She sighed as she trudged down the corridor towards the kitchen, trying to ignore Emma still quizzing her as she followed.

"Emma…!"

"What?" the blonde questioned, surprised by Regina spinning on her heel and glaring at her.

She could tell she had pushed the brunette and quickly fell silent. They didn't need to exchange words and the silence spoke volumes as Regina retrieved a glass. She filled it with ice cold water from the refrigerator and she slowly wandered from the room, to the stairs and up out of site.

She desperately need some aspirin and walked into the bathroom once again rubbing her temples. She could feel a migraine developing and cursed silently. She hated them, and often incurred them after particularly stressful days at work, but this one seemed to be so much more intense than those. It was coming on fast. She grabbed two pills from the tube in medicine cabinet, elegantly placing one on her tongue and taking a sip from her water to wash it away. The first went down with ease as she closed her eyes to block out the bright bathroom light. She quickly took the second and then sipped her water gently until she felt a little more refreshed.

As she shut the bathroom cabinet and glanced in the mirror she gasped, almost dropping her glass in the sink as she saw a figure behind her. She didn't know when Emma had managed to silently sneak up on her, but she was furious at the fright it had given her. She scolded her as she turned and frowned at her, but quickly winced and rubbed her temple when she felt the pain in her head getting worse.

"Are you ok?" Emma questioned gently.

"No. I have a migraine coming on and your insistent questioning of my opinions of you are not helping."

The brunette headed towards the bathroom doorway, causing Emma to have to step aside to stop her shoving passed her. She watched as Regina went straight for the double bed that was in the centre of the master bedroom, placing her glass down on the bedside cabinet and laying on the right hand side upon the duvet.

Emma didn't want to appear awkward. She knew she had upset Regina and blamed herself for the headache the woman was now feeling. She crossed the room quietly to the free side of the bed and made a move to settle atop it beside her. Regina opened an eye and looked at Emma before closing it again.

"What are you doing?"

Emma just wanted to comfort her. Regina had done the same for her when she had needed care and she figured that now was the time she should repay the favour. Emma crept up onto the bed and moved closer, just about to lay down when Regina stopped her.

"Don't lie there!" she barked.

Confused the blonde shuffled up and sat by Regina. The brunette was lay with her eyes closed so Emma was unsure how she had known she was starting to lay down. She tried to shuffle close on her knees to sit with Regina, when she barked again.

"Emma. Get off of the bed"

Emma quickly scurried off of it and questioned what the brunette's problem was gently. She really wasn't trying to annoy her. Regina drew in a deep breath and then released it in a huff. She couldn't have Emma in the bed in there. She didn't really want to be in there either but she had needed the room to breathe, and this was the only space in the whole apartment that she was going to get that.

"That's 'his' side. I don't want you anywhere near him" she breathed out slowly.

"Oh"

Emma tried to comprehend and she supposed she understood that, but then why if she didn't want her near Leopold had she chosen to lay down in their room and not in the guest room where she had been comfortable with Emma being close to her. Emma stood by the bed and watched Regina as silence blanket them both once more. She wasn't really quite sure what she should do now.

When Regina didn't say another word and just seemed to ignore her, like she was an unwanted elephant in a room, Emma eventually left. She headed to the guest room and crawled onto her own bed. She wasn't really sure what was happening but she knew something had changed somehow. She sniffled and lay back on the pillow, her back to the door and she reached out to the pillow beside hers. Regina had lay her head there last night and she wished she had seen her when she had woken up that morning still laying there, but she hadn't yet been lucky enough to witness such a beautiful sight. She stroked lightly over the pillows surface before quickly grabbing it and cuddling it close. It smelt of Regina and was comforting to snuggle up with. She squeezed it tightly against her and held it tight until she eventually drifted off herself.

Regina woke a few hours later feeling much better. The aspirin had attacked her migraine and numbed the pain to the point it was now just a dull disappearing ache. She pushed herself up gently, coming to terms with how late it was now and took a deep breath as she noted she was alone. Getting off of the bed she left the room and headed for the stairs, noticing her apartment was in complete, blissful silence.

She was a little surprised when she made it downstairs to find that Emma was not hanging about. She had half expected to find her half asleep in front of the television but she wasn't. She entered the kitchen looking for any signs of life, but it was a clean and empty as she had left it. Suddenly she felt a pit in her stomach. The quiet was too much and she quickly hurried back up the stairs, swiftly heading for the guest bedroom.

She was relieved when she peered through the crack in the ajar door and saw a mass of blonde hair curled up on the bed. The panic of thinking Emma might have run off again instantly left her. She watched for a moment, to see if the blonde was sleeping or just resting before she concluded it was the first. She smiled gently as she turned and headed back downstairs again.

As she made herself a cup of coffee, Regina made a mental note to apologise to Emma for her frustrated outbursts at her earlier in the evening. She picked up the mug and headed towards the couch, where she retrieved her bag and fished out her cell phone. Checking her emails, messages and missed calls only made her sigh. Sidney had booked her another early business meeting, one with which she would have the pleasure of her husband's company, and he had tried to call her, but she wasn't going to call back. She was not in the mood for business, nor any snide remarks or arguments he wished to have with her, so she read the multiple abusive messages he had sent her instead.

When she couldn't bare them anymore, she decided to call Kathryn, who had also been trying to contact her. They really needed to talk. She scrolled through her contacts and pressed call when she stopped on her friend's name.

"Regina" Kathryn answered sharply.

She was drunk. Regina could hear it in her voice.

"So, you want to talk, talk to me now huh?" she questioned, slurring her words as Regina sat silently and listened.

"Are you drunk Kathryn?"

Regina's tone was firm but laced with undefinable concern for her friend. Of course the journalist denied the accusation.

"What do you want to talk about Kathryn?" Regina asked, giving her friend the chance to start with an apology.

Kathryn fell silent on the line for a few moments before eventually muttering an apology as a start. It made Regina smirk a little as she listened to her friend drawl it out, making it clear all the things she was actually apologising for, like questioning Emma and the assumptions about her that she had made. The brunette smiled as her friend huffed, uttering another 'sorry' as she finished and then went quiet again. Regina promptly thanked her for her apology, her voice smug, which instantly wound Kathryn up and she had to take a few calming breaths.

Regina appreciated the apology and was now waiting again. She was mentally counting to three, knowing the inquisition, even though apologised for was about to resurface. Thankfully she knew Kathryn well enough to be prepared, and it was easier to hide from the intrusive questions through the phone anyway, which helped.

"So, what is the whole deal with you and her?" Kathryn began.

Regina sighed and her friend instantly scolded her for it, followed by a giggle and begging to answer the question.

"I told you Kathryn. I met her in a diner. I like her. I am going to divorce Leopold"

Regina's answers were short and somewhat sharp, giving little away other than fact of sorts. Kathryn tried to dig deeper on what she had been given but she wasn't achieving anything. She decided to change her tact, soften the questions to try and get through Regina's touch shell and dig into her emotions. That's when the truth would come out.

"'gina…..." she mused in a cute voice.

"You really like her don't you. Like you have feelings for h….."

Regina interrupted her friend as she settled back on the couch, pulling her feet up and tucking them in beside herself as she snuggled into the cushions. There was no way she was letting Kathryn put those words in her mouth.

"I like her a lot yes. A lot more than I thought I would" Regina sighed as she smiled and thought about Emma.

"I knew it!"

The blonde sounded excited as she squealed a little down the phone. She was so pleased for Regina and eager to help, so she wanted to know how much she was actually allowed to say about her friend's new relationship.

"Nothing. Not yet Kathryn please. A lot of people don't know yet and I don't want Emma overwhelmed. I am going to debut her at a few of my functions this week, see what the press make of it, what they speculate. Once I know, you can drip feed the media circles with truths. Please don't do anything until I ask you Kathryn."

Regina's words were very sincere, and a very drunk Kathryn obliged to her meet with her wishes. The brunette just hoped her friend would remember in the morning. She sighed gently as she bid Kathryn goodnight for the second time that evening. Her friend returned the pleasantry, giggling gently until she hung up the phone.

The brunette sighed gently and sipped her coffee. The conversation with Kathryn had been much easier than she had imagined it was going to be, but it had made her think. She was right, she did have real feelings for Emma and if they were that obvious to Kathryn they would be to others. Perhaps that would help though. If it was genuine, the whole relationship and deal, then maybe it would be easier to actually convince people and Leopold's lawyers when things would get awkward. She sighed again, was she in over her head? This was more than she had first thought it would be, and complications usually didn't help situations.

"Regina?" came a gentle voice from behind her that startled her a little.

She turned and saw Emma stood at the bottom of the stairs. She still looked half asleep, with her blonde hair slightly tangled and she smiled gently at her. Emma still wore her red dress, which had gone skewwhiff where she had slept in it, and it made her look messy.

"I'm sorry" Emma uttered gently.

Regina's smile brightened and she turned sitting up correctly on the couch to look at Emma properly.

"No dear, it is me who should apologise. I am sorry I snapped at you, my head was pounding"

Emma nodded a little and turned to go back upstairs, but Regina coughed gently and she returned her attention to her. She smiled and gestured for Emma to come and join her. The blonde hesitated but trudged across and gently sat on the couch, the opposite end to the brunette.

"I feel I should explain…" Regina began.

"Explain what?" Emma asked shyly.

"Kathryn. My attitude tonight" Regina sighed.

Emma nodded slowly and then looked away towards the window, at the lit up city skyline outside of it. She wasn't sure she wanted the explanation. She didn't want any words to hurt her. Kathryn was a bitch, that didn't need explaining, and Regina's attitude didn't either. She knew it was her fault, it always was.

"Kathryn isn't always that nosy, she was just excited. She's always known my sexual orientation but she's never actually met a woman I have admitted to liking, and my migraine was a result of her behaviour. She really shouldn't have assumed like she did, and she's apologised I can assure you."

"Is she our personal PR?" Emma muttered quietly.

She couldn't look at Regina but she had to know. She had overheard a little of Regina's conversation from within the bedroom when she had stirred. Not much, but Regina's voice hadn't exactly been hushed when she had been talking to Kathryn earlier.

"No, not at all. She won't tell anyone anything that I don't allow her to"

"What about me?" Emma asked innocently.

"I'm sorry?" Regina questioned, confused by the blonde's question.

"What if I don't approve of her telling someone something?"

"Well then I won't give her permission to" Regina frowned.

"Are you going to ask me?" the blonde asked.

The question once again confused Regina. Kathryn had no permission to publish or tell anything about her without her explicit permission to do so. That had always been their agreement and it wasn't about to change.

"Like if I don't want her to tell someone something about me, or is that your decision?" Emma asked to clarify.

Regina frowned towards the back of the blonde's head. She wished Emma would turn and face her, but her prompts for her to do so didn't appear to be working. She would never make an executive decision about something personal to Emma being shared, of course she would consult her, so she was offended she felt otherwise.

"Emma. Where is all this coming from?" she asked after she had defended the blonde's position in the decision making process.

"I just wondered. I wanted to know if I was going to be included in what you decide to say about me, about us" she admitted quietly.

Regina's heart ached a little at Emma's seemingly vulnerable position. She knew the blonde was worried about it and she reassured her again that she would of course include her, in every decision about their deal and relationship. She was relived a little of her worries when the blonde nodded gently and if by miracle turned to face her slowly.

There were faint tracks down her cheeks where isolated tears had freshly run down them. She swallowed hard as her gaze quickly fell from Regina's intimidating eyes to her hands holding the coffee mug, its contents now cold. The brunette felt saddened looking at her and made a move to place her drink down the coffee table in front of her, before moving closer to Emma.

The blonde squirmed as Regina came closer and brushed her hair back out of her face, tucking it gently behind her ear as she sniffled. She was a complete emotional wreck and she blamed her hormones. Being pregnant was doing her no favours, even the littlest things agitated her or upset her, and she just wanted to cry all the time. She tensed as she felt Regina's lips place a gentle kiss on her temple.

"You have nothing to worry about Emma. I promise." Regina assured gently.

Regina got up and headed towards the kitchen. It was clear Emma needed some TLC and she was more than happy to oblige. She grabbed a mug and started making up a cocoa for the young woman. Emma just sat quietly on the couch, sniffling and trying to wipe discreetly at her eyes. She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable in the once more silence that fell between them.

She was grateful when Regina returned and handed her the mug of hot cocoa. It smelled lovely, warm and inviting and she thanked her with a small smile as she settled back into the couch, getting comfortable. When it cooled she took a sip and moaned appreciatively as it slipped down her throat, instantly making her feel better.


	12. Chapter 12

They had shared a few quiet and uneventful days at home, just relaxing and getting a little more used to one another. Regina had slept beside Emma every night and they had eventually gotten so close that one morning they had woken up wrapped in one another's arms. Emma had loved that morning, thought it was heaven until Regina had announced that they had their first big event coming up that evening. Now the time was here, and she wasn't sure she was ready.

Emma stood in the guest room before the mirror and looked at herself in the mirror. Apart from her baby bump she was practically unrecognisable. She wore a navy blue, velvet evening dress that Regina had picked out for her. It was figure hugging, strapless and covered her to her knee. It was teamed with matching strappy heels. Regina had left her to do her hair and make-up, which to her surprise Emma had managed to do without any real effort. She supposed that all those make-up lessons from the one older girl who did her make-up at the club had paid off.

In her ears small diamond earrings shone and caught the light, glistening like her blue eyes, and round her neck hung a small pendant with an 'E' on it that Regina had purchased specially and gifted to her for the evening. She couldn't help but stare at herself and wonder how she was going to get through the evening.

It was only a business dinner with clients, Regina's clients only and she had assured her that Leopold would not be there, but that didn't help her to relax. She was still going into the lion's den and it scared her. These people might ask her questions, and if they did what should she say? Would she end up embarrassing Regina? It was all such a big deal.

"Oh wow, you look amazing" Regina declared as she entered the guest room.

Emma turned to face her and just ended up stuttering when she saw Regina. She was breath-taking. Her tight black cocktail dress was conservative in style, teamed with heels to match and classic style jewellery that set off her outfit perfectly. Her hair was bouncy and full, curled and flicked to perfection, framing her beautiful face. Emma didn't know what to say so she simply smiled and complimented that she looked nice.

"Now it's just a dinner Emma. Nothing to worry about at all"

Regina was gentle in reminding the blonde, almost as if she could see right through her to her fears. Emma gave her a shy smile as she stepped forward and took her hand when it was offered. Her palm was sweaty and she felt awkward as she slipped it into Regina's hand and allowed her to lead her from the bedroom.

"Do you remember what we discussed Emma?"

"Yes. Subtle touches, kisses on the cheek….." Emma muttered quietly in reply.

Regina smiled, glad they were on the same page and kissed Emma's cheek lightly just before they left the apartment.

James was waiting outside with the car. He stood poised and ready, opening the rear car door as soon as he saw them both approaching. Regina gestured for Emma to slip into the back seat first. The blonde dipped and got herself in and seated, followed by Regina who as always managed it much more elegantly than she did. They exchanged a smile as James closed the door and then silence surrounded them.

Emma placed one hand gently on her bump. The baby had been quite active and she had been feeling quite queasy again. She gently kept her hand in place as the car pulled away. Regina was busy on her cell phone, scrolling through messages and typing back replies with fierce movement of her fingers. James was skilled at getting thorough the traffic, but his weaving and precision of doing so was beginning to make Emma feel quite unpleasant.

She didn't want to be sick before they arrived at the dinner, and so silently prayed it wouldn't come to that. She took a few gentle, deep breaths and tried to will the baby to settle but it wasn't. When James then suddenly had to slam on the brakes because of the actions of another vehicle on the road, Emma gagged.

"Are you ok?" Regina's head snapped up.

Her eyes were on Emma and transfixed as she watched the blonde and waited for an answer. Emma looked as if she were about to throw the contents of her stomach all over her car though, so when Emma nodded she knew it was somewhat of a lie. James called back his apologies as he pulled off again, slowly with the traffic and continued their journey.

"Emma, are you unwell?" Regina asked concerned.

"Just queasy. It's the baby"

Regina nodded and reached into her purse and handed Emma a mint. It would at least help to settle her stomach if the journey was causing her nausea. Emma took it and gently placed it into her mouth, sucking on it lightly. Regina watched her for a moment with a small smile before slowly returning to her messages.

It didn't take much longer before they arrived at their destination. James pulled up at the sidewalk and when the car stopped, he removed himself from his seat and came around to open the rear door for them once more. Regina stepped out first, reaching back elegantly with her hand to help Emma out. The blonde struggled awkwardly as always and wobbled out of the car. Regina steadied her and smiled warmly.

"Are you ready?" she asked gently.

Emma nodded gently, smiling as she breathed in gently and allowed herself to calm. Her heart was racing though and she hoped it didn't show. Regina dismissed James, telling him she would call when she was ready for them to be collected.

They walked into the restaurant and couldn't have looked less like a couple. Regina entered first through the open door and Emma obediently followed in silence. She kept her head down not wishing to make eye contact with anyone who may be judging her. She waited behind Regina when she came to a stop and they were greeted. The waiter then showed them to a private room and left them to enter in their own time.

As Regina opened the door Emma caught a glimpse of who was inside. The table had three gentlemen sat around it, all quite young and very handsome. She gulped gently, wondering if they were the only guests at this dinner with them. Regina held the door and gestured for Emma to step through first. She wobbled on her heels as she squeezed nervously passed Regina and emerged into the room.

All of the gentleman immediately looked up from their conversation and any chatter instantly faded away. Their gaze was fixated upon her. She gulped feeling awkward and out of place as she just stood there, just inside the doorway. Regina stepped in just after her, standing just behind her and placed her hand lightly on the blonde's back as she smiled at the three of them.

"Gentleman, Good Evening" Regina greeted.

They greeted her back in unison, finally looking away from Emma, which gave her an opportunity to breathe. Regina had their attention as she introduced Emma to them, and to her surprise she was introduced as only a good friend. The blonde felt the heat in her cheeks as she stood awkwardly beside Regina, desperately trying to supress the need to pee.

Slowly Regina pressed into her back, indicating that she should step forward and together they approached the table. The gentleman rose from their seats, one grabbing a chair for Emma and pulling it out, and another doing the same for Regina beside her. Emma smiled gently at the dark, handsome gentleman as she took her seat.

"Thank you" she muttered.

The gentlemen returned to their seats and Regina smiled at each of them, indulging in sharing pleasantries with them as they perused the menu. The gentlemen were already sorted for drinks, but called the waiter over to order a bottle of red wine for the table and two glasses. Regina smiled at them gently, appreciative of the gesture and she would certainly partake, but Emma needed something else so she added some water politely to the order.

Emma squirmed in seat feeling uncomfortable. All the talking of drinks just increased her need to pee because she was struggling to think of anything else. She coughed gently, and leaned closer to Regina to try and talk, but one of the gentlemen was desperately engrossed in conversation with her. Emma retreated gently and pressed her thighs together to try and supress the urge further. She didn't want to just get up and leave the table, she figured that would be classed as rude, but she really couldn't hold it.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" asked one of the gentlemen discreetly.

He was the youngest of the three men, and very handsome. Emma smiled and nodded at him before squirming again and changing her mind. She shook her head gently and scratched her neck awkwardly as she looked around. The gentleman gave her a sympathetic and welcoming smile as he waited for her to indulge him in conversation back.

"I ummm really need to pee" Emma whispered.

She didn't think she had been overheard but suddenly the table was quiet and all eyes were upon her. She flushed bright red with embarrassment and swallowed gently as the youngish man let out a small chuckle in an attempt to break the silence. It was silly that she felt she couldn't just excuse herself but he suspected she was nervous, and she certainly looked it. Regina then followed up, sensing she needed to rescue Emma from the embarrassment.

"Do excuse us Gentlemen, we should not be long"

Regina reached gently for Emma's arm and they rose from their seats. The blonde was quickly escorted by Regina, through the doors back out to the main restaurant and towards the restrooms. She knew Emma was nervous and uncomfortable, and she appreciated her being there and trying her best, but she would prefer for her not to tell her clients about her need to use the toilet.

"I'm so sorry Regina" Emma declared as she disappeared into a cubicle.

"Nothing to apologise for dear. Just next time you need to pee, just gently excuse yourself please" she smiled, when the silence came from the cubicle signifying Emma's embarrassment once more.

The blonde then started apologising again as he finally emerged again and crossed the restroom to wash her hands. It was a strange sensation. She had only just been to the toilet, and yet now she was running water the sound of it made her feel as if she needed to go again. It was a little uncomfortable but she tried to ignore it and dried her hands as Regina stood patiently and waited. Emma looked up and smiled shyly at her, about to approach her ready to leave when she suddenly stopped.

"Is everything ok Emma?" Regina asked, concerned suddenly.

The blonde stuttered a little, her brow furrowing gently as she reached out leaning on the edge of the washbasins as took a deep breath. Regina hurried to her and fussed over her until Emma placed a hand gently on her bump. Regina's eyes widened. It was too early for labour and if something was wrong with the baby that was going to add unplanned complications. Emma's eyes widened and she quickly reached for Regina's hand. She placed it against the little bump and held it in place. Regina was completely confused, about to protest when she finally realised what was going on.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped, looking down at her hand and then quickly at Emma.

The blonde was now smiling. It was like magic as they both felt it again, a small kick from the little baby inside. They were small and intermittent and they had felt the last of them for now, Emma was sure because she suddenly felt better and settled. She quickly covered Regina's lingering hand with her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. She was overwhelmed. That was the very first time she had felt her baby move and she couldn't wait for it to happen again.

"Has he stopped?" Regina asked.

She wasn't quite sure how it all worked with babies. How did you actually know they were finished kicking, or would they just suddenly start again when you least expected it? Emma confirmed with a smile that she thought that the baby had stopped, so if Regina was ready she was too to return to dinner.

"Emma, that was…..well amazing"

Emma could tell that Regina was excited by what had just happened, as was she. She wasn't quite sure now how she was going to sit through a business dinner when all she wanted to do was settle down and wait to feel her baby move again. But she returned to the room with Regina and smiled knowingly as she took her seat. Regina sat beside her and suddenly her business demeanour returned as orders were taken for food.

"So, Mrs White I am new to all of this, will I be working with yourself or?" the youngish man asked.

He couldn't help throwing a cheeky smile at Emma, which made her blush. He was very good looking and he seemed to keep glancing at her. It made her feel quite shy. She was also sure Regina was starting to notice the glances he kept exchanging with her, and she was sure Regina was a little bit jealous even though one of the other gentleman was admiring her in much the same way. She couldn't help but wonder what it was Regina did in terms of business with them because she didn't really know what 'business' Regina was in.

"Well, Mr Jones, I will be working with you and your brother closely since it is your business. As your father is just an investor, as I understand, we will not have as much communication"

"Yes that is correct" the much older gentleman confirmed.

Emma assumed her was the father, and she assumed the dark haired, handsome young man was the younger of the two brothers, not that they looked alike at all. He seemed pleased with Regina's answer and then asked if Emma worked for her, which seemed to catch her a little off guard. Emma had to hold back a giggle when Regina stammered for a moment before confirming her answer that Emma did not have any connection to her via employment and the young man seemed slightly disappointed by that.

Regina reached across under the table and took Emma's hand gently in her own. She squeezed it lightly and smiled at Emma, a big bright grin before returning her attention to the older brother to continue talking. Emma smiled shyly at the young man watching her with quick glances and turned to look at Regina as her food was placed in front of her.

"Let's eat gentleman. Plenty time for business when you drop by my office tomorrow to sign the papers." She smiled.

Emma had no idea what was on the plate in front of her. She had never seen food like it and she wasn't sure she wanted to eat it, it was so posh. She picked up a fork when all of the other guests began to tuck into their dinners and hovered over her plate not sure she was ready to dive in. What was on the plate didn't seem to be appealing to her appetite. She leaned in to Regina as she felt her hand released and whispered to her.

"Regina, what is this?"

"It's calamari dear" Regina answered in a gentle and hushed voice.

Emma had no idea what calamari was but it sounded as disgusting as it looked. She stabbed her fork into a small piece and lifted it from her plate. She swallowed gently, parted her lips and placed it into her mouth and chewed. It was terrible. She chewed and chewed until she was could swallow it and then dropped her fork back to her plate and dabbed at the corners of her mouth. She wasn't intending to eat another bite.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, very little business was discussed and they were soon saying their goodbyes to one another. Emma was surprised when the younger man offered to walk her out of the restaurant, whilst Regina, his father and brother went on ahead. It was more of a surprise because Regina allowed it to happen. He slipped her his card as they reached the car, where James was ready and waiting, and in a truly gentlemanly fashion he took her hand, holding it lightly and placed a soft kiss upon the back of it.

"Hopefully see you again" he smiled as Emma disappeared into the car, followed quickly by Regina.

As soon as the two of them returned to the apartment, Emma went flying through it towards the bathroom as quickly as her feet could carry her. The small amount of seafood she had reluctantly consumed despite not wanting to after a taste of calamari, was really upsetting either her system or the baby. She made it just in time to the bathroom, and from downstairs in the kitchen Regina could hear her gagging and coughing quite violently. She hoped Emma was ok, and started fetching a cold glass of water, and making a camomile tea for when she came back downstairs.

She was extremely proud of her. She had managed herself at the business dinner extremely well and she was sure that her being there had somehow helped to seal the deal. Killian Jones, the younger brother had seemed very interested in her, and he was extremely sweet but he wouldn't be seeing much more of Emma. Regina couldn't have her head being turned during their deal, and he was a very lovely young man so she was certain that if not controlled properly Emma could be persuaded by him. She knew it would be detrimental to what she was trying to achieve, so she knew they were going to have to talk about, just to make sure there were no misunderstandings.

Emma trudged down the stairs, looking pale and exhausted. She had changed out of her dress into a pair of pyjamas that Regina had picked out for her. They were a little tight but so much more comfortable than the attire she had been in all night.

"Oh you changed" Regina commented.

She was a little surprised but wasn't going to dwell on it. She lifted the tea and water and bought it over to Emma when she plopped down onto the couch and reached for the throw to cover herself over. Emma smiled kindly and thanked her as she took the water, and Regina placed the hot tea on the table then perched on the edge of the couch by Emma's feet.

"Do you mind if we talk? About what happened tonight with the Jones Brothers?"

"What about it?" Emma asked with a shrug as she sipped the water.

She wasn't sure what Regina wanted to talk about and just hoped she hadn't done anything wrong. She sat up a little and leaned attentively towards Regina waiting for her to continue.

"I may have used you a little at dinner to seal the deal. I know Killian is interested in you and I just want to make sure we are clear that you merely were a little eye candy for them"

"Oh sure yeah. I get it"

"Emma" she sighed gently. "I am not using you like your boyfriend, I just don't seem to get their full attention when I see them alone, but I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page about how involved you can be with Killian"

"Involved?" the blonde questioned.

"Yes. As in I think he may try to contact you and ask for a date. I would prefer if you did not entertain that in any way"

Emma stuttered. She hadn't even read that far into the situation. She assumed the young man had been being kind and she had just returned the gestures to be friendly. She worried now if she had encouraged the young man and whether this was a subtle way of Regina trying to tell her so, and that she had let her down. Emma swallowed gently and nodded.

"Yes. I understand."

"If you like him Emma, then I can arrange something when we have completed our deal, but for now, I need you more"

Emma smiled gently. She knew that too and she was happy that Regina needed her because she now needed her too. No one had ever shown her the kindness Regina was, even if it wasn't all quite as innocent as it seemed on the surface. The blonde shuffled forward and closer to Regina, placing the water down on the table in front of her.

"Regina?" she muttered.

"Yes dear"

"I need to tell you something" Emma muttered.

Regina's heart sunk, she was certain that Emma was going to confirm that she was attracted to young Mr Jones. She watched eagerly as the blonde inched a little closer again.

"I was only attracted to one person in that room; and it wasn't him. It was you"

Regina hadn't been able to look at Emma but her head suddenly shot up. She wasn't sure had heard her correctly. Was she being serious?


	13. Chapter 13

Emma edged closer to Regina again, reaching tentatively for the brunette's hand as she looked away suddenly. She covered Regina's hand gently with her own and squeezed it gently. The silence between them worried her. Had she said the wrong thing?

"Regina?" she asked gently.

"Yes Emma?" the brunette muttered as she looked up again.

Emma was shocked when she saw the brown eyes staring at her, looking as if tears were about to spill from them at any moment. She swallowed gently and slowly started to release Regina's hand only to find the brunette suddenly gripping her hand and pulling it back in place. The blonde wriggled her hand gently but Regina's grip on it only intensified, as if she was scared of losing it.

"Are you ok?" she asked gently. "I mean, like did I say something wrong; about that guy"

"No, no not at all Emma. I apologise. I am just a little in shock I suppose" Regina admitted quietly.

"You know I am in shock too, right?" Emma joked as she smiled gently.

It was the truth. She really was in shock too. She hadn't been planning to admit any feelings for Regina and she certainly hadn't expected to as she had done just then. Still she was glad it was out there, in the open and she hoped that perhaps now it might be a little easier to complete their deal. If their relationship was believable because it actually established, then it could only help.

Regina stammered a little not able to find any words and so settled for a smile. She did know that Emma was in shock too, but it was nowhere near the level of shock she was in, of that she was sure. They shared the small smile and suddenly found they were leaning in a little closer than they had been before. Then they were even closer, lips almost touching closer and then the magic happened.

Regina's lips were soft as they pressed gently against hers in long, light kiss. It was a strange sensation as she then gently pulled away. It was over much quicker than Emma had expected and now she longed for more. She leaned in again instinctively and wasn't disappointed when their lips met again. The second kiss lasted so much longer and had Emma's lips tingling as much as it did Regina's.

Emma hadn't wanted it to end but Regina had had to hold herself back. They weren't ready for this next step yet, even if they had been sharing a bed at night. She held and squeezed Emma's hand gently, smiling at her warmly and lovingly. She could see the disappointment in her eyes at them being even the tiniest bit apart now, but at the end of the day they still had a business deal, and Regina's didn't like overcomplicated, messy business.

"Emma I do really like you dear, but do you mind if we slow this down just a little? I have so much to learn about you still, and you me. I would hate to rush into something and find it didn't work out because, I do really like you."

Emma nodded. She appreciated Regina's honesty but it did feel a little like rejection again. She smiled and shuffled back on the couch, reaching for the cocoa Regina had made her and settled into the corner as she had been before. Regina couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt as she looked at the blonde. She wanted nothing more than to be more intimate with Emma, but for now she would have to be patient; they both would. She just hoped that Emma would understand and not lose hope.

That night they shared the bed, but Emma was restless and they spent most of it on opposite edges. It felt awkward between them. Emma had begun to wish she hadn't admitted what she had to Regina. It had put this wedge between them and she knew it was going to be a struggle for her to now overcome the hurdle. It was her thoughts and the baby that ended up keeping her up most of the night and come the morning all she wanted to do was sleep.

She was so tired that eventually her body had given in, as had the baby and she could finally rest. She vaguely remembered feeling a light kiss upon her forehead and Regina muttering goodbye as she left again for work. So Emma slept, and slept right up until the moment Regina arrived home at the end of her working day.

"Emma?" she called as she struggled through the front door.

In her arms she carried a big box, wrapped with a ribbon and a shopping bag dangled from her wrist. She smiled when no reply came and suspected Emma was napping, which is exactly what she had hoped for. She didn't want her to see what she had bought home with her yet as it was surprise. She wandered through the kitchen, carefully checking Emma wasn't napping on couch in the living area before heading up the stairs.

Regina popped her head in the door of the guest bedroom and smiled when she saw Emma snuggled up in the middle of the bed. It made her heart melt to see her so peaceful and calm. She stood and stared just a few moments more at the beautiful blonde before quickly heading towards the master bedroom. She had so much to get ready for that evening, and before she would have to wake Emma to get her to get ready also.

Emma was going to be so surprised, Regina just knew it but she hoped it wouldn't be too much for her. It was to be there first public event and unfortunately Leopold was going to be there also due to the nature of the business invitation. An evening entertaining clients wasn't exactly top of Regina's to do list, and until now she had only ever attended as Leopold's wife and not the invested business woman that she was, but that was about to change. Tonight she was going to take Emma, they were going to be themselves and everyone was going to see; especially Leopold.

Regina smiled to herself as she entered her large closet and began searching through her many evening dresses for the perfect dress. She wanted to look sexy and sophisticated. Many of them were too conservative and very little fun, dresses that were oppressed on her by her husband when he required her to cover up. He had never been fond of her showing a little leg or cleavage, as he didn't want other men leering at what he labelled as his. Regina stopped and smiled when she found a beautiful black dress, one she had purchased years ago and never worn and she quickly decided it was the one.

It was a little after six when Regina finally headed to the guest room to wake Emma. In her hand she held a glass of wine she was sipping on, that she had treated herself to after taking a long invigorating shower. She was wrapped up in a towelling robe and perched beside where Emma slept. She really didn't want to wake her but they had to get ready, so she ready out tentatively reached out and stroked her arm lightly.

"Emma dear…..time to wake up"

The blonde groaned deeply and wriggled, fighting against stirring. She really wasn't ready to wake up yet. Regina smiled watching her and cooed gently at her trying to wake her up. Emma was stubborn about getting out of bed clearly, and although Regina understood why and wished she could just cuddle up with her, something more important awaited them. She needed to attend this event and really get her plan in motion. She knew it would only embarrass Leopold for her to be there so out of his control, and he wasn't expecting Emma to be there either which only added to the enjoyment she was going to feel out of attending.

"Emma" she sing-songed gently.

Emma groaned again, she really didn't want to wake up yet but she could tell Regina wasn't going to leave her until she showed some sign of life. She rolled over onto her back and slowly let her eyes flutter open as she looked up and in the direction of which Regina was sat. She felt exhausted still and blinked at Regina before closing her eyes again in an attempt to get back to sleep.

"Emma! Its six come on you have to get up. We have an engagement tonight"

"A what?"

Emma hadn't processed what she had said and what on earth was an 'engagement'? She groaned again, opening her eyes once more and slowly shuffled to sit up to find Regina smirking away at her. Her look told Regina she was unimpressed and she quickly tried to hide the little giggle that escaped her lips. The blonde's brow knitted gently into a frown as she rested against the pillows and stared at the amused brunette.

"An engagement Emma. As in I have a work event tonight, a business soiree"

"A what?" Emma questioned again.

Regina really was going to have to tone down the fancy terms and words, or start explaining what she was on about in a way Emma would understand. She giggled again and reached for Emma's hand, taking it and holding it gently in both of hers.

"It's an evening party darling"

Emma's facial expression softened from a gentle frown to one of more understanding. That made much more sense and it didn't sound as bad as a business soiree did. If Regina had just said that in the first place it could have saved so much time. She placed her free hand gently on her tummy and smiled at Regina.

The brunette's eyes dropped to look down at Emma's hand upon her baby bump and she smiled and quickly looked up. She wondered if the baby was kicking again. It had been an amazing thing to feel the night before and she was just dying to experience it again. She had to know so she quickly asked and when Emma gently explained she could feel the baby moving so she thought they may start, Regina's hand shot forward as she placed it too on the baby bump.

When the baby didn't kick straight away she felt a little disappointed, but she kept her hand in place and little while longer in hope it might start. Emma watched, exchanging the odd smile and glance up at Regina between staring at her hand on her bump. Regina really seemed interested in her and her baby which surprised her. She had known so many men who had run away from babies and responsibility and yet there was Regina, heavily invested in her and her unborn child. Admittedly she had a hidden agenda yes, but somewhere in there Emma knew she had real feelings for her.

The baby finally kicked, making Emma flinch gently with unexpected surprise and the two women exchanged a bright smile. It was another truly magical moment shared but unfortunately it didn't last long. The baby only kicked a couple of times before settling down again. Again Emma found herself having to confirm for Regina that they had indeed stopped because the brunette was unsure.

"Well then I suppose we had better get ready or we will be late, and as much as I love to make an entrance tonight isn't going to be appropriate for that" Regina smiled.

Emma smiled back and nodded as she slowly sat up and shuffled off of the bed. She needed to freshen up before she went anywhere, so she informed Regina she would be in the shower. Regina nodded her understanding and waited until Emma had just entered the bathroom before calling out to her.

"Enjoy your shower, and when you are finished please come and meet me in the master bedroom"

Emma glanced back with a confused look on her face but smiled gently. She really didn't understand Regina sometimes but it was best not to dwell on why she was asking her to do something again. Regina's behaviour was a little suspicious and her actions a little strange, still Emma nodded and confirmed she would meet her there as soon as she was ready. So Regina rose from the bed and left the room as Emma closed, but didn't lock the bathroom door.

In the master bedroom Regina dried her hair and dressed in her underwear before grabbing her chosen dress and slipping into it. Of course she would need a little help with the zip at the back, so she sat at her vanity to start applying her make-up, and watched and waited for Emma to come into the room. She would ask for her assistance in fastening her dress, before presenting her with a gown of her very own.

She had chosen the perfect dress for Emma. Much fancier than her own but that was because she wanted to make sure Emma stood out, and was prominent in being the partner at her side she needed her to be. She couldn't wait for Emma to see it either. She hoped she would like it but if she didn't she would simply choose something else from the outfits they had previously purchased.

Emma entered the room a short while later, stepping gingerly as she looked around for Regina. The brunette called to her from her vanity in the closet and she hurried in, stopping in her tracks as their eyes met in the mirror. Once again Regina looked absolutely stunning. She smiled back at Emma and beckoned her closer with her finger. When Emma stepped cautiously closer, Regina lowered her head smirking a little until the blonde came to a stop behind her.

"Could you zip me up please darling?" she asked coolly as she glanced over her shoulder at her.

The blonde's cheeks flushed red in a deep blush as she glanced down at the dress hanging loosely off of Regina's shoulders, showing the skin of her bare back and bra fastening. She reached out with a shaky hand and pulled the zip up slowly, watching as the fabric of the dress suddenly moulded to her perfect figured, and nipped in her waist.

"Thank you" Regina smiled as Emma's hands fell away.

"Now, I have a surprise for you"

Regina elegantly rose from the chair at her vanity and took Emma's hand, pulling her gently along with her as she sauntered back into the bedroom, and to the bed where the box and bag she had bought home were still on the bed. Emma grasped her towel tightly as she went along with Regina. She was praying it wouldn't fall down.

Regina stopped at the side of the bed and stepped aside, gesturing to the box and for Emma to open it. Emma stuttered, quickly looking between the box and Regina. She didn't know what to do or say. She tentatively reached for the box and pulled it closer towards her with one hand, the other still grasping her towel tightly to cover her modesty. Regina watched as Emma pulled at the bow around the box and it fell away to the bed so that she could lift off the lid.

"Wait, what is this?"

"Just open it and find out!" Regina answered with a smile.

She was just anxious to know what Emma would make of the dress. Emma smiled shyly and pulled off the lid awkwardly. The box was filled with layers and layers of tissue paper that Emma slowly pulled out and away until she gasped gently at seeing what was inside. Regina smiled, assume the gasp was for good reason and not bad. The blonde released the towel and pulled the gown from the dress. It was simply stunning.

"Oh wow. Regina is this, is this for me?" she asked as she held it up to get a good look at it.

"It certainly is dear" the brunette confirmed with a smile.

She watched Emma as she admired it and then grew concerned when the blonde's smile began to fade. Something was wrong, but what?

"Emma, what's wrong? Don't you like it?"

Emma looked up at her and smiled gently. She did like it, love it in fact but she was worried. It looked a small size and with the baby bump, well she just couldn't see how it was going to fit her properly. It was tapered and fitted, not really maternity wear.

"I don't think it's going to fit" she admitted quietly.

Regina took a moment to process what she was hearing before smiling at Emma and trying not to laugh. Of course it was going to fit. The whole point of the dress was that it was deceptive. She took the dress from Emma and gently reassured her that she had nothing to worry about. Regina just knew she was going to look perfect in it.

Emma wasn't convinced but she supposed she had to try and get into it if Regina thought there wasn't an issue. She took the shopping bag when Regina handed it to her with the dress and disappeared back to the guest room to get changed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Everyone, apologies for the delay in updating. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and there are a few suggestive adult *potentially triggering and threatening themes throughout this chapter. Thank you for all your continued support with this story.

Regina hadn't been able to keep her eyes off Emma the entire way to the hotel. The dress she had picked for her was even more stunning on her than she could have ever imagined. Teamed with the blonde's beautiful, big blonde curled hair and dazzling smile, she was the ultimate picture of perfection. Regina couldn't have been prouder to be attending the soiree with Emma that evening if she had been going with royalty.

They wandered into the party almost unnoticed. People were huddled in little groups and spread throughout the room. Some sat at tables deep in conversation, whether business or pleasure Emma wasn't sure, but they looked cosy. Others were stood together, whiskeys in hand and they were definitely talking business. Their stance and actions whilst talking gave that away.

Emma could feel her palms sweating as she stood shyly just behind Regina. She had glanced around, taken in the scene and quickly averted her eyes to the floor. Every woman in the room was dressed in black, including Regina, so she felt she was sticking out like a sore thumb in her long silver evening gown. She could feel the heat in her cheeks where she was blushing and her throat was dry. She was so nervous, but she was glad of one thing, she hadn't seen Leopold amongst the crowd.

She hoped he had decided to not attend as it would certainly help her nerves. Since telling Regina the truth about what had happened with her husband, Emma had hoped she would never have to see him again. It wasn't that she didn't trust that Regina hadn't let on that she knew his dirty little secrets but she might have said something, and she remembered the threat he had made. When she felt Regina's hand slipping into her own she swallowed hard and glanced at the brunette.

"No need to be nervous" Regina whispered gently.

Emma nervously smiled and squeezed Regina's hand as the brunette smiled reassuringly at her. Then suddenly they were on the move. Regina stepped forward, pulling Emma gently with her which made her almost trip in the heels she was wearing. She walked with her until she came to a stop by a small crowd of two men and a woman.

"Evening" Regina stated warmly with a smile as she broke the barrier of their little huddle.

"Mrs White, good evening." Greeted a man Emma had never seen before.

He was with Regina's assistant Sidney and the receptionist Belle, who she had met the day she had met Regina. He wasn't overly tall but was well dressed in a suit and tie, his long greying hair flowed to just above his neck and he carried a cane. Regina greeted him with a smile and the shake of a hand.

"Nice to see you again Mr Gold"

"And you dearie. I see you have a friend. I don't believe we have been introduced" the gentleman stated as he took a step forward towards Emma.

Regina smiled. She knew Emma would make an impression on her lawyer. She quickly introduced them, and formally introduced Emma again to Sidney and Belle again even though they were already acquainted. Mr Gold seemed to stare at Emma for a moment, as if registering properly who she was and finally smiled as he reached and took her hand.

"My pleasure to meet you Miss Swan."

He placed a feather light kiss upon the back of her hand, holding it and slowly releasing it as he stepped back. Emma felt herself lightly blushing at the gesture. She quickly retreated her hand back to her side and squeezed Regina's with her other where it was still tightly in its grip. Silence fell in their little group and was just becoming awkward when a young lady wandered passed with a tray, offering drinks. Each of them took a glass of champagne, except Emma who was promptly handed a glass of orange juice by Regina.

"Mrs White, do you mind if we step aside. I have a little business I wish to discuss with you" Mr Gold declared.

Regina nodded and smiled, accepting of course. She knew that the business Mr Gold wanted to discuss must be important now that he had met Emma. She released Emma's hand, stroking her arm gently and giving her a reassuring smile before stepping aside with Mr Gold. She wasn't entirely comfortable with leaving Emma, but as she was with Sidney and Belle, she trusted them to take care of her.

Emma sipped her drink feeling uncomfortable. Regina's assistant and receptionist were practically strangers to her and the silence was unbearably uncomfortable. They attempted to make small talk with her but it was a struggle, and the answers were short and sweet because Emma's attention was solely on watching Regina and her lawyer. They were deep in conversation now having taken a seat at a nearby table and Emma just wished she knew what they were talking about.

After what seemed like an eternity, Emma finally got the urge to pee and never had she been so thankful for the interruption. She quickly made her excuses and headed towards the bathroom as Leopold walked in. Luckily she hadn't seen him, but he had clocked her and as she disappeared he quickly scanned the room for his wife. He was absolutely furious that she had the audacity to bring her little pet whore to a business event so pivotal to their company. When he spotted her with Mr Gold, he made a beeline for the table.

"Mr White, pleasure to see you again" Mr Gold greeted with a forced smile as he rose from his chair.

Leopold was standing beside Regina's chair and nodded to Rumple Gold, as he waited for him to take his cue and leave him with his wife. Regina sat in silence, keeping her composure and not saying a word as she discreetly checked to see if Emma was still with her employees. She was relived not to see her there and slowly rose from her seat hoping she would get away from Leopold without a scene.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Regina" He hissed as he grabbed her wrist.

His grip on her was intense, but she stilled and didn't struggle. She was determined to show strength through her silence and composure rather than give in and give him the scene he so desperately wanted. He had tried it so many times and always failed. Regina would never show that she was weak when in public with him. For years she had put up with him pulling and pushing her around and suddenly she supposed tonight would be no different. There was of course one positive if that was the case. If he was busy controlling her he wouldn't go for Emma.

She turned and looked up at him with a cold and stony expression of warning. He was seething and in a foul mood. She knew from his heavy breathing and the scowl on his face. He too didn't want to make too much of a scene, but he did need to put her in her place. Taking her, he pulled her into one of the slightly darkened corners of the large function room and kept a tight hold of her wrist and one of her arms keeping her close to him. He leaned down, as if he was scolding a naughty child and hissed his words at her in anger.

"How dare you, bring that cheap, little whore to this event. Send her home immediately Regina or so god help me I'll….."

His voice was low and threatening.

"You'll what?" Regina retorted in a hushed voice of her own.

She suddenly had a gleam in her eyes that was almost daring him to hit her for all of his clients to see, and in fairness she was begging for it but he wouldn't give in. He knew what he had to do and he would take care of it. He gritted his teeth as he tried to hold his temper with her and she stood her ground, staring him in the eye until she felt his grip tighten even more on her wrist.

"You will behave yourself tonight Regina. You are my wife now start acting like it!"

Regina scoffed knowing he was going to leave visible bruising on her wrist. His threats were empty words. There was nothing he could do to her that he hadn't done before. Although he hurt her she dealt with the pain tremendously and would never, ever give him the satisfaction of thinking he was really getting to her. No matter how she felt on the inside, she could cope, she knew she could.

Emma emerged from the toilets a few moments later, looking straight in the direction of which she had last seen Regina, only to notice that the table was now empty. She felt a little panicked and unsettled at the brunette's sudden disappearance and began scanning the room for any sign of her. Her heart beat fast as upon first glance she couldn't see her but then she noticed her, tucked away in a secluded corner with him, Leopold.

He had his arm possessively around her, keeping her tucked closely at his side as joked and talked enthusiastically with a few other men in suits. Emma couldn't really see them properly and she didn't recognise any of them in the shadows. She knew Regina was uncomfortable though. Her posture seemed tense and very still. She could see what Regina meant by Leopold being control and she had experienced it first hand to know just how bad it could be. She took a deep breath and slowly started to make her way over to them.

As she got closer she realised she did recognise someone other than Leopold, it was George. The sound of his deep chuckle made her skin crawl and she felt physically sick. Still she continued until she was right up close behind Regina. The brunette hadn't noticed her or tried to look, but Emma felt her tense and heard her gasp when she lightly brushed her fingers against her own in taking her hand. Regina's head snapped and her worried look instantly faded when she saw it was Emma, as did the gentleman's conversation.

Leopold glared at the young blonde then at his wife. He really was furious about her being there. Regina glared back at him as an awkward silence blanketed their small group. George peered around Leopold at Emma, being sure to make eye contact with her that Emma instantly avoided by looking at the floor.

"Well, well…." George stated with delight.

He wasn't that surprised to see her because of course Leopold had made him aware of Emma's presence in their lives again, but he was surprised to see her there. Leopold hadn't mentioned Regina would be bringing her new toy with her and it amused him. He stepped across the little group, closer to Emma who sucked in and held a breath when she felt his shadow over her. He leaned in closer, so much so that she could feel his breath against her cheek.

"Hello again, Princess" he greeted in a low voice, before kissing her cheek lightly.

"Leave her alone!" Regina suddenly snapped.

It earned her a glare from her husband, and another as George raised his head, flaring his nostrils as he glared at her. He looked to Leopold, a silent warning delivered to remind Leopold to keep Regina in check. She was out of place speaking to him in such a manner, and he knew she knew it. A very scared and nervous Emma took a step back as soon as she felt it safe to do so. She knew Regina was in trouble but she couldn't focus properly after George's familiarity with her.

"Come with me." George ordered taking her hand.

He held it in a tight grip and pulled Emma away forcefully before she could even protest. As much as she wanted to retaliate though, she knew Regina wouldn't appreciate her making her scene so she went with him against her will. He took her through to near the restrooms. It was more secluded and out of the way, somewhere they were unlikely to be seen or disturbed.

Emma was breathing fast as he shoved her up against the wall and held her there in place. Now she was terrified that history was repeating itself. She screwed her eyes up tight and trembled as his grip on her arms only increased. Then he let out a slow deep chuckle.

"You scared Princess? Do you think I am going to hurt you?" he asked in a deep, slow voice.

He was so amused with himself, she couldn't tell if he was joking or not. She slowly opened her eyes, them darting back and forth as this time she made eye contact with him. Yes she supposed she was scared, and she did think that. She didn't respond though, keeping her lips tightly sealed as she glanced down to see his hands moving down her arms as he shuffled up and in close to her, trying to look intimate as a gentleman passed them and disappeared into the restroom.

"Pregnant whores aren't my thing" he whispered, as he lowered one of his hands gently to her baby bump.

Emma held her breath and swallowed, keeping her gaze firmly on his hand as it just rested on the front of her growing bump. She had no idea what was happening but if he was trying to make her uncomfortable, it was working. Emma looked into his eyes again when he started whispering, nasty horrible insults at her and was almost on the verge of tears.

"You are a dirty little whore. No one wants you here and whatever you are trying to get from Leopold. You will lose" he threatened.

Emma lips parted a little as she tried to remember how to breathe. She was in shock, and she definitely didn't know why he was threatening her. She wasn't trying to get anything from Leopold, so she knew the two of them had clearly been speculating together. Emma slowly started to think about what she could say when she suddenly found herself crying out in pain instead.

"Miss Swan?" cried a concerned voice.

George had released her and was walking casually away as if he had had no involvement, as Emma sunk down the wall a little. She was holding her baby bump towards the bottom on the left hand side. She was in so much pain where he had somehow managed to discreetly give her a good thump. She looked up just in time to see Killian Jones crouching before her, concern etched on his face as he reached out and gently caressed her arm.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, oh just cramp from the baby. It will stop in a minute"

Emma felt terrible for lying but she didn't want to agitate George any further. Killian seemed like the confrontational type and if she told him, it would only make things worse. She took a few deep breaths and winced as with his help she slowly got back up. He was overly attentive checking her and pulling a handkerchief from his pocket for her to wipe her teary eyes. Extremely concerned, Killian asked her again, and as before she confirmed she was alright and that it was just cramps from her pregnancy. Of course he knew nothing about pregnancy so he decided to give her the benefit of a doubt, and offered to get her a drink.

"No, no I should take a moment. I'm sorry" Emma rambled as she headed towards the ladies room.

Killian nodded, understanding of course and headed towards the bar. It wasn't far from where the restrooms were located and meant he could keep an eye out for Emma returning to the party. He ordered a rum and slowly started sipping it as he waited.

"Where's Emma? What have you done?" Regina accused as soon as George came wandering back over.

"Just a gentle reminder of what she is, and where she belongs" he coldly admitted.

"Leopold, let go of me" Regina raised her voice a little as if daring him to hit her in public for the second time that evening.

"Be quiet Regina, or you will regret it" Leopold threatened in a low whisper.

Regina was seething, and people had slowly started looking over. She resisted the urge to struggle and simply reached inside her purse to retrieve her cell phone. He had done it now, she was going to show him, and his horrible little friend George just how in control she was. This was her time to shine and she wasn't going to waste it. She sent a quick message to her friend Kathryn inviting her last minute to attend. The press were going to have a field day with what she now had planned.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom" Regina suddenly chirped.

She half expected Leopold to escort her, so when he released her and allowed her to leave his side it most certainly was a surprise. She hurried across the room towards the rest rooms where she was promptly stopped mid stride by Killian Jones at the bar.

"Mrs White, lovely to see you again" he stated as he extended his hand to her for a shake.

She politely stopped and smiled, hesitating but then took his hand, shaking it and returning the greeting. Regina really didn't have time for small talk right now, her mind was focused on trying to find Emma so she was surprised when she was the very subject that Killian brought up next. He was telling her how nice it had been to see Emma again, and when Regina asked somewhat desperately where she was, he chuckled lightly and told her Emma was in the restroom. That should have put Regina's mind at ease but it didn't.

"I really am sorry Mr Jones. I am going to have to excuse myself"

"Oh, yes please of course" he acknowledged with a kind smile.

Regina smiled back but didn't hesitate in getting away. She hated to be rude but Emma had to be her priority. She raced towards the ladies, pushing through the door and didn't know what to expect. She was surprised though when they seemed empty and quiet. She glanced up and down the row of stalls, each of them displaying that they were vacant on the locks as she started to walk along them, checking them for Emma because when she called out her name, no answer came; there was only silence.

"Emma?" she asked as gently as she reached the last stall.

She was relieved to see the lock marking the stall as occupied and there was no guarantee it was Emma, but she hoped to god it was. She called the blonde's name again gently, her heart racing as she waited for a reply. There was a long pause and then a sob. Regina was relieved, even though she knew she shouldn't be by it, but it meant that in some respects Emma was ok.

Regina rested her head and hand against the stall door and asked gently if Emma would let her in. Again it went silent and she worried that maybe George had hurt her badly. She pleaded and pleaded as she listen to the odd sniffle and sob coming from inside. She hated not being able to see if Emma was ok.

"Please Emma. I just want to make sure you are ok?"

Regina's head was turned by someone coming into the ladies, where they had up until now been alone. She exchanged a quick look with the woman staring and glared until she disappeared again by turning around and leaving. With a sigh Regina pleaded one last time. When Emma still failed to open up the door she rolled her eyes at the thought of what she was considering doing next. She stepped back from the door, peering to the stall next to her and shook her head as she waited no longer.

"Emma…..if you won't let me in, then I am coming to you"

Regina talked in a laboured voice as she entered the stall next door, put down the lifted toilet seat lid and clambered up on it in her heels. She wobbled getting her balance. Her attire really wasn't suited to the activities she was suddenly partaking in. It definitely would have been so much simpler if Emma had just let her in. She continued to talk to Emma as she moved around noisily in the next stall. She stretched her arms up and grabbed the partition between them, using it to pull herself up so that she could peer over it.

"Emma!" she gasped.

The blonde was stood, huddled in the corner with her head down as she cradled the small bump on her tummy. She looked in a right state. Regina frowned knowing George was to blame and tried to push the thoughts of the worst from her imagination. She needed to learn the truth.

"Hey, are you seriously going to make me climb over this thing?" Regina asked.

Humour wasn't exactly appropriate to the situation but she needed to get Emma's attention. It worked and the blonde glanced up quickly to see the brunette peering over at her. Emma quickly sniffled and wiped at her teary eyes and wet cheeks. She had hoped Regina would just leave her there but she clearly wasn't in luck. She had heeded George's words. Both he and Leopold were going to make her life a misery until she disappeared, so it didn't really matter how she felt about Regina, them being happy wasn't even a possibility. She sniffled and quickly looked away again, moving from her corner and going to the stall door.

"Thank you!" Regina let out an exasperated sigh as she struggled down from the toilet seat in an inelegant way.

Emma unlocked the door but didn't step out from the stall. Regina gave it a gentle push and squeezed inside with Emma. Behind her she locked the cubicle again to ensure no further interruption and suddenly it seemed as if they were in their own little bubble. Still sniffling, the blonde had once more retreated to the far corner of the cubicle and Regina just stood staring at her for a moment. It was on purpose. She was checking Emma all over for any sign of a struggle or harm, but she seemed to be alright.

Regina was about to ask what happened when Emma suddenly came at her, arms open and wrapped them around her tightly in a cuddle. She quickly wrapped her arms around Emma too and kissed the top of her hair, where she rested her head on her chest. The sobs came harder and faster and Regina could feel Emma's tears creating a damp patch on her chest.

"George. He threatened me" Emma quietly admitted.

"I can't do this Regina. They are going to hurt me. I can't…..I can't stay" the blonde cried quietly.

"Oh Emma." Regina empathised as she gave her a tighter squeeze.

She waited a moment as Emma just cried before she pulled her back from her gently and asked her to look at her. When Emma's head lifted and she sniffled staring into Regina's magical, glistening and slightly teary brown eyes, she spoke gently.

"Listen to me. You are not going anywhere Emma and they won't hurt you. I will take care of you. You are, well I, I think I love you" Regina admitted quietly.

Her voice had become more vulnerable as she admitted her feelings for Emma; her truest feelings. She swallowed gently and leant in slowly, hoping that Emma wouldn't back away because of her use of the L word. Their lips met, just touching as Regina kissed her lightly. Emma sniffled as her lips melted into Regina's and she just lost herself in the passion of the single kiss they were sharing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Everyone, apologies for the delay in updating but I hope it is worth the wait. This chapter has been a lot of fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it. It does contain some adult themes, that are in line with those previously decribed within the earlier chapters.

The restroom door opened and heels clicked against the tiled flooring as a female entered, interrupting the intimate moment between Emma and Regina, despite them being safely enclosed in the end stall. Regina suspected she knew who it was though. From the way they seemed to be slowly making their way down the stalls it had to be Kathryn.

"Regina?" called the woman.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Emma. She placed her finger to the blonde's lips to indicate that she should stay silent and called back to her friend, so that she could locate them. Regina knew Kathryn well enough to know she would be appearing over the side of the next stall any moment. She silently counted to three, mouthing the numbers to Emma as Kathryn could be heard climbing up in the stall next to them. On cue of three her head popped over the wall separating the two stalls, and she gave an amused chuckle.

"Well, what do we have here?" she questioned with a smirk.

Kathryn lifted her camera and snuck a shot of them both standing together from an almost birds eye view. She giggled as Regina glared up at her, and scolded her for the action.

"Hey, it will stay private. I promise" Kathryn smirked as she leaned in and over.

She was desperate to know what the plan was, but if she was to find out she needed Emma and Regina to vacate the stall. She wasn't about to have this conversation based on the way they were currently conversing. Regina nodded she agreed and that if Kathryn would give them a moment they would be right out. Kathryn obliged and stepped down giving them a moment privacy as she stepped out and waited for them by the sinks.

"It's all going to be alright Emma" Regina gently reassured, as she reached up and tucked a stray tendril of blonde hair behind Emma's ear.

Regina's hand slowly fell away only to end up cradling Emma's cheek, which she proceeded to stroke with her thumb. She needed Emma to know that she wasn't going to let anyone else hurt her that night. Emma nodded gently and revelled in Regina gently caressing her cheek. She hoped the moment would never end, but unfortunately it had to because Kathryn was waiting for them.

The brunette took Emma's hand gently and turned to face the locked stall door. She undid the lock and pulled it slightly back so that door left a gap just big enough for her to squeeze around and get out, then pushed the door further so that she could pull Emma through gently behind her. The appeared to see Kathryn resting against the sinks with her arms folded and that same amused look on her face.

"So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" She asked with a quizzical smirk and raised eyebrow.

Regina had said very little in her text but somehow her friend and managed to decipher that it was a cry for help. She had only been called for her services as she made a point of not attending soiree's hosted by Regina and her firm on account of not liking her abusive husband, so her being there was a real favour for Regina.

Regina sighed gently.

"Yes, I need you to take some pictures for me. Discreet ones."

"Oh I see!" Kathryn grinned.

"Kat, would you please get your mind out of the gutter for a moment!" Regina scolded gently.

She could see she was going to have to be more detailed in her explanations as her and Kathryn clearly had different ideas about what 'discreet' meant. Regina explained how what she had meant was, she needed Kathryn to follow them both around for the rest of the evening, to capture speculating shots of them. Those secretive glances across the dancefloor, any secretive holding of hands, little touches.

"Little touches?" Emma questioned.

Regina smiled gently and nodded at her. She had a plan and with the right proof and Kathryn's skills it would be easier to set the media off in a frenzy about whether the very private businesswoman 'Regina Mills' had a new love interest. Emma seemed to swallow nervously as she stared at Regina. If she was unsure of the idea, she had no reason to worry, it would work out.

"I think I can do that" Kathryn grinned. "But, before I do, can I at least get one nice shot of the happy couple. For private use only of course."

Regina smiled and nodded gently. That was a lovely idea, it was just a shame the setting had to be the rest room though. She lifted her arm and wrapped it around Emma's back to hold her to her and she comfortingly squeezed Emma gently, encouraging her to smile. As soon as the blonde smiled, Kathryn had lined up the camera and shot away at them, she wanted the most natural of shots and she had definitely gotten one.

"That's perfect!" she declared.

The rest of the evening seemed to be going well. Kathryn had been sure to use specific angles in capturing the photographs she was in order make them as questionable as possible. By the time morning came the media was going to be rife with speculation about Regina Mills and a certain pretty young, pregnant blonde. Kathryn had captured some perfect moments, just as Regina had requested and although Regina had been made to spend the rest of it beside her abusive husband it was working out well and certainly to her advantage.

When it was all over though Emma was more than relived to be going home. It had been a very lonely evening for her, standing around having to watch Leopold keep a tight rein on Regina, restraining her from spending any real time alone with Emma. So she was thankful to be alone with the brunette once again, in the back of the car with only Kathryn accompanying them. They were taking the long route home to drop her to her apartment, and also for them to finalise the details of what it was exactly that she wanted Kathryn to release.

Emma listened intently as they discussed how to drip feed the media, through a multitude of platforms until they had flooded it with hints. All of the terms they were using were flying right over Emma's head, so she nodded occasionally pretending to understand but really she had no clue. They were such powerful women though, so much so that Emma had to admire their determination and skills.

Once they had dropped Kathryn off and Regina was sure she was clear on the instructions, they headed back to the apartment. Emma kept glancing at Regina who seemed to now be rubbing gently at her wrist. They had to be tender and sore from the tight grip Leopold had seemed to have on them for most of the evening. She swallowed gently and offered out her hand to Regina to hold, hoping she would take it so that she could get a better look at her wrist in the semi-darkness, but Regina seemed to miss the gesture.

"Regina, does it hurt?" she inquired gently.

"Excuse me dear?" Regina asked confused as to what Emma meant.

"Your wrist. Does it hurt?"

The blonde clarified her question and swallowed gently as this time she reached out and took Regina's hand. She really needed to hold it anyway. Regina smiled gently at her and shook her head, telling her a small white lie so that the blonde wouldn't worry. Her wrist admittedly was sore, and it was going to bruise at it always did but for now it was just a little red.

"It's a little tender dear, but no it does not hurt"

Emma knew Regina was lying though. Leopold's grip would have undoubtedly bruised her skin and she was sure come morning, Regina's wrist would practically be black and blue, not the tender red it had been earlier in the restroom.

The car pulled up outside the apartment building, and James left his position as driver to open the back door and help them both out. Regina shimmed out with grace and elegance, waiting on the sidewalk for Emma. The blonde however almost stumbled out of the car and it was only with a stroke of luck that James caught her and steadied her. She blamed the impractical dress and footwear for her clumsiness and thanked him as he helped her hide the slight faux pas from Regina, for which she was grateful.

"Thank you James. I appreciate your assistance this evening" Regina kindly stated as she dismissed him for the night.

He tipped his hat in acknowledgement and returned to the car as the two beautiful ladies headed inside. Emma was very quiet as she followed Regina to the elevators and waited for one to arrive. They exchanged a few smiles and glances as they waited. Emma really couldn't stop thinking about what Regina had said to her earlier that evening and it had been playing on her mind ever since. She didn't doubt the declaration had been sincere, but it was literally a big step. Big steps came with big commitments, and one in particular that Emma really wanted to do, but she wasn't sure if Regina would feel as if her acting upon it wasn't as sincere.

They travelled up to the apartment in silence, and into the apartment the same way as they both headed for the living room. It wasn't an awkward silence. It felt so calm and natural, like they were just happy and contented with being with one another and just didn't need to talk. Regina poured herself a glass of water and one for Emma. She figured the blonde needed the hydration as much as she did, even though she was unable to drink. Regina however had consumed one too many glasses of wine to get herself through the evening and if she was to avoid a sore head come morning, she had to replenish her fluids. She sipped from her glass as she entered the living area, where Emma was stood by the window. The blonde was gazing out over the city, she seemed lost in thought as Regina handed her the ice cold glass of water.

"What are you thinking dear?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Emma sighed gently.

"That I would very much like to kiss you like that again. The way you kissed me" Emma admitted in a whisper.

Regina would have been lying if she had said that the admission from Emma hadn't shocked her, but it didn't surprise her. After all, she wanted very much to do the same. She smiled and took Emma's hand lightly in her free hand and took a minute to gaze out over the beautiful city. She wasn't sure if Emma was going to reject the next offer. It was a big difference between another kiss, but she felt brave.

"Shall we go to bed?"

She had been looking Emma in the eye as she had uttered the words lightly. She wasn't sure if she had made a statement or asked a question but she hoped for an answer. When Emma smiled gently back and nodded, Regina felt her heart skip a beat. She hoped Emma hadn't misunderstood the request, but she was about to find out.

Regina led the way, taking Emma slowly up the stairs and wandered into the guest bedroom. She went straight around the bed to the opposite side of the room and placed her glass of water down on the nightstand as she flicked on the lamp. She turned back to Emma and took her glass also, placing it down beside her own glass, smeared with a red lipstick stain and quickly turned back to her beautiful blonde.

She reached out and took her other hand, holding them both gently and leaned in to lightly kiss her again. Their lips brushed against one another's as if hesitating before meeting in a subtle and light kiss. Regina let her fingers dance slowly with Emma's as she released her hands as they kissed. The kiss broke naturally and Emma quickly leaned in again for more. Regina's kisses were the most loving and tender she had ever received and she loved the way her soft lips felt against her own. She never wanted them to stop.

"I think I love you too" Emma whispered as the kisses naturally broke again.

The smile that crept across Regina's lips, and the soft glistening in her eyes told Emma that her admission had tapped into the brunette's emotions. She smiled back, a reaction of the infectious smile Regina was wearing and leaned in once more for more kisses. Their soft lips met again in a deep, more passionate kiss as Regina allowed her fingertips to lightly trail up Emma's arms towards her shoulders. Her hands rested atop the blonde's shoulders for a moment as she deepened the kiss, gently parting Emma's lips with her tongue.

Regina's hands smoothed their over Emma's shoulders and back down her arms again as she turned her so that they were no longer facing. Emma's heart was racing as she felt one of Regina's hands rest gently atop her shoulder as the other reached for the zipper at the back of her gown. The dress had been a tight fit, she could feel that from the straining zipper as she felt her way up it and reached for the slider. The zipper made a noise as the elements slowly parted as it was slowly undone and Emma relaxed allowing herself to breathe more deeply.

The dress fell away from Emma with ease and caught at her hips, pooling gently around Emma and leaving her chest exposed. She could feel the heat of Regina's breath gently beating on the back of her neck as she scooped her blonde curls to the side and pushed them forward over her shoulder. Emma tensed a little not knowing what Regina was going to do next, and as she felt her hands gently make contact with her bare waist, and small kisses were planted to the side of the back of her neck she let out a little gasp.

"Emma, are you sure you want to do this?" Regina prompted gently.

She didn't want to ruin the mood, but it was important not only to her but for Emma to give her consent. The blonde nodded gently and smiled as she felt Regina place more little soft kisses on her neck, as she caressed her hands around and gently onto the baby bump. Every touch of Regina's was sensual and it was all very romantic. Emma liked it. She glanced down at Regina's resting hands and listened to her silky voice, whispering away just below her ear.

"You looked breathtakingly beautiful tonight Emma. It was perfect and you did brilliantly. I am so proud of you."

Emma couldn't help but blush. Admittedly it wasn't the most romantic thing Regina could have said in that moment, but no one had ever been so complimentary of her. She smiled as Regina's hands slowly started to move up bump and towards Emma's breasts. They cupped them gently and Regina gently caressed them as she continued to place feather light kisses on the blonde's neck.

"Emma, take off your dress" Regina whispered again.

Emma gently nipped at her bottom lip, taking it in her teeth gently and lifted her hands to her hips, where the dress was pooled. She pushed it gently, just helping it over her hips and it fell to the floor naturally. She could feel now the material of Regina's dress against her bare back as the brunette pulled her up close to her and leaned forward. Emma naturally turned and their lips just met in one more kiss.

They didn't need to have any further exchanges. Emma slowly turned in Regina's arms as her hands fell away from her breasts and smoothed down and over her body until they were pressing gently against the small of her back. Facing one another again, Emma leant in and kissed Regina passionately once more. She was enjoying kissing her way more than she thought she ever would enjoy kissing another woman.

Regina smiled against Emma's kiss before parting her lips again with her tongue and pressing it against Emma's tongue. The kiss grew passionate and a little sloppy as she turned Emma, helping her to step out of the gown now pooled upon the floor, and gently walked her back towards the bed. It was awkward and a little slow, and left them both grinning at one another when the backs of Emma's legs gently bumped the mattress.

In her delicate condition, Regina slowly lowered Emma towards the bed, kissing her again as she did so. Emma's bottom gently fell into the plush mattress of the guest room bed and she reached up, cupping Regina's cheek to keep in the kiss as she gently shimmied backwards further onto the bed. When Emma had pulled her legs up onto the bed, she shuffled backwards, keeping Regina with her as she also climbed onto the bed.

Emma fell gently back into the mass of pillows, wriggling a little as she got comfortable and Regina climbed on top of her. The blonde reached up and lightly held her side as Regina's hand came to cup Emma's cheek gently and began stoking it lightly with her thumb as they continued to exchange passionate kisses. She was a little unsure as to how Regina had managed to get her completely naked for all but her lace underwear, when she was still fully clothed. She stroked up Regina's side and slowly up onto her back, searching for the zipper on the back of Regina's dress. She had just gripped the slider and begun slowly pulling it down when she felt Regina's hand stroke down her arm, dropping to her side, and then stroke down her side passed her baby bump.

She winced gently as Regina's hand gently pressed against the spot where George had hit her earlier, and suddenly Regina pulled away from the kiss. Her dark brown eyes stared down at Emma with concern. She hoped she hadn't caused her any pain, and didn't know if perhaps the sudden surge of bedroom activity had unsettled the baby. Regina hovered over Emma, pulling her hand away from where Emma had winced and using it to push her blonde hair back off of her face and tucked it behind her ears.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a gentle whisper.

Emma quickly nodded. She was silently cursing herself for wincing, it hadn't been that painful and now Regina had stopped and Emma hadn't wanted her to. Emma leaned up, craning her neck to try and kiss Regina once again, but the brunette gently placed her palm against the blonde's chest to keep her distance.

"Emma, are you sure? You're not hurt and the baby is ok?" Regina asked gently, but with a firmer tone to her low voice.

"I'm sure, please just kiss me again" Emma whispered back.

Regina was hesitant the blonde did seem sure. She made a mental note to be careful around the bump and leaned down gently, taking Emma's lips again in a firm but soft kiss as Emma finished unzipping her little black dress. Emma's hand fell gently away when the zipper could go no further and Regina pulled away once more but only to peel her dress from her body and shimmy out of it.

Emma gazed at her as she got undressed right in front of her. As Regina removed her dress it revealed her beautiful, toned body, perky bare breasts and a black lace and satin thong that had Emma's heart racing at the sight of her. She was beyond sexy, a goddess and absolutely perfect. She couldn't resist the urge to reach out and lightly brush her fingertips against and down Regina's torso, as the brunette smiled down at the gaping blonde. Emma looked so much in awe and amazed to the point it was actually quite amusing.

Regina lowered herself down again towards the blonde and wriggled onto her side, choosing to lay beside her. She smiled at Emma as the blonde wriggled around gently onto her side to so that they were facing. They were lying so close to one another and it was terribly intimate as their lips met once more. The kiss was tender and passionate as Regina reached her arm out, wrapping it around Emma and bringing her close to her until her baby bump pressed gently against her tummy.

"I love you" Regina whispered between kisses.

She didn't expect Emma to say it back, so she wasn't surprise when the blonde blushed and leant in for another kiss. Emma wasn't ready and that was ok, it really was. It wasn't that Emma didn't want to say it but she felt too shy to reveal her feelings. Kissing Regina was really one of the only things on her mind right now, and she didn't want to over think her feelings, after all, opening up was hard for her.

Regina let her hand slide gently over Emma's hip as she felt a tentative hand reach up and hesitate before cupping her breast. She moaned gently, feeling Emma's hand lightly squeeze at her breast and she deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into her mouth and against hers once more. Her hand stroked lower, down the blonde's leg and then round and gently back up her thigh, as Regina slipped her own leg between the blonde's. They were so close, lost in such an intimate moment and despite Emma trying hard not to admit her feelings she was already so caught up in the moment she just gently muttered the words before she could stop herself.

"I love you too"

Regina's had heard her and quickly sealed the declaration of her feelings with another long kiss, as her hand travelled up between the blonde's legs. She wasn't sure if Emma had really meant to say it, or if she had just been lost in the moment they were sharing. There was an intense heat between Emma's legs, teamed with a throbbing from her core as she longed for Regina to touch her. It was as if the brunette was purposely holding out from doing so, and so Emma reached out and wrapped an arm around Regina in an attempt to bring them even closer. They were already so close though that they were practically one, with a tangle of legs and arms, kissing and cuddling and finally Regina stroked against her underwear. It was already damp from the blonde's arousal. Regina gently bit on Emma's lip as she broke the kiss again, stroking slowly against her through her underwear and was rewarded with a light moan from the blonde.

Emma's hand rested gently against Regina's breast, only half cupping it as she closed her eyes and continued to moan lightly at Regina now kissing her way lightly down her neck. Regina seemed to be well skilled in what she was doing. Her hands were like magic as they gently stroked against Emma, over her underwear only making her want her more.

When Regina finally stroked up and grabbed the top of Emma's underwear she heard the blonde gently gasp. She smirked, stopping the little kisses at the blonde's neck and leaned down gently taking one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked upon it gently. Emma moaned deeply and wriggled as she felt Regina slowly start to stroke against her again after peeling off her underwear. She suddenly had an urge to pee, but she hoped that wasn't what she needed to do. She squeezed her legs together, careful of Regina's hand as she slipped to fingers inside her and gently stroked against her until she heard a guttural moan escape the blonde.

Emma was tensing, wriggling and shuffling and she was suddenly gasping lightly for breaths between moans. Regina knew she was close to finding her pleasure and she quickened the movements of her fingers. She licked gently up the blonde's chest, kissed her lightly at her shoulder and then up her neck until she met her jaw. Emma moaned and groaned, and she pressed herself in against Regina as she suddenly found release.

She was exhausted from just the short exertion with Regina, but it had been completely worth it. Emma panted gently as she relaxed again and snuggled in close against Regina. She just wanted to feel her against her, and Regina was just so warm and soft. She felt safe cradled up in Regina's arms as the brunette gently held her. Regina kissed the top of Emma's head and glanced down at her snuggled against her with a smiled.

The evening now, was well and truly perfect and Regina only wished they could stay like that forever. Emma was asleep within minutes, one arm wrapped tightly around Regina's waist with her palm splayed flat on her upper back, and the other still lightly resting against her breast. Regina was more than comfortable and could see that Emma was too. She leaned over her carefully and turned out the light on the nightstand.

Regina settled back down and snuggled in, she placed her face close to Emma's so that she could feel the blonde lightly breathing against her lips and placed light kiss on Emma's slightly swollen lips. She smiled as the blonde murmured something incoherently and shuffled slightly. She whispered back gently to the blonde.

"Goodnight Emma"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Everyone, apologies for the delay in updating again but I hope it is worth it! There are a few moments throughout this chapter that may be a little upsetting and potentially triggering, but I hope despite the drama it is still exciting and enjoyable to read. As always I would just like to thank you all for your kind feedback and reviews, and continued support.

Kathryn had worked on sorting the photographs she had taken for Regina at the event, and planning her articles since she had been dropped off home. She had so much to work with, and on each article she wanted to show a slightly different picture with a different angle of the story. It had taken her hours, but finally in the early hours of the morning she had finished and just posted the last article online when she opened her emails.

She sent an anonymous story and some blurred photos to one of the newspapers. They would find it in the morning and publish it a day after all the online media had gone viral; she hoped. Kathryn then opened a further blank email, feeling quite accomplished and typed out a message for Regina. Within it she added all the detail and links to every article she had posted online, before signing off with a hopeful good luck message and a note to add she had attached some special photographs just for her. Feeling pleased with her efforts and hoping Regina would to, Kathryn closed her computer and retired to bed.

Regina was awoken by a ping from her cell phone. She stirred gently and reached across to slide it from the bedside table as she smiled at the blonde cuddled up to her. Emma looked truly beautiful when she slept. Regina unlocked her phone and hoped Emma wouldn't mind if she snuck a picture of her. The flash went off and Regina gasped gently as she felt the blonde move, but was relieved when Emma didn't stir. She smiled, checking the beautiful picture of her to make sure it had come out well and felt her heart flutter at the sight of it but then she remembered it was distracting her from what she had originally grabbed her phone for.

The brunette clicked the picture away and opened the message from the icon on the screen. It was from Kathryn. She quickly read it and smiled, but she was eager to see they email her friend had sent, and it was too long to wait for the morning. She slowly untangled herself from Emma and edged away to slip out of bed, careful not to wake her as she moved. Regina gently stood up and got out of bed only to see Emma wriggle and snuggle into the warm space she had just left.

Regina shook her head and searched around for her dressing gown. She didn't fancy sitting downstairs at the computer in just her underwear, catching a chill. She grabbed it from the chair in the corner and slipped it on, wrapping it around her and loosely tying it. She smiled over at Emma, who was comfy and settled in the middle of the bed, cuddled up to her pillow and she looked content as she slept. Regina blew her a kiss and headed out of the room.

It was quiet and dark downstairs as Regina entered the living room. She wandered over to the lamp beside the couch and flicked it on and it filled the room with a warm orange glow. She wandered through the corridor towards her study to retrieve her laptop. Regina didn't want to sit in her study though, it was too dark and quiet and she liked the view from the desk in the corner of the living room better. It also meant she would better be able to hear Emma upstairs, just in case she woke and needed her. She flicked on the light in the study, picked her laptop up and wandered slowly back to the living room.

At the desk, Regina placed her laptop down and her fingers danced over the lid with anticipation as she hesitated to open it. She wasn't sure why but she felt nervous. It was the middle of the morning, so surely no one had even seen the posts yet, but still she didn't quite feel ready to find out. Delaying she headed to the kitchen and poured herself a fresh glass of ice cold water. The first sip refreshing as she stood in the kitchen and stared across at her closed laptop.

Regina approached the desk slowly and slipped down onto the chair. She placed the water down beside her laptop and opened it, as she reached across and put the desk lamp on to give a little extra light. She started with her emails, logging in and selecting Kathryn's message. As she started to read it she smiled and by the time she had finished it the smile had only grown. Kathryn's words had been so kind and encouraging, and all the link information and even a tracking to the stats of them so that Regina could see how they were performing, were all more than she had really expected but it showed Kathryn cared. She then frowned gently as she read the small message at the bottom explaining the attachments.

Her eyes darted back to the top of the message and the few attached photo files. She clicked on the first one and up popped a picture of Emma and her in the restroom; the one Kathryn had assured her was for private use only. Despite the setting, it really was a beautiful photograph and it warmed Regina's heart. She clicked open the other two and chuckled lightly when she saw they were the ones Kathryn had snapped over the cubicle wall. They were terribly compromising but they were highly amusing to look at and given the difficult angle they were taken at, still looked ridiculously professional.

Regina smiled at the photos and then minimised them to begin looking through the links Kathryn had sent her. She clicked on the first in the list and reached for her glass of water. At the sight of a picture of Emma looking as if she was staring longingly across a room, which she probably had been at the time, Regina smiled. As the article loaded she started to read from the tag line and down as she sipped at her water. Kathryn had done her proud. The article was exactly what she had asked for, and even though she knew the truth about her relationship with Emma, she was still drawn into the article in the same way she suspected readers who weren't in the know would be. It didn't give too much away, full of speculation and with a little humour, so typical of Kathryn's style.

Regina chuckled gently and closed the article to read the next. It was much the same as the first, but with slightly different pictures and portrayed a different angle of the story. It was a good as the first though and had Regina hooked on every word as she read it. She was thoroughly enjoying herself, and made her way through every article until she had read them all. That was when she moved onto the link that showed activity stats. She hadn't expected it to be busy at all, the articles hadn't even been online for an hour yet and it was too early for anyone to really be reading them. But then she opened the link and got the surprise of her life. The articles were the top performing of the hour and they had thousands of views.

Emma began to stir gently and as her long lashes gently fluttered, her eyes opening, she saw the bed beside her was empty. She mumbled the brunette's name a few times but when Regina didn't answer her she slowly shuffled up in bed and glanced around the room in the darkness.

"Regina?" she mumbled again, struggling to see her.

The blonde continued to glance around the room as if expecting the other woman to magically appear. When she didn't though, Emma stretched, yawned and shuffled out of bed. She had the terrible urge to pee. She placed her feet down on the soft carpet and pushed up out of bed, only to get that horrible sick feeling. It overcame her and she hurried towards the bathroom in her half asleep state. Emma really didn't know why they called it morning sickness when it seemed to hit at all hours of the day. She groaned as she reached the toilet and sat on it holding her head.

Emma hated being sick and she groaned as she got up, flushed and held the basin as she stood over it and heaved gently. Luckily she wasn't sick, but still the sensation as if she might be at any second made her feel rough. She was so tired she just wanted to crawl back into bed, but it wasn't the same without Regina there, so she went in search of her instead.

Regina was engrossed in watching the ever growing numbers on the articles and having a search to see how viral they had gone. It was amazing, that at just a little after 4a.m. they were a feature on the webpage of all of the local newspapers as a 'top story' and one had even labelled them 'breaking news' in the business section. It wasn't exactly that but if they wanted to blow it out of proportion she wasn't about to stop them, after all it would only make it more interesting when Leopold finally saw it. He was going to be raging and Regina was ready for the fight that would accompany his temper.

Emma gently padded down the hall towards the master bedroom. She didn't know why she might find Regina there, but she wanted to check. When she found the room vacant she headed back down the hall to the staircase and gently descended into the living room. The glowing orange light as she got part way down told her Regina was down there. She carried on and when she finally reached the bottom of the staircase, she stood quietly in the shadows having sought out Regina sat at the desk in the corner of the room.

She didn't want to spook Regina, nor sneak up on her so she waited for an opportune moment to interrupt. Regina appeared busy reading, so when she took a break to pick up her phone that was when Emma cleared her throat gently to make her presence known. Regina flinched gently. She hadn't been expecting the interruption but when she turned and saw Emma lingering in the shadow's she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey"

"Hey" Emma shyly replied as she stepped forward.

Regina's smile widened, as did her eyes when she saw Emma was stood there stark naked and looking glorious in her sleepy state. She was so sweet and innocent, even after all she had been through. When Emma hesitated to come any closer than the couch, Regina gently encouraged her to. She wanted to share with her what she had been looking at, and show her what Kathryn had done. It was only fair since it all concerned Emma any way.

"Come here Emma"

Emma swallowed gently and wandered closer, feeling a little self-conscious now that she hadn't put some clothes on, and used her arms to cuddle herself as she approached the desk. She stood beside Regina and glanced at the computer screen as the brunette glanced up at her. Regina was tentative in her movements as she gently reached out and placed her hand on Emma's bare hip.

"Sit dear" she offered gently.

Emma glanced down wondering where on earth Regina thought she was going to sit. There was no room on the chair for her to perch, unless it was on Regina's lap. That's when it hit Emma that her lap had been exactly where Regina had met. She swallowed gently and hesitantly sat, feeling Regina's hand stroking gently and supportively around and over her back to her other side. It was a strange sensation sitting on Regina's knee but Emma tried to make it as uncomfortable as possible as she glanced again at the statistics page open on the laptop.

"What's that?" she enquired gently.

"This Emma, is how popular Kathryn's articles about us are. Would you like to see them?" Regina offered gently.

Emma nodded automatically, of course she wanted to see what was out there about her. She watched with interest as Regina flicked up one of the articles and allowed her to read it slowly. As she tried to take in the information written about them, she also tried not to be distracted by Regina gently caressing her waist with her fingers as she held her. Kathryn had done a really good job, although Emma didn't quite understand some of the more academic wording she had used. She smiled gently and nodded as she turned her head to glance at Regina.

"It's good?"

Emma commented as if she was asking Regina to clarify that it was good, and that she should be pleased with it. When Regina nodded gently and beamed a smile at her she shyly smiled back, hoping Regina couldn't see her blushing in the dim light. She quickly turned her attention back to the laptop when Regina gestured gently with her head to another article she had opened for Regina to look at.

It was the first one Regina had read, with the picture of Emma looking longingly across the room. Emma didn't think it was a flattering photograph of herself, but Regina clearly had a different opinion. The brunette gently kissed the back of the blonde's shoulder and complimented her on how beautiful she looked in the photograph as she wrapped her arms around her a little tighter in more of a cuddle and gently stroked over her baby bump. Emma really was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, and she treasured the intimate moment they were now sharing, as she vowed to do with all those they still had to come.

Regina had no idea how she had come to develop so many feelings for Emma. It had never been her intention but something about her had just attracted Regina and pulled her in deep. She was overwhelmed with emotions and feelings when it came to Emma, and their newly blossoming relationship. She kissed the blonde's shoulder once more, asking gently if she had finished reading because she had something she really wanted to show her.

"I have something special to show you Emma"

Regina stated gently as she smiled at the blonde, who once again was glancing shyly over her shoulder at her. The look between them was a lingering moment, sweeping Regina up in it and making her want to strain up and kiss the blonde's soft lips. She couldn't help herself and it was as if Emma had read her thoughts because as she leaned in and up, Emma leaned down and their lips met. It was a gentle kiss but passionate and loving all the same. When it was over Regina longed for more, and Emma's lips tingled with the same longing but her attention turned back to the laptop screen.

"Sorry, you were going to show me something" Emma uttered.

She blamed herself for the interruption and had managed to shock herself, despite how she felt about Regina now being out there in the open. Regina just excited her senses and made her feel needy and wanting of the comforts and affections she was so willing to give her. She felt safe with Regina, safer than she had in a very long time.

Regna cleared her throat and nodded. She was a little in shock but yes she was about to show Emma something. She was a little flustered, as Emma appeared to be also but she quickly cleared the articles down and from behind them popped up the photograph of them in the restroom. Emma gasped and turned to look at Regina, her beautiful eyes glistening as they widened in surprise.

"I thought she wasn't using those ones!"

Emma's alarm made Regina giggle gently and she shook her head as she smiled at her.

"She didn't. She sent them to me privately"

"Oh" Emma gasped gently, feeling silly for assuming the worst.

The blonde glanced back at the photograph on the screen. She looked an absolute mess in it. After all just before Kathryn had taken it she had been crying, and she had just shared her first 'real' kiss with Regina. It had been a very overwhelming moment and that showed in her face. On that basis she was glad it wasn't being used anywhere. No one should have to see that, not even Regina.

"I think you look stunning. Even if you do have smudged eye make-up and rosy cheeks, and you hair looks a little messy. You are perfect. Just look at you Emma, absolutely glowing." Regina complimented with a smile as she gently stroked Emma's baby bump again and bought her into more of a cuddle.

Emma was quiet, just staring at the photograph and accepting Regina's compliment, even though she had to disagree. She looked an absolute mess and that was undeniable. She shuffled a little on Regina's knee and stared at Regina in the picture. Regina was definitely stunning. Even the photograph had captured her beauty as if she was some sort of glamourous model. She couldn't help smiling at her, and then she asked if there were any more articles she could read.

"Of course" Regina answered as she clicked up a longer article and allowed Emma to control the laptop with the control pad as she read. Just so that she could continue to cuddle her.

All was quiet as Emma read but after a few moments Regina frowned gently and pulled back a little from the embrace. Something was wrong but Emma didn't seem to react to Regina retracting her affection from her. She swallowed gently and placed a hand lightly on Emma's shoulder.

"Emma, are you ok?" Regina asked gently.

The blonde smiled at the screen and nodded, making a small 'hmm' noise in acknowledgement of Regina's question.

"Emma, stand up sweetheart"

Regina's voice was laced with concern as she gently ordered the blonde to get up off of her lap. She had Emma's attention then, and the blonde hesitantly got up and stood just in front of her, staring at her confused. Regina glanced down Emma's body then to her own lap, where Emma had just been perched. Her knee which had been exposed, and the edge of her dressing gown were covered in blood and from what she could see in the dim light, it wasn't just a little.

"Are you bleeding?" she asked, eyes wide as she glanced up at Emma.

"No, I don't think…"

Emma began answering when Regina stopped her. She was bleeding and it was dripping slowly down her leg. How the blonde couldn't feel it, Regina had no idea. Regina slowly got up herself and reached out likely stroking Emma's arm. They needed to go to the hospital right away.

"Emma, you need to get dressed ok. Then we need to go to the hospital. We just need to get you checked out"

Regina was trying to keep calm as she could see the blonde starting to shake and worry. It had to be terribly frightening for Emma, but she was sure it would be ok. She was worried herself though. It wasn't natural for pregnant women to just bleed without good reason, and suddenly that big bruise Emma had on her side was more cause for concern than Regina had first thought.

"I can't" Emma mumbled in a panic.

"You can't what?" Regina asked calmly.

"Hospital. I can't go"

"Of course you can Emma, you have to" Regina insisted.

Emma shook her head and tried, amongst her emotions, to explain to Regina that she had no insurance so hospital wasn't an option for her. Regina knew that was no excuse though, she could sort insurance. The main thing was that Emma got help, and she quickly tried to reassure her she would take care of it. When Emma finally nodded and accepted that Regina was relived, but they hadn't any time to waste. The sooner they got there, the better.

Emma went in front, carefully going up the stairs and trying not to panic. Bleeding wasn't normal, and she had never bled before, even when Joe had pushed her around and she had been out on the street. She was concerned that something was wrong with her baby and supportively held the little bump on her tummy. They headed into the guest room and Regina dashed to the bathroom, grabbing something and came rushing back to Emma with a pad.

"Here, just put it on until we get there. I am going to drive you there myself. We can't afford to wait for James" she stated as she handed the pad to Emma and disappeared off to get dressed herself.

As soon as Regina left the guest room she could feel the tears brimming in her eyes. She had to keep it together for Emma, and the baby, and she had a duty to make sure Emma got the care she required.

Emma was in shock though. She just seemed to stand and stare at the pad in her hand and suddenly broke down in tears. She blamed herself for letting George hurt her, and now she might lose her baby because of her own weakness. She just continued to stand there, not doing anything until Regina returned.

She knew the brunette had been crying but she was trying to hide it from her. Emma sniffled when she saw Regina again and fell into her open arms when Regina came quickly to comfort her. She accepted how much this was for the young woman, but she had to get dressed now, they had to get to the hospital. Regina tried her best as she helped Emma slip into something comfortable to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. Luckily it appeared to be working, even if Regina wasn't so convinced herself and she managed to get Emma out of the apartment only a few moments later.

Regina was careful as she drove to the hospital. She didn't want to cause Emma any pain or make her uncomfortable. She kept checking on her, talking to her gently and making sure she wasn't panicking too much because she was certain that wouldn't help at all. She prayed it was nothing serious though. Emma had been through so much, and she didn't deserve any further heartache, especially not the loss of a baby.

"Can someone help us please? She is pregnant" Regina declared as they finally arrived at the hospital and wandered into the entrance of the ER.

A nurse quickly came to their assistance and listened intently as Regina explained Emma's situation. Within seconds Emma was being helped into a wheelchair and taken, whilst Regina was left to fill in the admissions form with her details. Regina watched as Emma disappeared onto the ward, her heart beating erratically in her chest as she worried. She knew though that whatever she was feeling, for Emma it had to be so much worse. She took a deep breath and took the clipboard with the form and sat down in the waiting room as she started to fill it out.

When she looked down at the form she realised she knew none of the answers, but Emma's name. She quickly fished out her cell phone from her bag and text her assistant Sidney. She would need him to call her as soon as he reached the office and she would need for him to arrange adding Emma to her health insurance policy so she was covered. The waiting and not knowing if Emma was ok in the meantime though was going to kill her, but the nurse had been explicitly clear that they would need to do a full assessment on Emma alone before Regina could join her.

Within minutes of sending her text though, super-efficient Sidney text her back and confirmed he would be there right away, with the file he had on Emma so that they could fill out her details, and he assured Regina the insurance would be sorted before he arrived. That was a relief for her. She could always rely on Sidney. So she sat tight and waited, watching the clock as it approached 6 a.m. and the minute it did, her phone rang out loudly in the waiting room, the tinny tunes echoing around the large empty space in which she was sat.

Regina glanced down at the screen and rolled her eyes at the name on the screen. She had known it wouldn't be long and she had been expecting the call. Admittedly the timing was atrocious but she just wanted it out of the way, so she answered, and at least it would take her mind off of worrying about Emma for at least a few moments.

"Leopold" she answered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Everyone, apologies for the long delay in updating this. The chapter was a difficult one to write. It may have a few triggering points for some but I do hope you all enjoy it.

Emma had been prepped and checked over by the nurses who seemed satisfied with her, and now she was waiting for the doctor to come and see her. Her heart was racing and she was holding back all of her emotions, when all she really wanted to do was cry. She felt so alone, even though she knew Regina was just outside in the reception. She wished she was there with her just for support, not that she needed it as she had survived her whole life up until now pretty much alone, but somehow she wasn't sure she would get through this the same way. Regina had filled her life with love and it had completely changed everything.

The blonde's mind was consumed with worry. She hadn't been through pregnancy before and the thought that whatever had happened to her to cause the bleeding was going to result in the loss of the baby scared her. The baby hadn't been planned and at first she had contemplated getting rid of it but she hadn't been able to do so, now it appeared she may not have a choice. She hesitantly moved her shaking hands down and placed them gently upon the bump.

"Please be ok. Please be ok. Please" she whispered to herself as she sniffled away.

She stroked at her bump practically praying that the outcome of all this wasn't going to be as bad as what she was imagining. She was also hoping Regina wasn't going to be much longer because she was beside herself without her. Regina would be calming and reassure her, a supportive presence and she needed to see her before she saw the doctor.

Regina paced around outside the entrance to the hospital as the sun slowly started to rise. She had answered the phone to Leopold in reception and received a scowl from the receptionist who had promptly told her she couldn't continue her call inside. That had put Regina in a foul mood, and on top of receiving the call from Leopold who was now yelling away at her, her mood was only getting worse.

In some respects she wanted to hear from Leopold, if only to gloat about her and Emma and over all the rumours that were now flying around about them. Leopold was angry and about just that as well. So far he had accused Regina of all sorts of things but not the one thing she was actually guilty of. Usually when he attacked her like he was, she eventually broke down but for once she was actually finding more strength than she had ever had to fight back. She snapped back at him and kept going until he shouted over her.

"You cheating bitch!"

"It's not cheating Leopold. Not if your husband is aggressive, abusive and a total control freak!" Regina screamed.

She was at the end of her tether with him and eager now to shut down the whole conversation. The audacity of the man knew no bounds, but Regina was in control here; all she had to do was hang up. That would be the end of it. It was so simple and as much as she had imagined the conversation turning around so that she could put him in his place, it was clear that wasn't going to happen.

"How dare you do this to me Regina I am your husband. You should respect me and yet you publicise your dirty little affair with that, that, that filthy, dirty little blonde whore!" he spat.

Regina could hear in his voice as he continued to rant how angered and frustrated he was. The best way to deal with him was to bite her tongue and ignore every horrible name he was hurling at her to describe Emma. She was enraged by him but taking deep breathes she continued to pace, looking out now for signs of Sidney arriving and she tried to ignore him. He knew nothing about Emma and had no right to be so cruel, not after what he had done to her; to both of them. She listened and listened until she could take his horrid tongue no more.

"Goodbye Leopold" she stated firmly as she dropped the phone from her ear.

All she could hear were the sounds of the birds chirping away as they sang with the arriving morning. Leopold was still connected on the call, demanding she answer him but his voice was just a distant whisper to her and his words meaningless. She held the cell by her side and sighed deeply. Regina felt relief wash through her as she closed her eyes and just took a moment to stand still and breathe.

"Regina. Regina you answer me now" Leopold's voice screamed through the phone at her but this time she just didn't hear it. With a smile on her face, Regina opened her eyes and slowly lifted the cell phone back up only to disconnect the call. She finally felt free of him.

Regina had just turned to head back inside when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. It was Sidney, and she had never been gladder to see him. She stopped and turned back to wait for him to catch up to her, smiling away as he approached and he was instantly suspicious of how happy she seemed. She hadn't appeared to be in such good spirits when she had initially called him. He smiled and greeted her with a questioning tone to his voice.

"Regina, Good Morning?"

"Yes Sidney, yes it is now" the brunette replied with a smile.

Sidney received no further information until they reached the reception area, and Regina's whole demeanour changed in an instant to business mode. She was so organised, handing him a form on a clipboard and explaining she needed him to fill it in with Emma's details, and those of the insurance. She couldn't stay with him, she needed to be with Emma and Sidney completed understood why she was so concerned. He smiled and nodded, taking the instructions he had been given and promising she could trust him to sort it all. Regina couldn't thank him enough and as soon as she had explained to the receptionist, she was escorted through to the ward finally.

Emma's eyes widened as she heard movement outside the door of her room. She swallowed hard and shuffled up on the bed. She hoped it wasn't the doctor. Admittedly she had been waiting a long time, but she didn't want to see anyone without Regina. She silently whispered, pleading again to herself quietly and trying to stay hopeful.

"Emma!"

Regina declared with a big sigh of relief as she pushed through the door and entered the room. They shared in the feeling of being glad to see one another, and an over apologetic Regina came rushing over to check the blonde was being treated well, and to get an update on what had happened. Emma was desperate for a hug and reached out to Regina uninvited as she approached the bed. Regina wrapped her arms around her gently and kissed the top of her head as she just held her silently for a moment.

"So, what's happened? What have they said so far? Is the baby ok? Are you ok?" Regina rushed to ask the many questions racing through her head.

The blonde nodded. From what she knew so far there were no issues, but then again the nurses hadn't said much other than that they would get the doctor to come and see her. In Emma's mind that only meant that something could be wrong and that they weren't sure, which of course made her worry, but she was trying not to let the negative thoughts consume her.

"I have to wait for the doctor" she admitted in a hushed tone, in response to Regina.

The brunette nodded her understanding but it didn't tell her what she needed to know. Soon came more questions. How long have you been waiting? Did they say how long you would have to? Do you feel ok? Do you want me to get you anything? They were all questions Emma couldn't answer because she didn't know, except that she felt ok of course.

The bleeding had stopped and the nurses had cleaned her up but that was it. They had warned she might have spotting after but that it was nothing to worry about and normal after a bleed, but they hadn't told her whether her baby was ok or not, despite her begging for an answer multiple times. One had hinted that they couldn't say until the doctor had seen her but not to worry, which she was trying to take as a positive comment but still she was unsure.

"Well hopefully the doctor won't be long dear" Regina tried to reassure as she kissed the top of Emma's head again.

"It's all going to be ok"

Emma nodded and a small sniffle escaped from her. She was turning into a real emotional wreck with all the hormones from the pregnancy, and she wasn't used to how she should deal with them. Neither was Regina, she too didn't cope with emotion very well, so they were both learning something that morning. Regina pulled away gently again to look at Emma and check she was ok, not crying and then hugged her again gently. She too, like Emma hoped the doctor wouldn't keep them waiting too much longer. She just wanted to put her mind at rest that both Emma, and the baby were ok.

It was a short while later, just after seven that the doctor came in on his first round. He introduced himself to them both then looked at Emma's notes. He could see they had no medical history on her which was of concern and he ummed and ahed to himself over the notes that had been made by the nurses before finally addressing his patient again.

"I'm Doctor Victor. Emma, may I call you Emma?" he asked politely before continuing.

Emma nodded that she was happy for him to proceed addressing her as such. Regina gently released her, taking a step back but not too far when Emma made a sudden grab for her hand.

"Great, so it looks as though everything is ok Emma but I would like to do a scan just to check baby is healthy and well. I note you haven't had a scan yet but are well over 20 weeks. Can I just enquire as to why?"

Emma shrugged despite knowing exactly why she hadn't had any scans. When she had found out she was pregnant she hadn't told anyone, nor had she seen a doctor. When she had started showing she had thought about it but with Joe watching her every move, and growing ever suspicious of her she had no way of getting to a doctor. After that he had kicked her out and she had been with Regina, and they hadn't been to a doctor either. So she hadn't exactly had a chance. She glanced at Regina, hoping the woman might interject and try to help out but she too didn't really know how to answer the doctor's question.

"Emma, have you seen a doctor at all since finding out you were pregnant?"

Emma shook her head quickly. He didn't look impressed and glanced at Regina as if judging her for some unknown reason. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty though. She had been taking care of Emma for a good few weeks now and not once had she thought to check whether Emma had been getting the medical care she required for pregnancy. She blamed herself and hoped it wasn't of detriment now to the situation because she would never forgive herself if it was, she should have known better.

The doctor nodded as he continued to skim Emma's notes for a few moments more, before he returned them to the holder at the end of the bed. He had a few concerns over the notes that had been written and wished to exam Emma before she had her scan. Emma agreed but only out of confusion as she wasn't really sure what was going on. It was enough to worry her though, as it was Regina. The brunette wanted answers though.

"Why do you need to examine her as well, haven't the nurses already done that?" Regina questioned.

"The nurses haven't completed a full examination, and given their notes I would like to do so to be sure that there are no further issues that we should be aware of. If you wouldn't mind excusing yourself until I am finished." He explained.

"No I want to stay with her"

"I am afraid that you cannot"

"Why not?" Regina retorted.

Emma wanted her to stay too and she tried to interject but the doctor made it clear that even if she stayed for the examination, she would still have to excuse herself because he needed to speak with Emma privately given the nature of her condition. Regina didn't really understand why he was being so arrogant about it all, but for the sake of Emma she decided to just do as she was asked. It was only going to delay the examination and prolong them being at the hospital, so it was for the best. Regina nodded when the doctor asked her if she was going to step outside, and leaned over to kiss Emma's forehead.

"It will be ok. I will be right outside and I love you" Regina whispered.

As she stepped away, the tears she could see brimming in the blonde's eyes broke her heart. She stroked the blonde's arm lightly and then turned to go. She knew Emma was upset but the doctor had to do what he had to do, she just hoped that Emma would forgive her for not fighting against him more to stay.

The doctor reassured Emma as he began to gently ask her about the bleeding, had she ever had bleeding before in her pregnancy, and how she had come to notice it. She admitted she hadn't experienced anything like that before then quietly she talked him through what had happened in the living room with Regina, and that it had been her suggestion that they come to the hospital. It felt like an invasion though as he examined her intimately, and she felt shy and awkward in allowing it to happen. She didn't know what exactly he was looking for but she prayed it wasn't bad.

"That's a good sign" he muttered as he popped his head back up from between Emma's spread legs and smiled.

"Now, I do have a question Emma. The nurses have recorded a bruise, low on your groin on your left side. I would like to take a look at that"

Emma nodded and shuffled when instructed to so that the doctor could lift the hospital gown and take a look at the bruising. Emma hadn't really looked at it, but it was tender and sore. He gently poked and prodded it making her wince.

"How did you get this bruise Emma?" he enquired.

"I fell" the blonde lied.

The doctor eyed her suspiciously and asked her to explain how, and where she fell. Emma swallowed and tried to think of something off of the top of her head. She made up something along the lines of how she had been at a party and fallen there. She had not been used to wearing the heels that she had on to accompany her long evening gown, and she had gotten them caught in her long dress, stumbled and fallen hard into basins in the bathrooms. The doctor eyed her suspiciously and didn't quite believe her explanation but he had no choice than to except it. However, that didn't meant that he wasn't going to try and uncover the truth still.

"Emma you do know that anything you say in this room is confidential" the doctor reminded.

Emma nodded. She knew that but she wasn't about to give him her life story to explain why she had been punched by a man who had attacked her before. She suspected the doctor knew she was lying to so she didn't elaborate any further but the doctor continued to question her anyway.

"Emma I must encourage, if you are in any danger or need our help. Abuse is a very serious matter and we can help protect you."

Emma shook her head. She wasn't being abused and she certainly hoped he wasn't trying to insinuate that her bruising was as a result of something Regina had done. She swallowed hard and nodded that she understood what he was saying to her when he asked again. She really had nothing to tell him though. The doctor sighed and hoped he was wrong for Emma's sake, but if she wouldn't talk to him there really was very little he could do.

"Well the good news is Emma, I don't think this is anything to worry about. I will still organise the scan for you, just so that we can check on baby's health but other than that I think we can discharge you" he informed with a smile.

"Do you know what caused the bleeding?" Emma asked.

"Well I have a suspicion. I don't think it has anything to do with the nasty bruise you have but can I just ask, when was the last time you had sex Emma?"

Emma stuttered having not expected the question as the doctor waited patiently for her answer. She was a little embarrassed but admitted it was the night before. The doctor acknowledged with a nod and made a note on Emma's file before going on to explain the reasoning behind his question. Emma understood what he was saying, and why he thought it was the cause. It made sense, especially seeing as her first time with Regina, had been the first time she had had sex in weeks.

"Can Regina come back in now?" Emma asked sweetly.

The doctor nodded and explained he would confirm she could come back in as he left. He helped Emma get comfortable, reassured her again and then left. She was so relieved to see him go and couldn't wait to see Regina again. As the brunette walked in, looking lost and confused Emma reached out to her and was relieved when she came rushing over to her to hug her tight.

"Is everything ok?" Regina asked with urgency.

Emma nodded although all she wanted to do was cry. Not because she was upset but just because she was overwhelmed, emotionally drained and tired. She cuddled in close against Regina as she held her and spoke quietly.

"He asked about my bruise but he thinks the bleeding is because we had sex" Emma admitted. "He is just arranging the nurse to come and do my scan and then I can go"

"What about us having sex?" Regina asked, concerned etched on her face to what that had to do with anything.

She listened as Emma explained he thought it was just from the intrusion that came with intercourse, and that in pregnancy it wasn't uncommon to experience bleeding after sex. Regina nodded her understanding but felt a little guilty, since any disruptions in that area that would have caused the bleeding would have been because of something she had done. Emma continued though, explaining as it had been to her that it wouldn't harm the baby, and just to be more careful during intimate times. Regina understood perfectly and held Emma close once again as she stroked her long blonde hair, and kissed the top of her head.

A small tap on the door signified and interruption. A nurse poked her head in and smiled. Thankfully she looked friendly and kind. Regina slowly pulled away from Emma and stepped back a little but staying close as the nurse introduced herself and explained why she was there. Emma had already guessed though, she was the one who would be doing her ultrasound. The nurse came over to them and talked them through everything she was doing. They were already on the maternity ward, so she had everything she needed to perform the scan right there by the bed.

"Now Emma, this will be a little cold ok?" she informed with a warm, kind voice as she rolled up Emma's hospital gown and squirted some blue gel onto her tummy.

Emma gasped gently at it being squirted onto her warm flesh but the coldness of it soon faded away and it became a nice temperature as the nurse grabbed the scanner. She used the little handle to smear the gel across the lower part and just under the bump. Regina held Emma's hand and gave it a little squeeze as they both watched what the nurse was doing. She was very good at talking them through everything that she was doing, and why. She applied a little pressure onto the scanner as she moved it around until a hazy black and white image appeared on the small screen of the monitor.

"There we are, one healthy baby" the nurse informed them with a smile.

Emma slowly turned her head to look at the screen. There was a clear outline of a little baby there, head, feet, arms and it was absolutely amazing. Already emotional and overwhelmed, Emma began to cry as they both watched the little screen and the baby not doing much.

"Would you like to hear baby's heartbeat?" the nurse asked with a smile after confirming she was happy that everything looked ok.

Emma was quick to nod, as was Regina to confirm. They waited as the nurse repositioned the scanner a little more and flicked a switch on. It took a few moments but then it could be heard, a noisy but small thumping sound that was the baby heartbeat. It was like pure magic and it too was strong and healthy the nurse confirmed happily. Then she asked a really important question.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

Regina grinned, she couldn't wait to find out is Emma was carrying a little baby boy or girl but she knew it wasn't her decision to make. She looked down at Emma and smiled waiting for her to make her decision. The blonde looked at the screen. That was such a big question but she knew instantly what she wanted to do. She wasn't much of a planner and this wasn't going to change even over her unborn baby.

"No" Emma shook her head.

The nurse was as surprised as Regina was by the blonde's decision but she had made her choice. She nodded gently and smiled asking if they would like a print of the scan, to which Emma did agree and then turned the scanner off. She handed Emma a paper towel to wipe away the excess, sticking blue gel remaining on her tummy and informed them that she would let the doctor know the scan was complete and there was nothing of concern. Just before she left them to have a few moments alone and so that Emma could get dressed ready to go home, she informed them that she would be back with the scan picture in a few minutes and then that they could go.

"Emma?" Regina asked as soon as they were alone.

The blonde looked up at her innocently and waited for the impending question she knew would follow.

"I appreciate it is your decision, but why didn't you want to know the sex?"

Emma shrugged at first but decided Regina deserved to know her reasoning. Something told her Regina had been excited to find out and that her decision had ruined that for her. She shuffled up and reached for her lover's hand.

"I don't plan. Knowing whether they are a boy or a girl means I have reason to plan" Emma admitted as she gently rested a hand on bump.

Regina guessed she understood that, and a surprise would also be nice in some respects. She smiled and advised Emma, just to put her mind at rest that it didn't matter why. Regina had just wondered, as she had thought most people liked to know but then again she supposed that was because they liked to plan for the arrival. She smiled at Emma and cupped her cheek gently as she looked up at her.

"Come on, let's get you ready to go home" she smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you are all enjoying the story still. Throughout this chapter there are strong references to very adult themes, and violence.

They hadn't been back at the apartment long, when Regina got a call and had to make her excuses to go into work. She had been summoned for a meeting and she knew Leopold was behind it. She supposed she had to be brave and face him, and with things progressing well with Emma she supposed there was no time like the present. If she just dealt with Leopold as a head on issue, she might actually start making progress. Things had been very slow the past few weeks, but since the speculative news hit, things had really started to heat up; and it hadn't even been 24 hours yet.

"I promise I won't be long" Regina stated as she came over to where Emma was sat on the couch.

She placed her hand lightly on the blonde's shoulder and placed a light kiss atop her head. Since they had gotten back, Emma had been sitting there staring at the scan photograph as if it might disappear if she put it down. When Emma felt Regina gently pull away she tilted her head back and looked up at her. Regina smiled down at her warmly and with complete look of endearment.

"You should rest. That was quite an eventful night" Regina suggested in a gentle voice.

Emma nodded in agreement, she was actually very tired but also mesmerised by the image of the little person growing inside of her. It looked more like a little blur with a head, some arms and legs that weren't completely formed yet, but still they were a perfect little miracle. She looked back down at the scan and smiled touching it gently as if it was an oil painting that may smudge.

Regina shook her head and smiled as she grabbed her coat and bag to leave. She called goodbye to Emma again as she headed down the hall and scooped her car keys up from the sideboard on her way out. The door shut with a clap as she Regina pulled it closed behind her before heading for the elevator. She was busy on her cell phone as she headed inside and pushed the buttons to go to the garage. She had so many missed calls, texts and emails.

When Regina arrived at the office, she was deep in conversation with Kathryn. She had so much to tell her about the night's events after she had received Kathryn's emails. She ignored everyone she passed on her way up to her office, knowing they were staring at her and didn't acknowledge any of them that bothered to greet her. She knew it was rude but she just couldn't face being subject to any questions. Keeping her head down, she headed towards her office as quickly as possible.

Of course for his assistance at the hospital that morning, Regina had given Sidney the rest of the day off so he had no one to call on to fetch her a coffee. She entered her office with a sigh as she said goodbye to Kathryn, making arrangements to call her back later with a further update. They also needed to discuss the next phase of the plan to release details of hers and Emma's relationship into the media. As she sat at her desk, she noted it was as clear of any paperwork as she had left it but the in tray was stacked high with memos. That was what she got for taking a few days personal leave she supposed. Still she wasn't there to deal with those, she had been summoned for a meeting.

She glanced at her phone knowing it would ring any moment because Leopold's assistant had seen her arrive. She had also no doubt been informed by Belle also the second she had stepped into the building. Regina wasn't wrong, not a second later, when she had looked away from the handset had it started ringing.

"Mrs White?" she answered.

Leopold's assistant was nervous as she spoke, introducing herself to be sure Regina was clear as to who was contacting her. The young woman's voice was shaky as she requested politely that Regina make her way to the boardroom, where her husband was waiting for her. She was a sweet young thing, but submissive and lacking in any confidence. Regina had always supposed that was because she was wary, and perhaps a little scared of him but having learnt what she had about him in recent weeks, she figured that most likely wasn't the case anymore. She confirmed to the young woman that she would make her way there and hung up.

"Can I get you a drink Mrs White?" the young assistant asked from behind her desk as she saw her boss' wife making her way towards her.

"No thank you Aurora"

Regina entered the boardroom when Aurora opened the door for her, after knocking to announce her arrival to Leopold who was waiting inside. The young woman excused herself as she closed the door and that was it, Regina was alone with him in a room again, something she hadn't had to do in weeks. She felt a little nervous but hoped it didn't show as she took a seat. All was silent, Leopold just glaring at her from the opposite end of the table. He seemed so far away, but still too close for her liking. She refused to be first to speak though, and promptly sat waiting for him to start the meeting he had summoned her for.

It was anything but a meeting though. Leopold wasn't one for reasonable discussion of issues when it came to his wife. He picked up the newspaper folded neatly in front of him, one of many Regina noted and rose from his seat. Sauntering up to where she was sat, she could feel the heat his glare burning into her skin but refused to look at him. It was when they had eye contact that she lost her nerve with him and that's why she preferred to avoid it at all costs, both in business and their marital life.

"What the hell is this Regina?!" He spat furiously as he threw the newspaper down in front of her.

She took her time to glance at it, as she had done weeks ago with the office memo he had received from her when she had first met Emma, and nonchalantly pretended she was just working it all out. Her silence only seemed to infuriate him further and he began huffing and puffing as she demanded she answer him.

"Well it looks like media speculation about me, and my new girlfriend" Regina replied in the most innocent tone she could muster, and as slowly as possible, just to make the blow more painful for him.

Leopold scoffed at the very idea.

"Your 'girlfriend'!"

He kept repeating those two words, over and over and couldn't help but momentarily chuckle. It was utterly ridiculous and how dare she humiliate him this way. When he had seen the first paper and called her at the hospital he had thought it was a one-off issue, a rogue reporter who had misinterpreted a picture, but now, this was a set up and she was behind it. Since arriving at work, he had discovered it was in every paper, even the international prints, all across the web, and he had been bombarded by numerous reporters now asking him all sorts of ludicrous questions about his marriage.

"I have had those scum on the phone questioning me about my marriage! My failing marriage!"

Leopold spat furiously again as he stabbed a fat finger down into the printed pages on the table before her.

"Do you know how humiliating this is?! My marriage is not failing Regina!" he continued to yell.

"Our marriage is not a failure. You will tell them!"

Leopold was demanding and irate, gasping for a breath when he finally shut up. Regina remained calm though, she would do no such thing, and if that meant Leopold in his frustration would turn his red from beetroot to deep purple as if he was being asphyxiated then she didn't care.

"Our marriage, I think you mean yours, and it is a failure Leopold. It has been over since before it even started"

Regina's words were purposely cruel, and resulted in him yelling at her in an even louder voice, so loud in fact she was sure that Aurora could hear them outside. She refused to shout though, not everyone in the building needed to be privy to their heated, and very private argument. Leopold took immediate office though when she repeated that their marriage was in fact over.

"Our marriage is not over Regina!" he boomed. "You are my wife, it's your duty to honour and obey me!"

That was all that seemed to matter to Leopold, she was to be his little bed, a good wife who stood by him, honoured, loved and obeyed him and that didn't stand up for herself. Well Regina was far from that submissive and she had put up with his abuse and outdated ideas about marriage for long enough. Regina calmly sat and waited for him to finish. When he had she listened to him panting for breath, the argumentative shouting he insisted on clearly exhausting him.

"I may be your wife Leopold but not by choice"

Regina's words were small but powerful. As she waited for the reaction from her husband, she continued to sit facing the far end of the boardroom at the empty chair he had occupied upon her arrival. He was so close to her she could feel the heat of his breath beating down on her, and she could smell the sweetness of brandy. It was barely noon and he had been drinking. Her plan appeared to be working and that made her smile, just ever so slightly.

Leopold saw the happy expression creeping onto her face and growled possessively as he suddenly grabbed her wrist, making her gasp in unsuspected fright.

"YOU ARE MINE REGINA, MINE!"

He pulled her from her chair causing it to fly out from under her and he pulled her into him. She tried to resist but he only tightened his grip, pulling her tightly into his rotund physique and holding her firmly in place. It didn't matter how hard Regina pushed back against him with her one free hand, she was unable to escape.

"I am not yours! I never have been yours and I never will be!" she yelled back.

She wasn't sure if she wanted anyone passing by to be witness to this part of their private life, but on the off chance someone was passing, she hoped someone may come to assistance if they heard raised voices. Of course, she suspected they wouldn't but she needed something, any kind of interruption, even if it was just Aurora checking in.

"You forget your place woman!"

"I know my place, now let go of me Leopold. You can't hurt me anymore!"

"You are mine. Your mother presented you to me as a wife. You will behave appropriately and you will stop this nonsense." He barked, forcing his thick lips onto hers in a possessive kiss she didn't want.

"No! No!" she cried loudly when he finally pulled back.

She didn't want what was coming. It wasn't right and she had let him take advantage of her in that way too many times. She hit against his chest, struggling and purposely being difficult. The harder she made it for him the more chance she perhaps had to break free. It didn't seem to be working though, she had tried everything she could.

"You don't get a choice! My wife you will serve me as required!"

Regina didn't know why she did it, it was so unladylike and not how she had been bought up but she knew it would disgust Leopold and hopefully he would let go. His possessive words had angered her and she had spat right up in his face. He recoiled in horror at her animalistic behaviour and did release her from his grip. Regina instantly distanced herself from him, breathless herself from the struggle and intending to run, but he blocked her way, and if she went around the table he would only get there first and stop her.

The atmosphere between them was hot and heavy, filled with only their erratic, uncoordinated breathing as she stared watching him, with eyes wide and wary as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. He was so red, sweating and looked tired but he still had a lot of fight about this left in him. Regina didn't know what would happen next, but she was determined not to let him close enough to hurt her. When he took a step towards her, she gasped and took one back. He was grinning though, pleased with himself as he continued to take a step forward until she had taken that many back she hit the far wall of the room.

"Poor Regina, got yourself corned like the pathetic little mouse you are" he chuckled.

Regina glanced to her left and right, he was correct he did have her cornered. A plant blocked one route and a coffee station the other. She took a deep breath, pressing herself hard against the wall as he managed to get right up in her personal space again, and then without warning he cracked the back of his hand across her cheek in a slap. She held her stinging cheek and felt his hands slam into the wall either side of her head which made her flinch, and he leaned in close to talk in a low voice.

"Now, you are going to do as you are told. You are not leaving here until you make a statement about that tramp and how she is NOT your girlfriend. Do I make myself clear?"

His tone was threatening, something Regina didn't appreciate but she nodded.

"Then we are going to go home and you are going to dismiss your whore and be done with all this lesbian nonsense."

Regina gulped. How dare he speak about Emma, like that! He had no idea. She knew the young woman better than he did, and given her unfortunate background she was far from how he described her. She wanted with every fibre of her being to be strong, to stand up to him again but fear was getting the better of her. When she didn't instantly agree though he raised his voice one more in asking if he was making himself clear to her.

"No" Regina replied in a meek voice.

If it resulted in another slap or beating then so be it, she would just have to take it. She couldn't give in to him like this, he couldn't win; she had worked too hard to be free of him.

"No?" he hissed through gritted teeth, as he lifted his hand from the wall, balled it into a fist and slammed it back into it, causing her to jump.

"No"

Regina repeated herself calmly.

That was when Leopold really lost his temper and went for her. She had pushed him too far and had stepped way out of line, for that she would be punished. Regina squealed as he grabbed at her and her clothing, crying out desperately as she tried to stop him. She fought back as she sobbed, desperately pleading with him, and trying to stop him.

It was a short while later that Belle happened to be passing. The corridor on which the boardroom was situated was deserted and had been for hours, not even Aurora was dutifully at her desk like normal. Belle heard a faint noise that sounded like crying coming from the boardroom. She approached with caution, looking all around her to see if she was being watched and slowly popped her head in the door. She couldn't see anyone, but there was definitely crying and someone's notepad and pen were on the table with unidentified cell phone and multiple newspapers at either end.

"Hello?" she called making her presence known as she stepped further into the room.

Behind the table, slumped on the floor hugging her knees was Mrs White. Although Belle knew she wasn't alone in the room, she still gasped unexpectedly at the sight of her boss. She hurried over to assist, crouching beside the brunette, and tentatively reaching out to her. A look of deep concern etched into her features as she assessed the present situation, and tried to work out what had happened.

"Mrs White? Mrs White are you ok? Do you want me to call someone, your husband maybe?"

"NO!" Regina quickly sniffled.

She didn't want to see Leopold again, ever! She also didn't want anyone finding out what he had done to her. He had never taken it to that extreme at the office no matter how badly he had lost his temper, he had always dragged her home and punished her for any deemed insubordination there. No one could find out about this, especially not Emma. Realising that the young woman wasn't going to leave her alone, Regina attempted to get up, her legs like jelly as she pushed up on them, and had to rely on the wall for support. Belle helped to, and usually Regina would have dismissed her but in some way, she was grateful of her being there.

"What happened?" Belle asked, seeing the state of her boss as she rose.

Regina's blouse was torn, missing quite a few buttons and her skirt was ripped roughly and off seem, just to one side of the front centre. Her light stockings appeared laddered and she had lost a shoe, which wasn't far from where she had been had been sat. Her hair was out of place, lipstick smudged too and she had been crying. She didn't really need Regina to tell her what had happened, she could guess; she just didn't know who had done it. Belle made herself a mental note to check the diary and see what meeting had been booked.

Aurora saw them as she returned to her desk when they had been leaving the boardroom, but they didn't see her. She watched with interest as Belle assisted Regina, only carrying her possessions. It was the state of Regina though, that had been enough for Aurora to jump to conclusion and start gossiping about what she had just witnessed with her colleagues in different departments.

"Thank you, Miss French. I very much appreciate your assistance, and discretion"

Belle nodded, she wouldn't tell a soul about what she had seen, and she wasn't one to partake in idle gossip anyway. She politely asked if she could be of any further assistance, and when Regina shook her head she respectfully left her to be alone in her office.

Regina sighed closing the door, being sure to lock it to avoid any unwanted visitors and hurried to her desk. Never had she been more grateful for an office with her own facilities. She would be able to get herself cleaned up before heading home. No one knowing what had happened very much included both Emma, and Kathryn. Her lips were sealed on this. She headed into the small washroom, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror for the first time. She was just thankful no one had seen her but Belle, but even then, what must she have thought?

"So, this is what standing up for yourself looks like is it?!" she scolded her reflection as she just stared at herself in disbelief. She had looked this way so many times before, every time she had been in a bathroom after he had done that to her, but this time it just seemed so much worse. She shook her head and picked up a makeup removal wipe from the side, gently wiping away the black smudges from under her eyes as she began to cry again.


	19. Chapter 19

Feeling exhausted, Regina returned home much later than she had planned. She hadn't expected to be as long at the office as she had, nor to end up at a wine bar downtown with Kathryn. She had been drowning her sorrows, not that she had admitted that to Kathryn. Drinks to discuss business over had been far more appropriate.

She closed the door behind her quietly, aware of the silence in the apartment and assuming Emma had gone to bed. It was late after all, and with all the drama from the night before, the sleepless early hours at the hospital, and early arrival back home, Emma had to be as exhausted if not more as she was. She sighed, locking and bolting the door to keep them safe. It niggled at the back of her mind that Leopold could still come back and hurt them, even though she had changed the locks and knew he had no way of getting in at them. That didn't stop her worry of him trying though.

Taking a deep breath she leaned back against the door, taking a moment for herself to breathe and try to stop her head from swimming. Something told her not to have that last glass of wine, it was one too many, but she had gone against her better judgement in an effort to blot out what had happened that afternoon. It hadn't worked though, and now she was just feeling worse about it. She shouldn't have let him have that power over her again, and just like every time before, she swore this would be the last.

Wandering into the dark kitchenette, Regina switched on one of the counter lights and retrieved herself a wine glass from the shelf below. Everything screamed at her that she didn't need it, she chose to ignore it though and retrieved the red wine bottle from the back of the counter. Popping the cork she poured herself a generous serving and quickly took a sip. The taste was heavenly, she savoured it for just a moment before taking another sip. Regina only placed her glass down long enough to shimmy out of her jacket, before it was back in her hand for yet another sip.

Wandering into the living room, she dropped her jacket over the far arm of the couch and passed by it heading for the stairs in the semi-darkness. She took a big swig of wine before making her ascent up to the bedrooms. Heading straight for the guest bedroom knowing that was where Emma would be, she was relieved to see her so peacefully curled up on the far side of the bed, as she stumbled slightly through the door as she tried to kick off her heels.

Emma, and the bed looked so warm and inviting. She was lying on the side of the bed Regina had been sleeping on since her arrival, and looked all snuggled up with the duvet. Tiptoeing over to the bed, Regina took one last swig of wine then placed her glass down on the nightstand as quietly as she could manage, the glass knocking loudly as it was placed against the wooden surface top. She winced, it sounding much louder and watched Emma, relived that it hadn't seemed to disturb her.

"Hey, where you been?" Emma mumbled as she felt Regina climb onto the bed and snuggle up to her back.

Regina hummed, her arm snaking around and onto Emma's baby bump covered by the duvet. Her hand caressed bump and comforted Emma as she felt Regina's hot breath lightly beating against the back of her neck. Regina didn't answer the question, and Emma smiled, snuggling back into the cuddle with Regina. She wasn't uncomfortable, but Regina's arrival onto the bed had disturbed her and she was still waiting for an answer to her question.

"Regina?"

Emma could smell the sweetness of wine on Regina's breath as she lightly kissed at her neck, squeezing her in their embrace gently. As much as she welcomed the affection, she had been alone all day and feeling lonely and her longing for Regina to come back and be with her. It had caused her to become quite sentimental and withdrawn, spending the day since Regina had left snuggled up on the bed reminiscing over what few happy memories she had.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up at the office and then Kathryn called for drinks."

So, it was a tiny white lie. Kathryn hadn't called her for drinks, she had called her and arranged the little outing. She just hadn't intended to get as caught up in her plans as she did. She pressed her body best she could up against Emma's hiding under the duvet. Emma moaned gently, embracing the warmth of the closeness, and the further little kisses on the back and top of her shoulder that followed.

"She wants to do an editorial piece on you Emma," Regina brushed the blonde hair back and away, exposing more of Emma's skin on the back of her neck and that not covered by her camisole. "An exposé, about your life and how we met, how happy we are now, our future"

She marked the blonde's shoulder with a tender kiss and stroked down her bare arm. It was nothing for her to worry about, and Regina reassured her of this but she could sense Emma was hesitant.

"I don't think it is a good idea." Emma admitted quietly.

"It'll be fine, but Emma if you really don't want to do it I understand. It would really help though. Expose you to my world and circles, and Kathryn will spin the story. Trust me please"

Emma was reluctant, but it was Regina asking, a slightly tipsy, irresistible, hands on Regina and she just couldn't refuse. She remembered they still had a deal, despite everything, and that meant she really was in no position to refuse. Agreeing, she nodded gently and tried to turn to face Regina but the brunette insisted she stay where she was comfortable, as they cuddled.

Regina continued with the trail of kisses, anywhere and everywhere she could locate a bare bit of Emma's soft skin. Emma quietly enjoyed them but was still wary. She was behaving a little odd, and all Emma wanted to do was question that. She wriggled again, wanting this time to turn in Regina's arms and feel more a part of whatever was happening between them in that moment, rather than just the girl that lay there accepting affections and staying quiet. She had already been that girl, many a time and she didn't wish for that to be a memory with Regina. Wriggling, she turned onto her back, and then again until she was facing Regina.

"Let me make love to you Emma" Regina whispered in a raspy voice, her hands more intrusively on Emma's body. She gently felt her way around, pushing the duvet back a little to see more of the blonde beauty.

Emma nodded, not a word falling from her lips as she felt dozy. Just to feel Regina's touch was enough but she didn't have the energy to reciprocate, and she hoped that the brunette didn't mind. Despite a full days sleep, on and off, Emma was still so tired. She stifled a yawn, her heavy eyelids closing, and then slowly opening again as she moved gently in Regina's arms.

The brunette looked at her sleepy lover; never had she ever seen such a beautiful sight. With and smile she pulled them close together, the only thing between their clothed bodies being the duvet and leaned in for a single tender kiss. Their lips brushed again as they parted, Regina very handsy as stroked Emma's bare arm affectionately.

Brushing back the duvet, still fully clothed Regina wriggled unceremoniously shuffled beneath it. She needed to be closer to Emma, to get lost in the moment with her and remind herself that sex wasn't as grim an activity as Leopold made it. It was an act of love and that was exactly how she felt about Emma. They had only known each other a short while but she loved her, and she wanted her to know that with every fibre of her being.

Emma's dozy, big green eyes closed again as Regina stroked through her hair gently and kissed her. Regina twirled the end of Emma's hair in her fingers, just playing with it and enjoying just laying with her. She was in no rush to be fully intimate with her, after all they had all night. The backs of her fingers fell onto Emma's warm cheek, and brushed it lightly as she just watched the sleepy blonde's eyes open and close, open and close until they settled on closed.

"Emma?"

Her voice was a whisper, checking for consciousness as the blonde mumbled gently. She smiled and asked her again, wanting to make sure she did have permission and consent. Emma nodded, albeit slowly and Regina's smile broadened as she shifted into a slightly more dominant position. Cupping Emma's cheek she kissed her, long and tender before lightly kissing down over her jaw and down onto her neck.

Emma's head pushed back into the pillow, her body moving against Regina as she felt her hands slip lower and start to dance at the elastic waste of her pyjama pants. Her other hand stayed cupped on Emma's cheek, her thumb lovingly caressing her cheek. Emma nuzzled against the soft palm of Regina's hand and moaned lightly feeling Regina slowly dip her hand into her pyjama pants.

"Take them off" she whispered.

Regina smiled, she didn't need to but if that was what Emma wanted then she was happy to oblige. She slowly slipped her pants down, feeling her wriggle out of them and tossed them over her, off of the bed onto the floor. She pulled her closer into her, entwining their legs until they became tangled and she watched Emma's sleepy eyelids flutter again.

Slow, sweet kisses trailed down Emma's neck. Regina moved onto her chest, her kisses becoming small pecks until she reached the top of her swollen breasts kissing tenderly, where they were exposed to her from the little, cotton candy coloured camisole. Emma moaned lightly, her hands falling to Regina's waist and just gently resting there as she felt her ever so gently grind against her.

"Wait, wait Regina, stop. Stop" Emma suddenly panted, scrambling like a mad woman to sit up.

Regina was thrown, shuffling off of Emma confused as she saw the look of panic on the blonde's face. Instantly she felt sick, had she done something to trigger something in Emma. She helped her, pulling back the duvet Emma's legs seemed to frantically be kicking at. She wanted to make sense of what was happening but couldn't. In a flash, Emma shuffled off of the bed and waddling a little as her feet plodded across the floor, she hurried into the bathroom. Sat bemused in the middle of the bed, the next thing Regina heard was the sound of Emma retching.

"Emma!" she gasped, suddenly springing into action and leaving the bed.

When she got to the bathroom it was all over. Emma had been sick all down herself and was now sat on the floor in front of the basin. She was gasping for breath between big, uncontrollable sobs and Regina hurried over to comfort her. Emma sniffled as Regina crouched beside her, arms wrapping around her in the biggest of hugs as she pulled her into her, and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Regina"

The brunette shook her head, Emma had absolutely nothing to apologise for.

"Why do they call it morning sickness if you get it at all hours of the day?" the blonde whined.

Regina smirked, despite everything the blonde's ironic observation was quite humorous. She laughed gently, squeezing Emma's shoulders as she cuddled her and kissed the top of her head again lovingly.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and back to bed"

Regina helped Emma to her feet. With a dampened flannel she wiped her face and chin, then dabbed at her stained camisole. Emma looked drained, exhausted even as Regina helped her back to bed and tucked her back up. With a small groan she had snuggled in and closed her eyes, Regina perching beside her on the bed, where Regina stroked gently over her golden hair. Regina smiled, cooing and comforting the young woman as she watched her fall asleep.

When she was convinced Emma was settled, and wouldn't need any further comforting she just happened to glance down at her feet. Beside her stocking clad toes lay a heap of a cream, chunky knit item. Not recognising it, she suspected it was something that belonged to Emma and reached down to retrieve it. Regina had thought maybe it was a jumper, but as it unfolded in her hands it revealed itself as a small baby blanket. A shiver ran down Regina's spine, her eyes widening a little at the sight of the violet coloured ribbon trim, and embroidered name in the same colour on one of the corners. A small gasp escaped her as she realised she did recognise the item. Springing up from the bed, she grasped it tight and hurried from the room.

"Kathryn" Regina exclaimed as her friend answered the phone, after what seemed like an eternity of ringing as she paced the length of the living area.

She was in a state of shock and she needed to discuss what she had uncovered. The blanket she thought she had never seen again, was suddenly in the possession of a young woman, who was still in all respects of the word a stranger to her and that didn't make sense. She had to talk about it with someone, and although she knew she had monopolised so much of Kathryn's time that afternoon she needed to call on her again.

"Please, could you just come over? I need to talk to you"

Regina knew she sounded desperate but Kathryn sounded busy. She sighed when she heard the tannoy in the background, her luck wasn't in. She had completely forgotten that Kathryn was flying out to London for a business trip for the weekend. With a sigh she nodded, even though her friend couldn't see and fell silent without hanging up. She wanted to tell Kathryn but not like this, not over the phone so she waited and waited, just listening to her friend apologising the other end of the phone until she really had to go.

"Yes, have a safe trip. Bye" she muttered finally hanging up.

Then Regina was alone again, this time truly, and she had to face it but she knew she wasn't ready. In the dull glow of the table lamps, Regina sat on the couch, staring at the blanket as she traced over the embroidered corner with her thumb. She remembered the feel of it, and suddenly was filled with emotion. A baby she had once known had been wrapped in it, and still, to this day only she and one other knew of its existence and meaning. That was of course besides Emma because how she had come to have it in her possession was still unexplained.

For a long while Regina sat in silence, pondering her many thoughts about the past when it suddenly dawned on her. Her olive skin turned a pasty white and bile began to rise in her throat. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. The last time she had seen the blanket, it had been eighteen years. Wrapped around a tiny baby girl she had taken to an orphanage on behalf of Leopold's daughter Snow, and her name had been;

"Emma" Regina muttered to herself in the lightest of whispers.

No, no it couldn't be. It was coincidental, it had to be. But then there was no way, the blanket she had knitted herself, whilst being in hiding with Snow out of town in the days before her labour. Leopold had insisted the baby be gotten rid of. The very idea his daughter had gotten into such a delicate state before marriage was to bring shame to their family; he would not stand for it. Regina had tried to make him understand that those values were old fashioned and begged with him to try and make it work for Snow. His daughter had so desperately wanted to keep her unborn child, but he had been nasty and cruel.

She glanced towards and up the stairs, shaking her head as tears welled in her eyes. It didn't make any sense, yet made all the sense in the world at the same time. Emma had to be that baby, it all added up, eighteen years, the blanket, there was no denying it but did she know who she was. Regina just couldn't bring herself to believe it. She placed the blanket down beside her not able to look at it a second longer, and rose slowly from the couch. She was still in a state of shock as she wandered back upstairs, straight passed the guest room without so much as a look in to check Emma, and headed for the master bedroom.

Regina allowed herself to lie on her side of the bed, facing outwards as she couldn't bring herself to look at Leopold's side of the bed as she suddenly broke down in tears. It was a disaster. There she was in love with her horrible husband's, daughter's daughter. Now that was complicated and filled her with a great sadness. The more she cried the worse she started to feel about it, and her mind began to join up more of the dots until she started to tot up all the things about Emma's situation that were so badly screwed up. There was no way the innocent young woman knew a thing about who she was in relation to them, nor where she fitted in their story. To Emma, she was a little unwanted orphan girl not wanted by her parents, nothing more and nothing less.

What should she do now? That was all Regina could suddenly think about. It tortured her for a long while, giving her the most terrible of headaches before she finally succumbed to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

At the very same time, Emma suddenly awoke...

The blonde slowly stirred, turning to glance behind her and surprised to see the bed beside her empty. Where was Regina? Rubbing her eyes she focused on the alarm clock, reading the old fashioned analogue arms that told her it was approaching 4am. She was sure Regina had been in bed with her earlier, unless it had all been a dream; she was a little hazy on the detail. She yawned contemplating going back to sleep, but the silence of the apartment made her worry.

Shuffling out of bed, yawning and rubbing her eyes Emma left the bed, and the room in search for Regina. To look downstairs had been her first thought, so she hadn't even looked towards the master bedroom to see a lamp on in there. When she had no luck downstairs, having completely missed her blanket just lying on the couch, and having found the study empty, Emma had headed back upstairs. She was confused and feeling a little abandoned. Having barely seen Regina all day, then throwing up all over herself, Emma just longed for some comfort.

"Regina?" Emma called gently, wondering if maybe she was around somewhere on the upper level that she had never been shown before, but still all remained silent.

Emma was about to return to the guest room, when the dull orange glow of the master bedroom caught her eye. She stepped back from the doorway she had been about to enter and slowly wandered down the hall. Her fingers lightly trailed along the wall in the semi darkness, leading the way as her other hand pressed gently against her unborn baby protectively.

"Regina?" she whispered as she peered in through the door only partially closed.

She could see her cuddled up on the bed. It confused her to see Regina in there, she had practically avoided that room other than to retrieve clothing from since Emma had moved in. She pushed the door, thankful it didn't creak and tiptoed to the bed where she climbed on carefully, not wanting to disturb Regina. She looked somewhat troubled, tense and balled up, her spine curved and her legs curled up as well. Emma had never seen Regina sleeping in such a huddled position. She took care settling herself beside the brunette and tentatively reached out to stroke her back.

When Regina let out a deep breath and stretched, Emma flinched, retracting her hand and watching as the brunette appeared to stir. She lay still next to her, waiting as Regina turned to face the middle of the bed and settled herself again in the same ball she had been before. She wasn't in as deeper sleep as she had been a moment ago. Emma just waited, knowing Regina would stir shortly, and when she did, she would be there beside her with a loving smile.

"Hey" Emma whispered when she noted Regina's lashes flutter.

Those big, velvety brown eyes opened slowly, widening a little at the sight of Emma in his spot. Regina sprang into motion like she had just been recharged, and jolted with a lightning bolt. Emma couldn't lie there; she couldn't even be there!

"Get out Emma, get out" she screamed.

The blonde was alarmed and shuffled quickly off of the bed, supporting her bump as the sudden movement woke the baby. What on earth was going on? Regina was behaving so strangely towards her. Her brow furrowed gently as she stuttered trying to ask Regina for explanation but she was insistent Emma couldn't be in there with her.

"Just go back to the guest room Emma, please. I beg you. Just please go back to bed. I need to be alone right now"

There was a desperation in Regina's voice that Emma missed. She had done something wrong, she knew it and she quickly backed out of the bedroom with great sadness. Now what should she do? She thought she was loved by Regina and suddenly the coldness of her, made her feel unwanted. Returning to the guest room she was torn, did she stay or did she go? Taking a deep breath she wandered up to her usual side of the bed, and with some difficulty she kneeled down beside it, and pulled out her backpack.


	20. Chapter 20

Emma scoured the apartment for her blanket. She was sure she hadn't had it downstairs, but when she had failed to find it anywhere in the bedroom, she supposed that perhaps subconsciously she could have taken it down there with her. She had changed into her own clothes, the ones she had had one her back the day she had met Regina. They were way too tight now, stretched to within an inch of their life over her baby bump, but at least they were hers.

With her bag gaping open, with barely anything in it, Emma headed downstairs and was relieved to find her sentimental keepsake laying out on the couch. Not that she had any recollection of doing that, but she had to suppose she had, it wasn't like it had gotten there on its own. She hurried over and snatched it up, stuffing it into her bag as carefully as she could in her rush to get away.

The blonde inconspicuously left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind her. She didn't wish to disturb Regina any more than she already had that night. Something about the way Regina had been with her, made her feel as if she had done something wrong. When she had first been home earlier that evening, she been so loving and kind. That was until Emma had spilled her guts up and ruined a moment of passion between them. Whatever had happened, she blamed herself.

As she stepped outside the cold night air hit her, sending a chill rippling through her body. She hugged herself with tightly wrapped goose pimpled arms, as she glanced up one last time at Regina's apartment. It was in darkness, not a single light on and for some reason Emma felt saddened by the sight. She sniffled and wiped the tip of her cold nose with the bare back of her hand.

She hadn't meant to but on her way wandering into town, pondering all her muddled thoughts she found herself at the White's office building. Emma dragged her feet, her waddling slowing how fast she could walk anyway and stared inside where the lights were still on. It was a bit late for anyone to still be working and the lobby was deserted. Something, she didn't know what, but something compelled her step inside.

Her sneakers, the only thing she had taken that Regina had bought for her on account of the absence of her own shoes, squeaked as she crossed the lobby. Emma had thought she was alone when she heard the elevator ping, signalling its arrival on the ground floor. Before she could even turn to go she had been spotted, and there was no escape.

"Princess" George commented, a huge smirk on his face as he approached her.

Emma gulped, frozen to the spot as she saw him, and who was lurking behind him. Leopold just snarled at her. He hated every fibre of her disgusting existence and he didn't disguise the fact.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise!" George exclaimed as he stopped just in front of her and reached for her hand.

"Don't!" Emma cried, snatching it back before he had a chance to grab it.

"Feisty" He grinned. "Has princess learnt to bite back?"

His question was rhetorical of course, and Emma wasn't going to acknowledge it anyway. She stood her ground though, watching him admire her a moment longer before he turned to his colleague. George bid Leopold goodnight and promptly excused himself. That left Emma alone with him, and suddenly the penny dropped for her.

One look at the shady older gentleman in front of her made her realise, it wasn't her Regina had a problem with; it was him. He had done something to her, what though she didn't know. Suddenly she found some strength, from where she was unsure but she was about to use it to find out.

"What did you do to Regina?!" she suddenly yelled.

Leopold sneered at the very mention of his wife's name, and the idea that this pathetic little whore before him wanted to accuse him of something. He stepped closer to her, causing her to gasp and smirked when he saw a flash of fright in her eyes. Leopold knew whatever bravery she was experiencing was slowly fading. She wouldn't be able to stand up to him like she thought she could. He knew how much he intimidated her, and he used it to his advantage.

"So, she's finally seen you for what you are and thrown you out?!" He chuckled. "Thank god, now that this charade is finally over, I can return home."

"No! Well, yes maybe I don't know" Emma found herself mumbling.

Regina had only told her to go to the guest room, but she could read between the lines however, upon seeing Leopold's smug face she had suddenly not been so sure. Emma swallowed hard and composed herself once again. She wouldn't let him phase her.

"She has thrown you out then" he grinned wickedly.

"NO!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I, I came here to, to" Emma stammered.

"To what dear?" he snarled, a smirk on his face as he leant in close attempting to intimidate her again.

"To, to teach you a lesson!" she quickly spat out.

Leopold chuckled, a deep echoing sound escaping him as he laughed at her. She was absolutely pathetic. To teach him a lesson. Who did she think she was?

"You're so illiterate princess, you couldn't teach me a thing if you tried."

Emma was furious, he just treated her like she was nothing and she wasn't. No matter how many times people in her life tried to tell her that, she chose not to believe them and Regina had been the first to be different. Regina had given her hope and she was going to make her proud.

"You can't just hurt Regina like that. It's sick!" Emma scowled, raising her hand him when he retorted, insulting her and calling her all sorts of names.

Leopold's hand snapped up defensively, blocking any line of attach she might have gotten on him as he grabbed her wrist tightly. Now he was furious. How dare she try to strike him. Where she got the audacity from he wished to know. They ended up scrapping. Emma trying to fend him off, wriggle free of his grip as he only tightened it, sudden obscenities flying from her mouth at him as they fought.

Emma was accusing him of all sorts of horrible things, all lies of course, and he didn't like it. Without warning he struck her, his hand cracking hard across her cheek and it sent her stumbling back as he released her. Emma wailed, losing her balance and falling to the floor. Leopold didn't even attempt to help her. He just let her tumble, hearing her head crack as it thumped the hard marble floor of the lobby.

He waited a moment but Emma wasn't moving and he was sure she was hurt. He couldn't be caught there, not with her, not hurt like she was and he wouldn't be able to explain it. Quickly he retreated, hurrying back to elevator that would take him down to the parking garage. If he felt guilty he didn't show it as he strutted down, stopping by the security guards office to have the footage wiped. He had the contacts down there, and a handsome bribe saw no questions were asked. Then he left, disappearing into the night.

Bright and early the next morning, a cheery Belle arrived for work. She tottered across the foyer in new pair of heels that she was breaking in, disappeared behind the reception desk and took her seat. She liked to get in early, to be prepared for the early birds who liked to get to the office like she did in order to be prepared for their working day.

She had just typed in her credentials to access the system, when she glanced up over the desk and noticed something, or rather someone laying on the lobby floor. If she had come in the front door, and not up from the parking lot, she would have had to walk right passed them, but she hadn't. Belle hopped off of her chair quickly and hurried around, her heels clicking furiously as she crossed the lobby to be of assistance.

"Miss Swan?" She gasped, crouching beside Emma.

Her hands reached out, tentatively touching Emma's arm. She was so cold and Belle had no doubt she had been there for a while. She couldn't even begin to fathom how Emma had gotten there. She tried gently moving her, to see if Emma stirred in any way, but she didn't.

"Emma" her thick Australian accent was laced with concern.

She checked her, holding her gently and being as careful as she could. As she pushed the blonde's locks out of her face, she noticed the gash on her head, just at her hairline, and then the stains upon the floor.

"Oh no, no, no, no" she muttered to herself in a panic. "It's all right Emma, it's going to be ok. I'm going to get some help"

Belle didn't really want to leave Emma but she needed to make an emergency call and get her help. Just as she tried to slip away though, the blonde groaned and began to stir.

"Miss Swan!" she exclaimed, quickly sitting on the floor and getting as close as she could to assist in helping her stay calm, and relaxed.

Emma was terribly groggy, her head pounding and she shivered as her eyes fluttered open. All she could see was a blur in front of her. She muttered gently, just seeing the dark hair of a woman holding her.

"Regina?"

"No Emma, not Regina. It's Belle. What happened?"

The blonde wasn't conscious enough though to answer her questions. Her head lolled in Belle's lap, her breathing shallow as she properly came to. She didn't know where she was or why, and when she asked and Belle told her, she didn't remember a thing.

"We should take you to the hospital."

"No, no" Emma mumbled. "No hospitals"

"But you're hurt. You need help" Belle insisted.

Emma wasn't having it though, she struggled up her head spinning and her vision still partly blurred. She needed to get out of there. She didn't want any help, she didn't need it; she just needed away from there before he came back. The only part of the previous evening she remembered was her fight with Leopold. The details of it of course hazy but it had been him who had pushed her.

"I really must insist."

Belle tried to sound authoritative but it was going in one ear and out of the other where Emma was concerned. She tried her best to help Emma up, supporting her even as she tried to brush her away. No matter how hard the petite receptionist tried to stop Emma, she was unable to and before she knew it the blonde had stumbled away from her, and back out onto the street.

Outside it wasn't the warmest of days. Emma struggled along, aching all over and not really paying attention to where she was going. Her mind was focused on one thing, and one thing alone, getting away before she bumped into Leopold for round two. She didn't know what might happen if she saw him again, but she wasn't going to hang around to find out.

After his threats last night she feared that he had perhaps returned home, hurt Regina or worse, but she couldn't dwell on that now. She needed to get back to the apartment and find out, but her mind at rest. She hurried, her feet carrying her as quickly as they could when she stumbled into the path of a group of guests leaving their hotel for the morning.

"Woah"

Hands grabbed her to steady her as she was almost knocked down, then into them as a stranger. She glanced down seeing, thick manly fingers wrapped around her thin arms and her breathing hitched. She prayed if she looked up she wouldn't see him. Her head gently tilted and she gasped at the sight of the man holding her.

"Miss Swan?"

It was Killian Jones, one of Regina's business associates that she had met on couple of occasions now. Relief filled her at the sight of him. A moment lingering between them as realisation dawned on her, and he took a good look at her in her shaken state. Emma saw it in his eyes, a pitying look for her and she just couldn't take it.

"I'm, I'm sorry I need to go, I-" she stuttered.

"Are you alright?"

Emma nodded quickly.

"Please I just really need to go"

Killian released her from his grip. The second she was free her body shook and her knees went weak. She wanted to walk but her feet weren't moving. Killian was confused by her lack of movement despite her hurry to get away. He asked her again if she was alright and as she nodded and did suddenly make a move she took a tumble towards the ground.

"Woah, whoa, careful." He quickly lurched to grab her.

Holding her tightly, Killian supported her and helped her just inside the hotel foyer. Emma wasn't in a fit state to go anywhere right now. She was clammy and cold, her body shaking and she had a nasty wound on her head that really needed a good clean. He felt a duty of care towards her, sitting her down on one of the posh upholstered chairs and signalled for the gentleman behind the desk to come to his assistance.

"Could you do me a favour, call this number. Tell them that they need to come urgently in relation to matters involving Miss Swan" he spoke in a hushed voice as he fished a business card from his pocket and handed it to the young man. "When they arrive, please send them straight to my room. Any problems in getting hold of them directly please advise me immediately."

"Right you are sir" the posh young gentleman confirmed with a nod.

"I'm going to take you to my room Emma, you need rest" Killian advised, making eye contact with her and waiting for her to nod in agreement before helping her back to her feet.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi all, sorry for the long update delay. Please be aware this chapter focuses on some adult natured themes that could cause distress.

Regina wandered into the lobby of the office building still feeling exhausted. It wasn't that she hadn't slept, it was just that everything was still buzzing around in her head and it was tiring. She had tried so hard to dissociate Emma from the blanket, trying to work out a way it may have come into her possession but she was turning up blanks with each, and every dreamed up scenario that she could possibly imagine.

She desperately didn't want this to be the truth. Regina wasn't in denial at all, she had fallen for Emma quite badly, and with this revelation there was every possibility that it would be Emma who couldn't handle their other relationship of the family sense. It would ruin everything, she knew the young girl had a right to know, but she really wanted to keep it from her.

Lost in thought, her mind boggling with ideas of ways she could have this difficult conversation with Emma, Regina wandered right passed reception. Belle only happened to look up and note her arrival moments after she had swanned passed.

Although Regina's mind swam with thoughts of Emma, she hadn't actually checked in on her that morning. Sleeping in the master bedroom had been a challenge, and an uncomfortable one at that so when she hadn't been able to settle she had headed to the living room and crashed on the couch. It wasn't comfortable either but it bought back less memories of Leopold than their bed did.

"Mrs White. Mrs White!" Belle called, desperately rushing after her.

Her heels clicked loudly on the floor as she tottered at the fastest pace she could muster, chasing after her boss, not that Regina heard those, or the thick Australian voice calling to her. She was lost in thought as she stepped in to a waiting elevator.

It was only as the doors were about to close that she was pulled from her thoughts. Belle's petite, heel clad foot stepped between the narrowing doors, and they sprang back open revealing her to her boss. Regina looked at her for a moment in surprise, the two of them stuck in a stationary position until the doors threatened to close again and squish the little receptionist between them if she didn't make a decision as to whether she was in or out.

Belle quickly slipped into the elevator and she was suddenly alone with Regina. The atmosphere between them was heavy and awkward. They shared a look in silence before the lift jolted into action and started up the floors. They wouldn't be alone for long, and Belle had been so desperate to catch Regina, she couldn't just wait for the older woman to break the silence for the sake of being respectful and polite.

"Mrs White, I am glad I caught you. I did try to call you this morning but your phone was going straight to voicemail and it was so important but your landline number wasn't connecting either, and so I was just praying you'd walk through, because it was so important,"

Regina held her hand up to silence the babbling brunette. She wasn't making an ounce of sense, other than about the telephones. The landline Regina had disconnected weeks ago to stop Leopold trying to contact her, unlike her cell phone she couldn't just turn the thing off, so she had unplugged the charger and let her landline handset die. Her cell phone had obviously done the same. With all the palaver that evening she hadn't charged it up.

"What has happened now?" she sighed.

"Well, I came in this morning, just going about my usual jobs and such," the receptionist began, still rushing as she was aware she hadn't much time. "Anyway, I just happened to look up from my screen to the lobby. It was strange because it was too early for any visitors to be hanging around, and there was this thing, like a body on the floor so I went to look and that's when I noticed it was Emma."

"Emma? Emma was here? What was she doing here?" Regina quickly interjected, her dark eyes wide with concern at the mention of the blonde she had just assumed was keeping quiet in the guest room.

The elevator pinged suddenly, a gentleman stepping in with them not giving Belle the opportunity to answer her boss' questions. Regina's elegant manicured finger stabbed at the ground floor button again and she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the doors to close again. The gentleman, and Belle just glanced at her and said not a word, they knew Mrs White was going to grow impatient if the elevator didn't immediately start making its descent. Luckily, it did.

"Mrs White, she's not still here" Belle cried as she flew out of the elevator behind a marching Regina.

Where Regina was heading she didn't know, and why she was searching for Emma in a lobby she had just crossed, swarming with business people who clearly weren't her she didn't know either, but she knew one thing. If Emma had been there, the CCTV would show her why, and tell her what happened. Instead of marching through the lobby, she headed for the counter where Belle's desk was situated and grabbed the phone. She stabbed at the buttons on the phone, dialling the extension for security and demanded to speak to someone in charge.

Belle's eyes were wide and fearful. She had never seen Regina in such a worked up and frustrated state. It was unclear how Regina was really feeling but to the young assistant she looked as if she were seething. A few moments later, after an angry raised voice conversation with the head of security, Regina slammed the receiver down with such force Belle thought the plastic exterior casing might have cracked. It confirmed her suspicions though as to the state of Regina's emotions.

"What's wrong? Couldn't they help?" Belle enquired carefully.

Regina had to take a deep breath to keep herself from snapping at the spritely young woman before answering. Even when she was asking a question with concern, she still sounded annoyingly enthusiastic.

"No footage. That's all they said, no footage of last night after 9pm." Regina shook her head, a look of disbelief on her face. "It's ridiculous!" she boomed suddenly, making Belle jump.

Before Belle could agree or disagree, or even offer a possible reason for such an event Regina had barged passed her and back to the elevator. She could see if she was going to find out where Emma had gotten to, or why she had been there she was going to have to do it herself. Belle dutifully hurried after her. Being overly attentive to Regina and whether she had any needs, but her boss quickly dismissed her.

Regina rushed across the office floor towards her office as quickly as she called. No idea where to begin she shut herself safely inside, started her computer and sank in her chair trying to think clearly. She just couldn't though. The stress of it all was getting to her much worse than problem solving tasks usually did. Regina supposed it was the worry mixed with all the emotion this time that was making it so much harder.

Many dead ends later, pointless calls to unhelpful hospitals, police stations and hostels left her no closer to finding Emma. She blamed herself. She had acted so badly to her when she had slipped beside her in the bed. If she had just handled that better perhaps they wouldn't be in this position. It was almost hopeless, or so Regina thought until there was a knock at her office door.

"Come in," she called with a sigh.

Leaning back in her chair, Regina was relieved to see it was her assistant Sidney, and he had a refreshing cup of takeout coffee from diner in his hand. Thankfully, Regina nodded as he placed it down on her desk, enquired as to how she was, even though he had already heard in a warning phone call from Miss French on the front desk, and held in his hand a memo pad. Regina watched as he tore off a single leaf and handed it to her with a small smile.

"Killian Jones had a messenger call for you. They haven't left much of a message but could you please contact him." Sidney informed.

Regina seemed to dismiss the ides, somewhat still distracted by Emma's whereabouts and not really wanting to deal with business matters right now. She waved her hand, signifying for him to place it on her desk. Sidney did as he was silently instructed, knowing the gesture meant she would get to it when she felt like it.

"Mrs White, please excuse my forwardness but the young man who called, did stress that it was an important message he had for you. If you excuse my impertinence, I think it was an urgent matter"

"Nothing with Killian Jones is ever important" Regina sighed.

Sidney nodded in acknowledgement of her reply. There was no point in arguing with his boss when she had made up her mind already, even he knew that. He bowed out of the office gracefully, leaving her alone once again.

As soon as the door clicked closed, Regina sat forward in her chair and stared at the memo. She really didn't want to make the call to the handsome young client. He would want a meeting about the deals they were currently in discussions over, and she just wasn't in the mood. She just stared and stared until the words written on the lilac slip of paper started to jump out at her. One in particular, the word urgent; which Sidney had written bigger than the others, all in capitals and ferociously underlined to the point his pen had been in danger of breaking the thin material of the paper.

Curiosity soon got the better of her and she found herself dialling the scribbled number for the hotel concierge who had called with the message, before she could stop herself. The phone seemed to ring for an eternity before it was finally answered. The greeter was professional in announcing who they were, and the name of the establishment she was contacting, before politely asking how they could be of assistance.

"My name is Regina White, I have a message to call and ask for Killian Jones"

"Right away Ms. White. I will put you through to his room" the polite young man advised, before Regina's ear met with ringing once again.

Killian took three rings to answer. Regina had counted them, impatiently waiting and ready to tell him she hadn't time for any business matters today. If she just got him out of the way she would be able to refocus on finding Emma before the worst happened.

"Mrs White," he greeted, but she cut straight to it before he could explain the reason for his call.

Killian knew why she was calling back, and it had been hours so he had hoped it would be sooner. He had already missed three meetings that morning, and although he didn't particularly mind having to cancel them last minute, he had thought Emma meant more to Regina. Then again he had to assume that perhaps his message had been delayed in getting to her. After all, the first concierge attempt to get hold of her at the office had learnt she wasn't in yet, and so he had instructed them to call back with a vague message for her. He didn't want staff causing speculation by having a message with too much information.

"Killian, apologies I have your note but I don't really have the time to discuss business right now, can we arrange for a call another time?"

He almost chuckled at her presumption his call was business related when they had nothing scheduled.

"Forgive me, Mrs White. I wouldn't be in touch if the matter wasn't pressing."

Once again Regina interrupted him before he could actually make his point.

"I doubt it as pressing as what I am dealing with at the moment Mr Jones. If you wouldn't mind, I really have to go,"

"Wait, Mrs White, wait please just a moment," Killian could hear the irritation in her voice, and the huff as she demanded he make it quick. "As I said, I wouldn't be in touch if the matter weren't pressing. This morning as I was leaving my hotel I bumped into someone, Miss Swan,"

Killian didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say as Regina interjected suddenly.

"Where is she? Is she ok?!"

The woman sounded frightfully worried and he was glad he could put her out of her misery by confirming she was with him at his hotel, but again he didn't have a chance to speak. This time because Regina promptly hung up the phone and practically went running from her office. She had to get to Emma.

Regina was breathless when she rushed into the hotel lobby, only stopping when her body slammed against the front desk, and she wordlessly tried to spit out Killian's name. It took her a few moments of composing herself before she was finally able to ask in an audible way the greeter understood.

"I am here to see Mr Killian Jones" she panted a little.

The young man nodded.

"May I take your name mam?"

"Mrs White."

Regina was still trying to catch her breath and she watched the young man slowly push buttons on his old fashioned telephone set to call Killian's room. She desperately wanted to snap at him to put some urgency into his movement, but she knew that would be of no assistance to her, nor get her the desired result of making it to Killian's room any quicker.

The phone was answered quickly, and of course the young man confirmed she could go up, however, she would need to be escorted. They didn't run the type of establishment that just meant anyone could trawl the corridors. They were too exclusive for that.

Once again the young man irritatingly slow at doing that, and the trip up to the third floor where Killian was staying was painful. No matter how hard Regina willed the young man to quicken his pace, he didn't seem to and she just followed behind in silence gritting her teeth. When they finally reached the room, he stopped just outside the door and she wasn't even allowed to knock herself; he did it for her. In fact, he waited with her to introduce her until Killian opened the door and confirmed he knew who she was, and that he was expecting her.

"Very anal here aren't they" she quipped as she marched into the elaborate suite and threw her bag down on a chair.

Turning to Killian immediately, she didn't give him a chance to speak before demanding to know where Emma was.

"Please, keep your voice down. She is sleeping."

"Let me see her!" she barked, causing him to shush her again.

He already knew she was quite feisty when she wanted to be, but this was ridiculous, as if her frustration was on steroids. Before she saw Emma there was something she needed to know.

"Just one moment. Look, before you see her you need to know she was in quite a state." He explained, Regina suddenly calming a little and finally listening to him. "She ran into me as I was leaving and fell to the ground. She is quite battered and bruised. Before she went to sleep, I did manage to get a little out of her,"

"And?" Regina quickly cut in.

"Well, it appears she has had some sort of run in with your husband. That's all I know though!" he quickly threw his hands up in surrender before she could ask him what else he knew.

"I need to see her" Regina stated as she blew out a deep breath and started to pace. "Please, can I see her?"

Killian nodded and led the way through to the small sleeping area of his suite. Regina followed in silence, nervously chewing on her thumbnail and chipping the pale nail enamel covering it.

Emma lay in the middle of the huge bed. Regina had never seen her looking so small and vulnerable. She choked back a tear and stepped past her business associate when he gestured for her to pass him. As she approached the bed Emma shuffled, moving her head and showing the wound on her head.

Killian had done his best to clean it up with the supplies he had managed to obtain from the hotel facilities, but it was still somewhat a mess. Lots of dried blood meaning it wasn't easy for Regina to decipher the severity of it without closer inspection.

She perched beside Emma on the bed. The blonde didn't stir and the room remained silent as Regina just took a moment to drink in what she was looking at. So many questions ran through her head. Why did you run Emma? Why didn't I check you were safe in your bed?

Regina blamed herself for Emma's current state.

After a few moments Killian coughed gently to break the silence, regaining Regina's attention momentarily. He smiled and gently.

"Excuse me Ms. White, I have a meeting to attend to, however please feel free to stay. Anything you need, please do not hesitate to charge it to my room" he offered kindly.

Regina thanked him with a nod of recognition for his outstanding kindness. He had been most attentive and helpful. She mentally noted she must find a proper way to say thank you. They shared in a friendly smile before Killian grabbed his suit jacket. In a heartbeat he was gone, and she was finally alone with Emma.

"Oh sweetheart, what happened?" she sighed.

She felt a rage towards Leopold suddenly. He had caused this hurt, all of it, all of this was his fault. If he had done anything else to the young blonde last night, Regina also vowed she would make him pay this time, and he would regret it. Unfortunately he didn't have the knowledge about Emma as she did, but she was certain when he found out he would be sickened by himself.

Regina reached out, the back of her soft hand gently brushing Emma's soft cheek. The blonde coughed gently, wriggling under the throw over her and her lashes began to flutter. Regina quickly apologised. She hadn't meant to disturb her.

"R-Regina" the blonde stammered, her bleary eyes only seeing a shadow of someone sat beside her.

"Yes Emma, it's me. You are safe. It's all right."

Emma's eyes fluttered closed again for just a second before she opened them again. Mumbling she questioned where she was, as if she hadn't properly computed the morning's events, so Regina did her best to explain. Based on what she knew so far, she was able to fill in for Emma that Belle had found her on the office lobby floor and assumed she had been there a good few hours, and that she had bumped into Killian Jones outside his hotel, in a state and needed some sort of assistance.

Emma winced as she moved gently to sit up a bit and converse properly with Regina. Her body ached, but from what Regina had told her she suspected it probably should. She stared at Regina as soon as she was comfortable and the brunette could tell that Emma was contemplating a question.

"What is it?" she encouraged gently.

The blonde shook her head dismissively, so Regina pressed. Whatever it was bothering Emma, they had to sort it.

"Is this because of last night, Emma?"

She hesitated and then nodded. Regina felt her heart sink. This really was all her fault then. Reaching out gently she took Emma's hand and squeezed lightly.

"I should explain," she started and sighed gently, making sure she made eye contact with Emma to show her sincerity. "I didn't mean for you to leave Emma. I had a lot going on yesterday and I, well I errr I was struggling. I was just taking a little time for myself."

Regina knew she should be honest with Emma about her discovery, and was going to but quickly changed her mind. She couldn't bring herself to say the words. It would only complicate their situation and potentially hurt Emma. It was wrong to deceive her but Regina felt it was best for now at least.

"I know that now" Emma muttered in admission.

"Oh?"

"I didn't go looking for him, your husband I mean. But, I was walking passed the building and suddenly it hit me. I went to confront him, I know I did but I don't really remember all of what happened Regina. He did something to you though, didn't he?"

Regina felt like breaking down in tears. Was Emma really that intuitive she had worked out that Leopold had caused her pain? Then again, she supposed she had made that quite obvious with her behaviour the previous evening.

"Regina?" Emma questioned the woman's silence.

Her dark eyes had become teary as she looked away from the blonde and bowed her head. She felt so ashamed. Leopold had made her feel so vulnerable. She wasn't sure she was ready to share with Emma this time.

Taking a deep breath she forced herself to smile, and at least acknowledge the blonde's question with a nod. She instantly saw the pitying look in Emma's eyes and couldn't stand it.

"I am sorry I took it out on you Emma, or if you felt I didn't want you because that isn't true."

Emma nodded in understanding.

Regina prayed she wouldn't ask what exactly happened, and silently cursed herself when that was just what Emma innocently did. She took a deep breath to compose herself, hands shaking and heart thumping in her chest as she thought about the meeting.

"You must understand Emma. He has never done this before," Regina started, only to find Emma quickly interjecting.

"Yes he has. You told me he has" she seemed to scowl.

"Emma, please." She took another deep breath. She hadn't finished yet. "He has never done anything like this to me at work before."

"What, slapped you?"

Emma continued to scowl, interrupting again and causing Regina to frown at comments. Regina shook her head dismissively and asked if Emma would mind letting her finish before jumping to conclusions about what had happened, and what she meant.

"No Emma, he uh, he did much worse this time. As I say, he has usually refrained in the office and waited until we are behind closed doors. You and I, our relationship really has him angered, but I don't want you concerning yourself with that and getting hurt again."

Regina motioned to the wound upon the blonde's head. Emma frowned confused, reaching tentatively with her fingertips to her forehead and wincing as they made contact with the gash upon her head. She hadn't even felt it before now. Emma had just assumed the fuzziness she was due to an oncoming headache.

Suddenly she was quiet, with nothing she wanted to say. No quick remarks or quips about Leopold as she continued to stare at Regina. That revelation short of shocked her. Not that it should have given what she already knew, but it did.

For a long while the two women just sat in an awkward silence. Regina replaying the previous day in her head as if she needed to go through it once more, which of course she didn't; and Emma was just trying to process everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours. One thing in particular was really niggling at Emma now, when Regina had gotten home.

"You came home, you were in bed with me, we were going to, to," Emma stammered her words as if trying to think and talk before her brain had given any thought to what she actually wanted to say.

Regina nodded.

"Yes, I know" she admitted quietly.

"How? Why?"

Emma's head was reeling as she tried to work out how a woman who had been through what Regina had at work that day, would come home and want to, well do that. She just couldn't process such a fact. Regina was going to have to explain.

"I, I needed to feel loved Emma. It wasn't the best idea I had and you being ill, probably saved me from chickening out. I am sorry Emma. It made me realise I just needed some time alone." She sighed, choking back her tears again.

"And that's why you went to 'your' room?" the blonde questioned gently.

"Yes" Regina nodded.

Emma seemed to understand so Regina didn't clarify any further. She waited, the silence once again becoming uncomfortable between them.

"Why didn't you just come back to bed with me?" Emma eventually asked.

"As I said, I just wanted to be alone and cry. Emma, I didn't want you to see me like that. That's all." Regina admitted.

"And when I…" Emma started, but Regina knew what she was asking before the words had even fallen from her lips.

"When you came and lay on Leopold's side of the bed it scared me. I didn't want you to be near him, not even in that sense. Emma, it's important that I don't associate the things I do with him with you, especially his side of the bed. Do you understand that?" she queried gently.

Regina found herself holding her breath as she waited for acknowledgement from Emma. The blonde seemed to be properly analysing everything that had been said. Regina was so relived though when Emma finally, even though slightly teary herself, nodded and gently admitted that she did understand what she was saying to her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Everyone, I apologise again for the long delay between updates. I have been extremely busy and thank you for your patience and continued support. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and would like to take this opportunity to advise there are some sensitive issues throughout the first half of this chapter. I hope you enjoy, and any feedback is greatly appreciated. Many Thanks

Regina slipped into the guest room bed beside Emma, instantly feeling the blonde snuggle in at her side. She felt a little uncomfortable knowing she was still keeping such a big secret regarding the truth of their relationship from her. Sighing, Regina let the blonde snuggle up to her, all a little too familiarly, before she finally bit the bullet.

"Emma, darling. I need to tell you something and it's very important."

"Hmmm" the blonde hummed in response, relaxed and starting to doze.

It had been a long day for them both. Regina knew Emma was tired but this matter just couldn't wait a moment longer. It had already been too long, and now they were in this awkward position. Regina had to let Emma know where she stood, and know where she stood herself. She sighed heavily again.

"It's important that no matter what Emma, that you know I love you, and that I am so sorry about all of this."

Regina knew she was rambling a little, but she wasn't capturing Emma's attention and admittedly she knew she was only stalling for her own benefit. When Emma just hummed again, she knew she was going to have to hurry to get things off her mind or she would lose her to slumber.

"Emma?" Regina was just checking the young woman was in some sort of conscious state before continuing.

"Sweetheart, I discovered something. Something about you that, well it's shocked me" Regina admitted, her voice not much more than a whisper.

Waiting, she lay quietly beside Emma. Feeling her leaning against her, snuggled in and waited for a response. Met with only silence, Regina felt the beat of her heart increase to a rapid, nervous thumping. Had Emma fallen asleep before she had gotten her words out, or was she silently shocked, processing the information? Regina had just been about to prompt when Emma finally spoke.

"Wha-whatever you have heard it's bullshit. I've told you everything. I have no secrets from you." Emma whispered, a wariness in her voice.

Regina couldn't help but wonder what that meant. For a moment she wrapped her arm tighter around Emma in their half cuddle, frightened that if she didn't hold on tight the girl might up and run. She swallowed hard, her head angling down slightly too look at Emma, but she didn't look back to meet her eyes.

"I don't think it is Emma. I think it's very, very true and I don't know how to tell you but-"

Regina found herself interrupted as she started her heartfelt explanation. Emma had wriggled free of her embrace and was now pushed up on her arms, staring back at her, a furious look on her face as she glared down at Regina.

"I was completely honest with you. There is nothing you can find out about me, ok well maybe some things, but my juvey records are old news!"

"Emma! Please, calm down. It's nothing bad." Regina gulped. "It's just really important that we talk about this because it might change things."

"Change things?"

Emma seemed shocked, as she sat back a little, hand protectively on her bump. Regina could only imagine what was going through the blonde's mind at that. A flash of fear crossed her eyes and Regina was desperate to take back control of the conversation, and assure Emma of what she meant.

"Yes, but not things like our agreement. No matter what Emma, I will stay true to my word about the money, and accommodation for you and the baby. It's just that, well, when you hear this you may not be so interested in me anymore."

Regina's voice was sorrowful, instantly dampening Emma's anger when she saw how upset the brunette seemed to be. Suddenly Emma was filled with concern. She took a deep breath and gently nodded her understanding. She hoped Regina would continue, and prayed she would just spit out whatever it was that she needed to say because the trivia of it was suddenly driving Emma mad.

"Emma, when I saw your blanket last night I,"

In Regina's natural pause, Emma suddenly interjected again. That frown back on her features as she scowled.

"I didn't steal it before you accuse me. It's mine!"

Regina shook her head. She hadn't even been about to accuse her of any such thing and needed to dismiss the idea quickly.

"I have seen it before. I know it, and I know it because," Regina stuttered, tripping on her words. "Well, because I made it."

The admission made Emma's head spin. One, and only one idea suddenly crossing her mind that made her almost recoil from Regina in horror as she sprang across the bed with clunky, awkwardness in her pregnant state.

"You, you're. Are you, you are…." Emma just seemed to be stammering.

Regina also frowned gently, more confused by anything and trying to work out what Emma was concluding to. She was clearly trying to ask her a question, but what exactly, Regina was unable to fathom. She had shuffled up herself in bed to be sitting, her hands instinctively reaching for Emma's which were quickly pulled back, out of reach.

"We, we've slept together!" Emma blurted.

Regina could tell that Emma's mind was processing something way beyond anything she had actually said. Yet still she hadn't quite caught up with the train speeding across the tracks of Emma's mind, and didn't know what to expect.

Emma's green eyes were wide as saucers, glistening in the dimness of the darkened bedroom. She was in complete shock. A feeling of sick bubbling away in tummy, and it wasn't nausea caused by the little bean growing in there for once.

"You're, you're my mother?"

The words were uttered so lightly from the blonde that Regina almost missed them.

"No! No, no, no, Emma it's not that. I promise you I am not your mother." Regina was quick to explain when her brain finally caught up with what Emma had said.

Emma was shaking. In a complete state of shock as she processed and tried to comprehend what she was being told. Nothing made any sense. She was struggling to understand it all and work out what this meant for her now. If Regina wasn't her mother, then who was she, and why did she know about the blanket?

Regina shot up and forward. The maternal instinct in her telling her she should protect Emma, and the instinct of a lover to comfort her. It was all such a mess. She couldn't read what Emma was thinking but she had to do something, so she wrapped her arms around her and held her as tight as she could. Reassuring Emma she tried to explain, hoping the girl would process what she was saying.

"I'm not your mother, but I know who is. I didn't realise who you were though Emma. I never would have kept this from you if I'd, I would never have…." Regina trailed off, squeezing Emma gently and waiting for the inevitable question she knew was coming.

"Who?"

Regina didn't need to ask for clarification as to who Emma was asking her about, but the words were out of her mouth before she could even stop them.

"Who, what?"

"Who is my mother? You said you know she is, so who is she?"

Regina swallowed thickly. She was so nervous, but Emma deserved to know the truth.

"Snow." Regina answered honestly. "Leopold's daughter, Snow."

She didn't hear Emma gasp, but she knew she was still shaking like a leaf in her grip. Regina cuddled her tighter, her hand affectionately combing through her blonde hair as she tried to offer further comfort. It was quite the revelation, and now Emma had to decide what she wanted to do.

"So, I'm, I'm technically your step-grandmother Emma. It's all very messy, I accept that but I do love you. And, I mean it, this changes nothing about our arrangements, unless of course you decide you want it to."

Emma pushed back quickly from her, leaving Regina worried this was her distancing herself. Tear tracks glistened now in the low light of the room from her silent tears. The sight of them made Regina's heart pang with guilt. Those had been caused by her sharing her discovery about Emma's true identity.

"I, it's completely up to you Emma. Whatever you decide, I promise, this is your decision and I will accept it, but I love you. Please know I do." Regina calmly tried to make sure Emma knew she was completely sincere.

Emma just stared at her, making Regina squirm momentarily as she waited. In her heart she could only hope Emma would see passed the technicalities and decide she still wanted her like she did her. It was only in that moment, with her heart thumping out a heavy rhythm that Regina really started to realise just how hard fallen for Emma Swan, and she didn't want to lose her now, nor ever. She was just about to try and beg, plead with the blonde, when Emma finally put her out of her misery.

"I, I love you too" she uttered.

Regina felt awash with relief, reaching for Emma again and pulling her into a loving embrace. She was so grateful to still have her, and as she held her close she vowed she wouldn't let any harm come to her as a result of all this. No one would need to know, as long as they knew where they stood that was all that mattered.

Monday morning came around as quickly as their weekend together had disappeared. It had been relaxed and easy between them, nothing like Regina had imagined it would be when Emma learned the truth, and so come time to leave for a meeting at the office with her lawyer Regina couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"I shouldn't be too late and Kathryn won't be long" she informed Emma as she grabbed her keys and placed a soft kiss a top her head, as she passed her sat on the couch.

The blonde hummed and nodded in response, lost to some trashy reality show she had been binge watching for the past hour since getting out of bed.

Regina smiled at her and hurried from the apartment, keen to get into the office and prepared before her lawyer arrived. It was to be a rare occasion of a day that she happened to be in the office without either Leopold or George. They were taking advantage of a corporate day on the golf course, and whilst they were busy, Regina planned to fully exploit the advantage of that by having her lawyer meet with Leopold's and finally get the divorce moving.

Emma was dozing mid-morning when a faint knocking started on the apartment door. It wasn't until it became ferociously louder that she was actually startled and began to struggle up from the couch. Waddling to the door, she answered it with surprise when she was met face first with shopping bags shoved in her face as Kathryn somewhat unceremoniously barged in.

"Emma, I am so sorry. I am later than scheduled but I had a fabulous idea on my way over and I just had to run with it." She exclaimed.

"Errrr right,"

Emma frowned gently in confusion. What it was that Kathryn meant she really had no idea, yet she tried to feign understanding so as not to seem as uneducated as she was certain Kathryn thought she was.

Following Regina's flouncy blonde friend back into the apartment, Emma suddenly questioned why she had even agreed to this editorial in the first place. She presumed Kathryn would want her to delve into her past, and with its murky waters she wasn't sure that was for the best. Still, Regina must have thought this was going to be a good idea, and Emma understood the real purpose was to push Leopold through embarrassment of showing off the wife's new lover. Whilst she secretly liked the idea of sticking it to the bloke, she was also extremely wary of how the truth might be woven into something more by a journalist, even if Regina considered her a friend.

"So, I was thinking we jot down your details. Get the boring bit out of the way first." Kathryn smirked as she helped herself to one of the fancy, sparkling bottled waters that Regina kept in the fridge. "Then, I was thinking we could take a few shots of you here, 'at home'" Kathryn smirked over her shoulder.

Emma didn't know whether to take offence to the sarcastic note in Kathryn's voice, or not.

"Then, I have those for you. I thought we'd do something special for Regina." Kathryn smirked, as she shot a pointed finger in the direction of the shopping bags.

It was only now, looking at them properly that Emma noted the stripped pink bags, the brand name 'Victoria's Secret' plastered across the centre, and with fancy black ribbons for handles, and she swallowed hard. There was no way she was going to fit into anything skimpy from the designer shop. Whatever Kathryn had planned, she suspected she wouldn't like, nor feel comfortable with.

"Oh relax. You look as white as a sheet. I am fantastic with a camera, and you are gorgeous." Kathryn grinned.

"So, shall we begin?"

To say Emma was nervous now was an understatement, but still she nodded and bit her lip gently as she watched Kathryn. The blonde pulled out a notepad and pen from her oversized, designer messenger come handbag and flicked it open a few pages in.

Kathryn began by asking Emma the basics, her name, her age, where she was from, how many months pregnant, and all things she had already been told, yet didn't seem to recollect as she scribbled down the answers. Emma could see it was just standard, she asked a question, eyes glazed and mind somewhere else, scribbled an answer and then moved on. It was obvious that Kathryn wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as she possibly could.

Emma swore it was literally only ten minutes later. She had an uncontrollable urge to pee, the baby pressing heavily on her full bladder, and yet no matter how hard she begged Kathryn to let her go, Kathryn seemed content on keeping her in the living room.

"Please, if I don't pee it will be on the furniture and I am sure Regina won't thank you for that!" she squealed a little as Kathryn took a picture of her sat on the couch casually.

"Fine! Two minutes" Kathryn sighed dramatically and pointed her finger towards the stairs. "When you are done, meet me in the bedroom and the real fun can begin"

A small grin formed on Kathryn's lips slowly that filled Emma with a feeling of dread. She wasn't sure if she had a choice to say no or not, so with a nod she dashed as quickly as she could in her pregnant state to use the bathroom.

When Emma returned to the bedroom, Kathryn literally threw a handful of under garments at her and she only just managed to catch them. One glance at them told Emma she would be popping out of them left right and centre. If she was lucky, they one piece would cover her nipple. As soon as she asked what they were actually for, she wished she hadn't, as Kathryn let out an excited squeal.

"We are gonna do a photoshoot!" Kathryn informed her. "Something nice for Regina, since she has given you so much."

"Is that some sort of guilt trip because you know I am poor?" Emma scowled.

"No, no Sweetie. It's just a nice gesture. You know what with the holiday season fast approaching. You don't have a gift for her, do you?"

Emma swallowed hard. She hadn't even given it a thought. She supposed so much had been going on she hadn't even realised what time of year it was. Her concept of time had slowly turned into a nine month countdown to a birth of a hungry mouth to feed. Time was nothing more than a ticking bomb that was going to change her life in another few short months, and she wasn't prepared. So, thoughts of the holidays hadn't even surfaced.

Kathryn seemed to smirk, and Emma was aware it was probably because she had a look on her face that gave away her inner thoughts. Still, Kathryn seemed happy about the fact she seemed to have forgotten.

"Right, in there, get changed and then we will get to work!"

Kathryn clapped her hands once, a loud bang of them meeting signalling her continued excitement for her ludicrous idea, which had Emma jumping as she slipped back into the bedroom. Kathryn hadn't even been there half an hour, and already Emma was exhausted being in her presence. Whatever it was that Kathryn now had planned, she hoped it wouldn't take too long.

When Emma returned from the bathroom, Kathryn wolf whistled and her smirk grew. It made the young blonde blush, the heat in her cheeks from the embarrassment burning. Emma really didn't feel comfortable, let alone confident to have her picture taken. She covered her practically naked body with her arms and hands best she could, but it wasn't helping cover her up as much as she wished they would.

"You promise whatever pictures you are going to take are private? Like, you aren't going to put them in any magazines, or on any websites." Emma asked nervously.

Kathryn chuckled, doubling over almost in amusement. The innocence of Emma warmed all her senses. That unsure and naïve young woman shining through, from under tough protective exterior, but she soon calmed herself enough to provide Emma verbal assurance.

Not that Emma was convinced, but arguing with Kathryn wasn't going to get her out of the planned photoshoot. So she shut up and put up, getting onto the bed when Kathryn instructed her to. She couldn't help feel like a beached whale as she flopped down onto the bed and squirmed. Kathryn told her to do a pose, and completely clueless, Emma just wriggled onto her side. Her arms lay awkwardly along her body and in front of her. Her body was stiff, legs straight, and again Kathryn was chuckling away at her.

Emma opened her mouth to protest when Kathryn began moving her into a more seductive position, and pulling at the bedsheets so they were no longer smooth, and neat but ruffled to give some body. Then Kathryn stepped back, took a moment to admire her work and then began shooting at Emma with her camera.

She praised Emma, as if doing so would relax her and help the situation; it really wasn't working though. Emma had the shivers after about five minutes. She then found herself feeling dizzy as Kathryn started to bark instructions, throw other outfits at her and change the photoshoot locations.

A few hours later, after having been in every room in the apartment, and after many toilet breaks, they were finally finished. Emma couldn't have been any more grateful, when Kathryn finally left and as soon as she had closed the door, she hurried back upstairs to find something more comfortable to change into.

Kathryn had left her with the underwear, but sworn her to secrecy about it and told her she must hide them from Regina until she finally gave her the prints. Nervously, Emma had gotten changed and into a pair of flannel pyjamas for warmth. She had then struggled down onto her knees and began tucking the many bags under the bed. It was the only place she assumed Regina wouldn't actually look, and somewhere she had hidden things when she was a child. Things were always safest under the bed.

By the time Regina got home that day, it was pitch black outside and Emma was napping. The few hours spent with Kathryn had drained her of all her energy. Regina found her sleeping, snuggled up in the duvet and couldn't help but smile at how content she looked. Pulling out her cell phone from her handbag, she snapped a quick picture of her blonde lover, and sent a quick message to Kathryn.

How did it go today with Emma? Well I hope. R x

A text quickly flew back to her, making her phone ping loudly. She took a step back from the room and back into the hall to answer. She didn't wish to disturb Emma.

Went extremely well, and was a lot of fun! You'll be surprised. Kat x

Regina couldn't help but smirk, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

Intrigued? R x

She quickly replied, and hoped for a quick message in return with more information. However, in typical Kathryn style, the message that flew in was cryptic.

Oh no, I am not telling! Let's just say I have seen more to Emma ;) Kat x

Regina shook her head. What that meant she had no idea and she was certain she wouldn't find out anytime soon, so there was no point in pushing Kathryn. She replied simply.

Oh dear. Well whatever you have done, you certainly wore her out! R x

Regina attached the picture of Emma sleeping and hit send. Only a moment later, thinking, and quickly sending Kathryn a follow up message to remind her the image was private, and not for any social or commercial use. Kathryn's reply flew in as she was typing her second message and made her chuckle.

Sexy! ;) Kat x

Only, Kathryn could get away with such things.


	23. Chapter 23

"Emma?" Regina called from the master bedroom where she was changing.

Sunday had come around so fast. She knew the blonde wasn't looking forward to this event, but she was unable to get out of it, and it was too good an opportunity not to show off her beautiful girlfriend before Kathryn's article hit the presses come midnight.

It had been a few days since Kathryn's visit. Emma hadn't said much so Regina assumed it had gone well, and having seen the draft of the article that was the only conclusion she could draw to. However, Emma had been somewhat quiet. That had bothered Regina. She tried not to dwell though, putting down the silent behaviour to her pregnancy that was progressing nicely now.

When the blonde hadn't replied to her calling her name, Regina grabbed her earrings from the dresser and placed them in her ears as she sauntered down the hall. Her long, black, shimmering fishtail evening gown swished, and swayed as she glided elegantly along to the guest room. With her head tilted, fingers fumbling with her other earring, she wandered in to find the blonde stood before the mirror.

"Oh Emma." She gasped. "You look absolutely beautiful."

The blonde turned at the mention of her name.

"I look like a, a," she stammered trying to think of the sweet treat to which she wished to compare her current appearance.

She meant meringue. The white fluffy looking dollops that she had seen before in bakeries and cafes, yet she had no idea what they were called because she couldn't pronounce it.

"You look beautiful!"

Regina beamed at her, the brightest smile on her face. Admiring Emma head to toe, she didn't think she could look any more perfect if she tried.

Emma scoffed. Unbelieving of such compliments as she turned back to her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look beautiful at all. She had an expensive gown, which made her feel the size of a house. She looked ridiculous. It didn't suit her and she didn't know why they had to make such a fuss for an event Regina clearly resented going to.

"Why do we have to go to this 'thing' again?"

"Because, it's my mother, and I as much as I dislike her, I don't have a say in this." Regina explained with an exasperated sigh. "That being said; it is a wonderful event Emma. You will enjoy it, I am sure."

Regina gave a reassuring smile as she lingered in the doorway.

Emma wasn't as convinced. She hummed some sort of response and continued to stare at herself. Her big, white and glittery ball gown had a full, layered skirt attached to a strapless bodice that had an empire waistline. With her baby bump concealed beneath it she didn't look pregnant anymore, just fat. Her long blonde hair was straggly, hanging lifelessly down the sides of her head and over her shoulders, half back, and half front. Not attractive.

"Do we need to do something with my hair?" Emma asked. "I look at mess like this."

She was expecting a suggestion from Regina, but instead found she was being given a choice.

"Would you like to do something with your hair?"

Emma shrugged.

"Emma? It is entirely your choice. If you are comfortable with your hair down then that is perfectly acceptable."

Emma picked at a few strands of her hair, looking down at them and pondering her thoughts. She didn't look presentable like this. Yet, she wasn't sure she wanted anything fancy, like the up-do she had previously. She contemplated a few ideas quickly, as Regina waited for an answer.

"Could we maybe curl it?" Emma enquired. "You know like big wavy curls. Like a movie star."

It was a look Emma had always admired; Hollywood Glam. She couldn't achieve it on her own though. Curls just dropped from her hair every time she had tried to set them in place. Bad tools and materials to blame. Emma hadn't ever been able to afford anything to properly curl her hair, so it had always been the use of some 'well loved' rather than overused Velcro curlers at the club that had been her only aid. They had also failed to really work.

Regina's smile broadened as she positively acknowledged Emma's request. She had just the thing. Some heated curlers, in for an hour or so before they had to leave should do the trick, if accompanied by some product. She informed her as such, then disappeared to the master bedroom to pull out a set of heated rollers she hadn't used now in years. They had been a gift when she was younger, before she had cut her long, dark, princess like hair in favour of her shorter, more stylish cut she had now.

"So, these are old but I know they work. Take a seat at the vanity and we'll get them heated up and put in whilst I do your makeup" Regina instructed kindly, as she sauntered across the room and plugged the unit containing the curlers in to heat up.

Emma did as she was told. Sitting down carefully so as not to catch and damage her dress. A nice hairstyle might help her confidence if she was honest. She wasn't entirely sure what this event Regina's mother was hosting was all about, other than that it was for charity. So, since they were waiting for the curlers to heat up, and Regina appeared to be digging around in the guest room closet for something, Emma took a moment to chat about it.

"So, this thing. What exactly is it?"

"What thing?" Regina asked distractedly.

"This thing we are going to." Emma clarified.

"Oh," Regina's voice was muffled as she reached right to the back of the closet.

Suddenly Emma was thankful as she glanced back at her in the mirror that she hadn't hidden the bags Kathryn had left with her in there. Regina would definitely have found them by now and started questioning her if she had.

"It's a charity Christmas gala. She runs it every year to raise money for the local hospitals."

"Yeah, I get that." Emma explained, swivelling carefully on the plush velvet upholstered stool on which she was sat. "But, like what do I have to do? What happens there?"

Regina appeared in full view again. A shopping bag, shiny and structured hung from her hand with a designer brand plastered all over it as advertising, and smiled. She wandered back to Emma handing it to her, then indulged in answering her questions.

"Well, we have a meal and then we have a party, dancing and such. Like a ball. There are few other fun events. Auctions. Card games."

Emma listened and nodded as she opened up the bag and pulled out a box from inside. Regina was hovering over her, waiting for her to open it. Emma guessed it contained shoes, and she prayed not heels. With the baby growing, her feet had swollen and heels were not going to be comfortable enough for a whole evening of dancing and god knows what else. Opening the box she was relieved to find the shoes were a pair of sateen pumps. Flat ballerina style. She smiled.

"These are pretty." She whispered as she took one out of the box and stroked the shiny material.

Regina was pleased she seemed to have made the right decision when picking footwear to match Emma's exquisite gown.

Opening the unit that contained the rollers, Regina indicated to Emma to turn a face the mirror. Emma placed the box of shoes on the dresser before her and shuffled in to place. Taking a comb, Regina brushed through her long blonde hair, sectioning it, and pinning it up on her head with a clip. Emma just watched her work in the reflection of the mirror, losing herself in a world of her own thought.

Regina took a curler, placed it at the bottom of a section of separated hair she was holding and wrapped it up around it before pinning it in place at the nape of her neck. She continued in that fashion until every strand on Emma's head was wrapped around a roller. Then she took a step back and smiled in admiration.

Emma caught her eye in the mirror and smiled. Regina was so attentive to her that it warmed her heart. She sat in silence, sharing in the smile until Regina broke the silence. It was time for make-up, then jewellery, then they could take Emma's hair out and they would be ready to go. Regina was very sure of herself. A sexy confidence radiating as she disappeared once again to the master bedroom to retrieve her beauty products.

The car pulled up outside one of the biggest, exclusive hotels in the city. It was extravagantly decorated, early, and ready for the festive season. Emma was in awe as she gazed up at the mass of twinkling lights, submerged within lavish greenery, and accompanied by the shimmer of icy blue, and silver decorations. It looked magical.

Regina was out of the car, holding her hand out towards the door to Emma, waiting to help her from the car as their driver, James, politely stood holding the door open.

The blonde shuffled awkwardly across the slippery, leather back bench seat of the car and took Regina's hand; all too aware that her own was clammy from her nerves. She stepped out onto the carpeted sidewalk, and smiled shyly at Regina as she glanced towards the busy entrance way to the hotel.

She could feel Regina's eyes on her. Blushing she felt the warmth in her cheeks and just hoped it didn't show so obviously on her face. Even though she regularly had all of Regina's attention when they were out, she still wasn't used to it.

They walked together, arms linked, towards the entrance where a door was held open for them by a greeter, and then another showed them towards the gala. Inside the hotel was as extravagantly decorated as the exterior. Emma stared in wonder as she walked elegantly beside Regina, through the corridors towards the large ballroom, as they followed the suited gentleman.

"Regina."

A shrill voice called out the brunette's name from the side of the room. She had clearly seen them before they had her. Emma glanced around to try and locate the voice. That's when she noted a tall, skinny woman with dark brown hair, and painted lips. She was elogant, and looked a little like Regina did. She assumed therefore that she must be her mother.

"How nice of you to finally grace up with your presence." She smirked, and then her eyes raked over Emma, as her smirk faded. "And, I see you have brought your bit on the side. You do understand you are supposed to be here with your husband, Regina."

Her question was clearly rehotorical. Regina looked less than impressed and Emma quickly adverted her gaze, she was embarrassed.

"Mother, Emma is my girlfriend, and as such my date for this evening."

"Well, I haven't accounted for her."

"Then, you'd best amend that, mother." Regina insisted through gritted teeth.

"There isn't room at your table Regina." Her mother informed her sternley. "You will be sat with your husband, and you will behave yourself tonight."

Emma noted how strict the nameless woman seemed. Regina never spoke of her mother, so she didn't even know her name. All she knew was that there was a high level of aminosity between them, and she didn't want to get caught up in it; although she suspected she would.

"Make room!" Regina declared.

She was fierce. Formal and firm, yet deignified all at the same time, which Emma was in awe of. Her mother wasn't about to back down though, and only repeated as she had stated previously; that there was no space for Emma.

Truth be told, Emma actually felt out of place and so if she could escape, she would do, but as fate would have it she wasn't about to be that lucky. Just as Regina and her mother were arguing, a familiar face wandered over and greeted them all with a 'Good Evening'. Emma recognised him from the few previous times she had made his acquaintance. He was Regina's lawyer.

"Good evening, Mr Gold." Regina attempted a smile, but it was forced.

"Is there a problem ladies?" he enquired.

"Regina has brought along a friend, I wasn't aware and haven't catered for. We are just sorting out what we should do." Regina's mother, formally, and diplomatically informed him.

Regina was seething but she kept queit and nodded in agreement. The situation appeared to amuse Mr Gold as he smiled for a millisecond. Emma didn't know where to look. Between the three of them it was very intense and she didn't welcome the heat.

"Well, I am sure we can find some room."

Mr Gold seemed confident in his statement, and Regina's mother didn't seem to disagree.

"There isn't room at her table."

"Well then, Mrs Mills; I am sure there is a spare seat at my table. Especially as I never bring a guest, even though you insist I should." He smirked. "I would be honoured to spend the evening wining and dining Miss Swan."

The older woman seemed to stutter for just a moment, unable to find her words, as her daughter smiled smugly and thanked Mr Gold for his kindness.

"That's settled then." Regina declared with a smile.

Emma's head snapped up and looked in her direction. Her bright eyes were wide and wary. She needed Regina's reassurance that all would be all right. Sitting with her lover's lawyer, mid divorce proceedings seemed strange, and unsettling if Emma was truly honest, but she suspected she had no say in that matter either.

Regina took her hand and pulled her close to her. Cupping a warm, rosy cheek she smiled at Emma. It pained her for them not to be together for the dinner, but it was the only part of the evening they would spend apart. After the formalities, everyone mingled and they would be able to spend time together again.

"Will you be ok? W-with him?" Emma asked, her voice hushed in a whisper.

The idea of Regina sitting for the evening beside a man who did such cruel things to her, made Emma's skin crawl.

"I will be fine, as will you. Mr Gold will take good care of you, and it's only for the meal. After, everyone mingles and I will come and be with you, I promise." Regina explained, her voice as soft and gentle as her smile.

Emma forced herself to smile.

"Miss Swan. Shall we take our seat." Mr Gold suggested, as he offered her his arm.

Regina leaned in and gently kissed Emma, passionately before releasing her. She knew it would aggitate her mother to see such a public display of her love for another woman. As Emma slipped away from her grasp, she was pleased to see that she had succeeded, although her mother was trying hard to hide any indication of her annoyance.

When Emma was out of earshot, she could see Regina's mother laying in to her as she took her seat. Mr Gold's table was way in the back, unlike Regina's which was so close to the front they would barely be able to see one another. Mrs Mills looked really angry, the expression on her face a twisted scowl, that mirrored that of Regina's features. Emma noted that their heated exchange didn't last long before Regina was stalking across to her table and reluctantly plopping herself beside her rapist, violent husband, ready for an evening of pretence.

Mr Gold was the perfect gentleman. He held out Emma's chair for her, and guided her through the mass of cutlery before her that filled her with fright, before introducing her to each and every other guest at the large, circular table. Most of them she hadn't previously met, but she did recognise Miss French, and Regina's personal assistant. This was clearly a table of Regina's acqauintances for him to be present. She did note one guest she had assumed would attend and perhaps be on that table missing, Mr Jones.

"Does Killian Jones not attend this event?" she enquired.

"I am afraid not Miss Swan. He is a rather new client and not well enough acquainted with Mrs Mills to afford such an invitation."

Emma nodded her acknowledgement of his explanation, returning her eyes to the room in search of Regina. She was wary of losing sight of her, and feeling overwhelmed and ignored at an event again.

Her eyes fixated on the sight of the brunette across the room. Regina wasn't looking her way. She was sat with her back ridgedly straight at Leopold's side. Emma stared instensly, as if her gaze upon Regina would allow her telepathic communication and that she might look up at her, but she didn't. Regina was perfectly in her place, her husband's arm possesively around her as he kept her close. Emma didn't like it one bit. It was so obvious Regina was uncomfortable but what could she do, other than stare, and sip the glass of water provided.


	24. Chapter 24

Cora Mills was all elegance, and faked grace as she emerged on stage. Her evening gown swayed effortlessly in a delicate fashion as she walked and took her place before the microphone. With a smile she gazed out over the guests, introduced herself, and welcomed them. She made a few announcements, gaving thanks to sponsers of the events, followed by an evening schedule, and closed with wishing everyone a wonderful holiday season.

A round of applause filled the room as Cora stepped away from the stage, and returned to her dining table. It was situated beside the one at which Regina was sat. No doubt to be able to keep a close eye on her Emma thought. That very idea had her gritting her teeth with a frustration she'd not felt towards anyone in a long time.

Regina sat ridgid beside Leopold, feeling a chill where his hand still rested gently on her shoulder as he possesively kept her close throughout Cora's speech. He made a point to congradulate her as she joined them at the table.

"Are Snow and David on their way?" Cora asked, noting the two empty chairs at the table.

"Yes, should be here any moment." Leopold confirmed proudly.

Cora smiled. That was just what she wanted to hear. Two spare chairs at the table would only mean Regina would try to get her bit on the side moved over to join them. Cora wouldn't have it. In fact she stilled didn't understand why Regina had made the choice to bring the delinguient with her. It lowered the whole tone of her soiree. She threw a glance towards the table in the far back and saw Emma staring. When their eyes met, she smirked a little as Emma's gaze quickly diverted.

"Mother! Don't!" Regina scolded in a hushed voice across the table.

She wouldn't have her intimidating Emma any more than she was sure her lover was already feeling.

"Don't scowl dear. It's ugly." Cora reprimanded.

Regina's scowl instantly disappeared. She looked over to Emma sorrowfully but the blonde wasn't looking her way for Regina to be able to give her any reassurance. Regina lookked away again, feeling saddened.

"Sorry, I apologise. Traffic getting out of the suburbs was just a nightmare!" Snow declared all too sweetly as she breezed towards the table in an elaborate lilac gown.

Regina descreetly rolled her eyes at the sight of the little princess that was Leopold's daughter. Literally the apple of his eye she was.

Snow hugged and greeted her father, then shared a tense, obligatory smile with Regina as her husband and father shook hands. They took their seats and Snow animatedly greeted Cora, congratulating her on the event in the most patronising way.

They had arrived just in time for the starters being served. Taking their seats, Snow struck up conversation again, not sensing the tension between her father, his wife, and his wife's mother. She was innocently oblivious to those more negative elements of life most of the time. She beamed with a smile as she glanced around, merrily watching the severs dance between tables, blancing little plates of starters with grace.

A plate was set before each of them. Some seafood dish that Regina really didn't care for. She gazed again over at Emma, but she wasn't staring as she had been. Still, despite her lack of attention Regina felt her heart warm as she watched her, leaning over her plate, pulling a face of utter digust as it appeared Mr Gold enlightened her as to what the alien dish was. Usually Regina would have giggled, but she suddenly felt a saddness at realising she was too far to be a part of that moment.

"Did you see someone you know, Regina?" Snow asked excitedly, glancing in the same direction.

Regina didn't dignify her with an answer, and when the grin fell from Snow's face upon noting Emma, she couldn't help but feel a little smug. Obviously Leopold had dripped poison in Snow's ear about Emma. That also gave Regina some satisfaction. If only she knew. At that, a tug of a smile threatened on the corner of her lips.

"Why is she here?" Snow demanded abruptly.

"She" Regina snarled, offended. "Is my date for the evening."

A scowl tainted Snow's pretty features and she screwed up her face. She clearly wanted to argue the appropriateness of Emma's being there, but in present company must have felt that wasn't acceptable because she promptly began eating her starter as way of distraction.

They ate in silence, until the waiters began to clear the plates. Leopold had reaffirmed his possession of Regina with his arm once again around her waist. Mary Margaret seemed to glance across to where Emma was sitting again, but Regina found herself restricted from looking. Without any hesitation, Snow suddenly excused herself.

Regina watched her saunter across the dancefloor towards the restrooms. She'd barely had anything to drink, so unless she was going to pointless powder her nose in artistoric fashion, there was no way she had to use the facilities so soon. As David attempted small talk, momentarily distracting Leopold just enough, Regina slipped free of his grasp. She grabbed her wine glass, inelegantly draining the contents.

"Please excuse me, I think I'll use this moment to refresh myself also." She attempted to be diplomatic.

Cora Mills glared as her daughter rose, wriggling loose of her husband's grip on her hand and dashed across the large function room after Snow. She seemed to be glancing around the room, undoubtely looking for her mistress as she went. Cora could see exactly what she was up to, and she'd be damned if she was going to allow it at her event. Following suit of her daughter, and her step-granddaughter, she too excused herself and elegantly wandered from the table.

Snow entered the restrooms, glancing up and down the stalls that were all open bar one at the very far end. She wasn't one for head on confrontation, she preferred a more calculated 'chance' meeting. People usually were much more receptive if they thought running into her was accidental, and she found it easier to be inquisitive without them growing instantly suspicious of her.

Hurrying into a cubicle, Snow pretended to use the facilities herself. When a suitable amount of time had passed she exited and approached the washbasins. She noted Emma hadn't left the occupied end stall. They were still alone, no other occupants using the facilities. Snow took an opportunity and sighed.

"Oh my goodness, I don't believe it." She stated, purposely dripping some soap on the skirt of her gown.

She glanced again over her shoulder. Snow had hoped her damsal in distress gasps would cause the young woman to emerge, but it didn't. She waited silently. If she stayed still and waited long enough perhaps her step-mothers lover might appear.

"Regina!" Cora's voice was clipped as she strode up behind her daughter and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Mother, let go of me."

Regina tried to sound authoratative but failed, her voice faltering slightly as she whipped her head around to face her mothers glare. She knew Emma was in the restroom, and Snow too. She couldn't have them meeting like this, and her mother was stopping her from making sure that didn't occur.

"Leave them alone. You have a duty to be with your husband this evening."

"I'm not chained to his side mother!" Regina's scowled, instantly taking offence and trying to snatch back her arm.

She failed. Her mother's lips pressing into a thin line as she only tightened the grip and pulled her around to face her properly. Cora was furious with Regina's unladylike behaviour and outburst. For a moment they stood facing each other, shrouded in an angry silence before Regina tugged her arm violently free of her mother's grip.

"I won't have you making a fool of me Regina. Chasing around after that pregnant deliquient." Cora warned. "She's old enough to be your own daughter!"

Cora's teeth were gritted as she hissed out the fact Regina knew could easily be true. The silence fell between them again, only momentarily, as Regina bit her lip. She wanted to snap but just knew it wouldn't benefit her. She also hadn't the energy to play tit-for-tat with her mother over Emma. Her lover was alone in the bathrooms and about to walk into a situation she perhaps couldn't handle.

Regina turned on her heel, hurrying for the rest rooms again. She cursed as she marched away from her mother, hoping she wouldn't follow her. Why the toilets had to be so far away she would never know. She hated feeling her mother's glare burning her from behind as she stood watching her walk. Regina didn't dare look back though. Engaging any further with her mother would just cause her to ascend on her quicker than she already would. She counted to three knowing her mother would slowly start to follow her, and eventually she would corner her again. Only, this time, she'd be with Emma when it happened.

Snow had given up waiting for Emma to emerge from the cubicle. She needed something to speed the process along or she would miss the entire evening, she was sure. All she wanted was a good look at the young woman, and to make a judgement for herself; especially after all she had heard about her from her father. Snow just couldn't help being curious.

She wandered to the rest room door, surprised actually that they had been alone so long. In reality though, she supposed it was possible as not more than five munutes had passed. Pulling it open Snow made out as if she were leaving, then after a strategic shuffle of her feet, she realesed the door and just let it shut. Then she stood, silently waiting for any sign of movement from the end stall.

Emma heard the restroom door close and instanly sighed. She knew that someone had followed her in, and she just wasn't feeling sociable enough to make small talk with strangers at the basins. She fumbled opening the lock on the cubicle and pulled back the door. Waddling she stuggled round it to get out. Toilets are easy enough to get in to when someone was pregnant, but why they had to be so difficult to get out of, she'd never know.

"Hi" Mary Margaret suddenly declared at seeing her emerge.

Emma jumped, flinching as she stepped free of the cubicle. She looked up to see a young woman she didn't know, grinning stupidly as she stood by the door. It was all she could do to exchange a forced, quick smile before approaching the sinks.

She wasn't in the mood to talk, so when the woman approached her, Emma lowered her head so their gaze wouldn't meet in the mirror. She couldn't be certain but she was sure the young woman was the one who had been sat at Regina's table. That didn't help. It only put her on edge more.

"You're here with Regina White, aren't you?" she asked.

Emma didn't feel comfortable answering, so she just nodded non-commitedly. The young woman then seemed to carry on talking, even though Emma wished she would stop. She was going on about how pretty Emma looked, and enquiring as to how she knew Regina. Emma turned off the tap, and turned to approach the hand dryer when she felt a twinge.

"Ahhhh" she hissed, her hand instanly flying up to rest below her bump.

"Are you alright?" the young woman asked, her voice filled with alarm.

Emma looked up, mouth agape about to answer when the restroom door flew open and Regina barged in. It swung violently behind her as it slammed shut, then promptly pushed open again as her mother bundled into the restrooms also. Emma's gaze went from the startled young woman, who had addressed Regina informally, to Regina, to her mother, who was glaring as if she was about to flip her lid.

"What's going on?" Regina asked, a deep frown furrowed on her brow.

Emma stammered, about to reply when she suddenly flushed red. A whoosh was heard as if someone was in the stalls using the facilities. Emma glanced down and swallowed at seeing a puddle emerging from beneath her dress.

The other three women seemed distracted, now in quite a heated debate about Emma. She wasn't paying any attention to them though. A gentle wave of uncomfort was passing through her again. Slightly more intense than the first when she had turned from the sinks just a moment ago. It suddenly dawned on her. They had no time to be arguing.

"Regina" she spoke up quickly.

But Regina didn't hear. She was too busy scolding the young woman for following, and tormenting Emma. And her mother was too busy laying into her, blaming Regina for bringing her in the first place. It was all very messy.

"Regina" Emma tried again, her voice waverring with uncertainty.

Again she was ignored.

"Regina" she gritted her teeth as a wave of pain hit her.

And still she was ignored.

They were so engrossed in their fight that not a one of them had noted Emma gripping the side of the basins and taking deep breaths. It was only as she groaned loudly that the younger woman who had followed her glanced over her shoulder.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried. "Is she…"

"Emma?" Regina dashed to her worried.

Emma glanced up and panted, her breathing a mess as wave after wave of pain hit her. She was convinced this was it, but it couldn't be, it was too early.


	25. Chapter 25

Emma had crippled over with the pain of her contractions. Everything seemed to have stopped, and as she had once felt all alone before meeting Regina, she was right back at that place. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the worktop that housed the washbasins and slide to the floor. She was panting, exhausted from lack of breath, and in undescribable pain. She could hear voices but they were muffled, and she was overwhelmed by the entirity of her situation.

"Well don't just stand there!" Regina barked at her mother, and clueless step-daughter. "Snow. Call an ambulance!"

The younger woman stood dumbfounded, her eyes transfixed on the young blonde at her feet. Regina's snapping at her suddenly brought her back though. She stuttered, looking between Regina and the young girl before suddenly dashing out from the ladies room in search of help.

Ironically, Regina couldn't help smirking a little. Of course precious Snow hadn't bothered to carry any form of communicative device with her. She owned a cell phone, Regina knew she did, but it was just typical of her not to have it in an emergency. She watched as her step-daughter disappered throw the door and then quickly returned her attention to Emma.

"It's going to be alright." She cooed as she took Emma's hand.

The blonde's fingers clasped around her hand and squeezed with a pressure that made Regina yelp. She reached with her other hand and stroked gently through her blonde hair, that was already a mess. Her persperation had already ruined the curls. Emma let out an ear bursting scream as another wave of contractions hit her, and crushed Regina's hand.

"The baby's coming. It's coming." Emma panted, screwing her eyes tight as if each word spoken physically hurt her.

"Ok, ok don't worry. I am here, I can help." Regina tried to reasure.

Her mother hadn't vacated, which was unexpected. She scoffed at Regina's attempt to support the girl she clearly disliked. Cora was about to open her mouth to speak, when Snow dashed back in. She spoke as she entered, clearly in a complete flap about everything going on. She wasn't handling it well. Just as she hadn't last time, as an inexperienced teenager.

Regina remembered the day clearly. Snow had been younger than Emma, but she'd held her hand and crushed it just the same with each contraction. She'd been calmer giving birth than she was now, and Regina could see Snow's panicing was causing Emma further distress.

"The ambulance is coming but, is it going to make it in time? She's, she is about to, she looks awful and is the baby coming? Now? It is, isn't it?!"

"Snow, please calm down. You aren't helping." Regina snapped as a cry escaped from Emma.

"Regina, help. Help." Emma panted, tears in her eyes as she looked up at her desperately.

Regina stroked over the young girls hair once more, and nodded. She had to release her hand but Emma seemed to have a reluctance to let go. It made her smile. Only momentarily though before her mother ruined it all.

"Oh how are you going to help her. You no nothing of childbirth." She sneered.

"I know more than you think!" Regina barked back, her head snapping up and round.

Her mother stared at her questionably but still with a look of absolute disgust. Regina had no experience of children. She hadn't had one of her own, to her mother's disappointment, and Leopold's. He'd wanted a son she couldn't bare him. Neither of them moved, remaining in a silent stand off until Emma's screaming again, followed by Snow shreiking pulled them both back to reality.

"Ok Emma, ok sorry. Let go of my hand, let me help."

"No. No, no, no." Emma cried shaking her head.

Cora Mills shook her head and huffed out a deep breath. She glanced down, grimacing at the state of the floor and refused to get down on it, but she bent over and reached for the bottom of Emma's ridiculous gown. Taking a firm grip, she pulled and the metrial began to tear.

"Mother!" Regina cried.

Emma's eyes were wide with panic as she watched the material of her gown split, exposing her somewhat.

"How else do you expect to see what is going on down there?" Cora gestured with her hand where she had torn the dress.

Regina for once was speechless. She had no clever comeback and had to admit her mother had a point. She supposed the paramedics were only going to destroy the dress, and childbirth would only do the same. She swallowed hard and watched as her mother crouched. She wanted to laugh when Emma instinctively pressed her legs together tight.

The poor girl looked absolutely terrified, and Regina didn't suppose she blamed her.

"Mother, what are you doing?" she gently questioned.

Emma's legs trembled as Cora reached out placing her hands on her knees. Regina didn't blame the young girl being wary of her mother. It was wise to be. With Emma and Snow, she watched as Cora pulled Emma's unwilling legs apart and leaned in for a closer look.

"How is it?" Snow asked innocently.

She was standing back from the scene in the middle of the bathroom floor. Her back pressed tightly against the wall as if she were frightened.

"I can see the head."

"Emma. Emma listen. The babies coming so you will have to let me go and help. You have to push when I tell you ok?" Regina smiled gently and squeezed the vice gripped hand holding her own.

Her breathing was short and shallow but she nodded and slowly released Regina's hand. She wasn't breathing properly, she knew from the classes Regina had attended with her, and she tried desperately to try and calm herself, but it was all too overwhelming. She wasn't ready to have her baby. She hadn't thought it would be like this. And she couldn't have even begun to imagine the pain she would be in. Emma felt as if she was being torn and sliced, and in that moment she felt death would be less painfully than this. She was sure of it.

"Oh what help are you going to be, really Regina?" her mother's question was rhetorical. "Forget helping, you have no experience."

"I have experience."

"Oh really?" Her mother raised an eyebrow.

She'd forgotten all about Emma again. Glaring at her daughter as she snapped snottily at her. "Please enlighten me, how many children have you given birth to?"

There was a twinkle in her eye. One that told Regina she was asserting her seniority over her, and mocking her all at the same time. Her disappointment of a daughter. Regina's skin tinggled with a need to prove herself and the words rushed from her mouth before she could stop them.

"I delivered her baby. When she was nothing but a child herself." Regina sucked in a deep breath as she glared at her mother, her eyes only glancing in Snow's direction to gesture whom she'd meant by 'her'.

Cora's head snapped around to look at the young girl, who was for all intents and purposes her granddaughter. That was a little fact she'd never been privvy to, and she couldn't hide her disgust as she glared at Snow momentarly before. Regina could tell she was trying to decide how true it was, but Snow's shocked expression had answered her question.

"Well where is this baby now?" she demanded.

It was as if they had all forgotten about Emma. Snow and Cora both looked expectantly at Regina to answer her mother's question. She swallowd hard, sorry to have to do this but Snow had as much right to know, as she had to prove to her mother she could help Emma with this baby.

"She's right here." Regina answered in a quiet voice.

Cora almost allowed herself to laugh, but instead opted for a sly smile and looked around. Her daughter did not amuse her, at all. Narrowing her eyes she stared at Regina.

"That's very funny dear. Now get out of the way and let me help this girl since you haven't a clue how to herself."

It was Snow that suddenly surprised them both with a gasp as she looked down at the floor. The young blonde, easily not older than eighteen was the right age. She didn't know how she hadn't noticed before. The name, the age, it all added up and seemed accountable. It also had Regina's evil calculating ways written all over it. Her innocent features turned to a deep scowl.

"Emma?" she questioned, looking instantly from the blonde to her step mother. "Emma? My Emma? She's my baby. The one I gave away?!"

Regina swallowed hard, her dark eyes wide as she looked up at Snow. She owed her the truth, she knew she did. But this was not the time, nor the place.

Her mother and Snow were both glaring at her as Emma screamed, panted, and panicked alone on the floor. Regina didn't know what to say so she just apologised. She tried to explain she would tell them everything, but first they needed to help Emma. Regina knew she should expect the animosity that came with the situation, but she had at least hoped they would set it aside in an act of solidarity with a woman giving birth, but she was wrong.

Cora rose to her feet. Not a care in the world she looked up Regina with disgust and without another word simply abandoned them. Regina watched her mother go, then looked expectantly to Snow. Surely she wouldn't abandon the daughter Regina had saved for her in her hour of need.

"Snow, please?"

Regina's voice faltered a little, as her eyes pleaded the same as her words.

"How dare you Regina. How dare you. She's my daughter!" Snow screamed.

Regina opened her mouth to explain but was quickly torn back by Emma panting and crying harder than she had been before. She glanced down to she the baby's head had already popped out. When had that happened? She hadn't the time to explain. Snow would have to wait. Emma had to be her focus now.

"Ok Emma, sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm here." Regina gently reached and supported the baby's head as Emma pushed again, teeth gritted.

The baby's shoulders came out with another push, and Regina smiled. She'd done this with Snow. Well she'd watched, and knew if it was one more push. A big push. Then that would be the whole ordeal over. We'll the painful part of it anyway.

Emma panted and panted. Her hands practically clawing at the tiles of the ladies room floor as she gritted her teeth, taking one last deep breath and scrunched her eyes as she pushed. Regina gently tried to offer encouragement, watching closely as the baby's body and little legs slipped out. She knew Snow was busy scowling at her, but as she saw that little boy emerge all thoughts of Snow disappeared from her mind.

"Oh Emma, he's precious."


	26. Chapter 26

Regina couldn't take her eyes off of the baby boy in her arms, even if her was all covered in blood and gross bodily fluids. To her, he was perfect. So tiny, with his little hands, and little feet. He bellowed cries and wriggled as she admired him, carefully counting his ten fingers, and ten toes.

"Snow." Regina kept her voice calm and low. "Snow."

She hated she had to ask twice to get the woman's attention.

"Give me your shawl." Regina said when Snow finally looked at her.

Snow's face was a picture. Somewhere between horrified and shocked. No doubt the pointless part of her garment was designer, and therefore expensive but it wasn't like it was going to do much to keep the chill off of her. It would however, suffice as the suitable blanket to wrap the newborn in. She snapped her fingers at the short haired brunette, practically ripping the strip of satin from Snow's hand before it had even finished being slipped from her arms.

Regina cooed gently as she spoke to the baby. Wrapping him up as gently bounced him and hoped he would calm.

"Emma, do you want to hold him?" she asked.

Regina's smile was up to her eyes as she continued to gaze down upon him, gently rocking, and soothing him the best she could as she shuffled awkwardly in her own gown to move around Emma. The blonde hadn't responded to her, but then she supposed she'd probably been too exhausted and just nodded. Regina shuffled up beside her and spoke her name gently again, but when she looked down at Emma she frowned.

"Hey, look, it's your baby boy. Are you going to hold him?"

"What's going on?" Snow asked.

Regina couldn't help the sarcastic thoughts that quickly flooded her thoughts. Just typical, the girl is all but useless when she is needed, and then expects those that were busy, handling the situation, to just know all the answers. Regina scowled.

"Go and get help…" she looked up at Snow as she continued to just stand there. "NOW SNOW! GO!" she yelled, shocking herself and setting the poor little thing still in her arms crying again.

Snow fled, almost tripping in her ridiculous dress, fighting with the door as she tried to leave. Panicked and flustered was the only was Regina could describe her step-daughter's actions right now, but she was at a loss as how to describe her own.

She couldn't put the baby down. Nowhere was clean enough that there wasn't risk of infection but she needed to help Emma. This type of reaction after giving birth wasn't right, she knew it wasn't but what did she really know. Carefully she balanced the baby in one cradled arm and tentatively reached out to feel Emma's cheek.

It was cold and clammy. Regina swallowed hard. She had no idea what she was doing and she didn't want to fear the worst, but the very thought was teetering on the edge of her mind. This hadn't happened before with Snow. Something was very wrong. Upon finding Emma's pulse point for just a moment her heart stopped. Then she felt it, Emma's pulse but it wasn't strong.

"I found them, the paramedics" Snow declared as she followed two, uniformed individuals into the ladies room.

Moments passed and Regina found herself just in a daze. She'd held the baby tight when instructed to move back but kept her eyes locked on Emma. She held her breath, watching as the paramedics worked. Regina had no idea what they were doing, anything that they were saying. Her ears felt muffled, as if someone had stuffed them with cotton wool, and her vision was definitely out of focus. The only thing that seemed to bring her back was Snow gently touching her arm.

"You go with her. I'll, I'll get the family together and we'll meet you there."

Snow's words only half registered with her. Nodding, Regina blindly followed the two service people, one man, one woman, as they carried Emma out on a stretcher. She hugged the baby close to her as they made their way across the crowded room. It slowly fell silent, as all eyes turned upon them. Regina couldn't bring herself to look. Everyone would be judging her, and Emma and she couldn't bare to actually have to see, especially if her mother was one of the glaring bystanders.

Arriving at the hospital, Regina had found Emma wheeled off in a direction she was not allowed to follow in, and the baby taken from the comfort of her arms. He'd been quiet most of the ride, Regina hadn't been allowed to hold him in the back of the emergency vehicle, but she had been sat beside him and she knew he was just adjusting to his new situation. Just as any baby had to.

The problem was Emma had been right to worry. The baby was early and he was tiny. Even Emma had been bigger when she'd been born. Regina remembered, still delicate but she had been just a little bigger than the poor little boy whose first hour in this world had been traumatic to say the least.

It broke Regina's heart that she couldn't accompany either of them. She knew the reasons why, she'd only be in the way of medical professionals who needed to work to make sure mother and baby were fighting fit, but she still felt so alone.

The waiting room for relatives was small, clinical and cold. She involuntary shivered and thanked that she was alone in there in some respects. The last thing she needed was nosy members of other families celebrating births, or those that needed consoling after tragic events. Wrapping her arms around herself in a hug, she settled back in the chair and tapped her foot furiously on the floor. How much longer were they just going to leave her sitting there with no update?

Just as her patience was beginning to wear thin, the door creaked open. Regina sat forward, anxious and quickly disappointed when she saw who it was. Flopping back in the chair she sighed dramatically and turned her face away from the charming couple who came and sat beside her.

"Has there been any update Regina?" Snow asked gently.

"Pfft, yeah I am sat here like this, worried out of my mind because everything is just fine!"

"Hey!" Snow's charming husband interjected with a bite.

He was worse than one of those little snappy dogs that bit at it's owner's heels for attention constantly. David annoyed her beyond belief. Glaring at him she sat forward again and frowned. They were both idiots if they couldn't answer that question for themselves.

"Regina I know you're upset, but she's…"

"Don't. Don't even. Just don't say it Snow!" Regina snapped.

How dare she. She didn't know the truth about Emma until a couple of hours ago, and literally moments before that she had been slagging her off something rotten. Now was not the time to become all self righteous and pretend she cared. Biologically, yes, Emma was their daughter, but they hadn't cared what had happened to her until now. They had no right to just jump in and play the dutiful parents.

"That's not fair Regina. She's our daughter. We are here for her, she doesn't need you anymore." David's tempered flared.

"David! He didn't mean that Regina." Snow frowned and patted her husband's leg to calm him. "What David is saying is, we'd like the opportunity to get to know our daughter. Yes it was a shock at first, but we're grandparents now. This is so exciting!"

Snow's sickly sweet, innocent positivity made Regina want to vomit. She rolled her eyes, bit her tongue and settled back into the uncomfortable chair.

The door creaked again, but Regina's hopes were further dashed when her mother sauntered in followed casually by her monster of a husband. Just the sight of him did nothing to ease the nausea she was already feeling. They were not about to start playing happily families.

"Where is the baby?" Cora Mills asked, her tone tightly clipped.

"I think they may have taken him for care. Regina doesn't know anything yet." Snow helpfully supplied.

"Typical, you've just been sat here doing nothing."

"I have not!" Regina barked.

"Then why don't you know anything. You claim, Regina to love that young woman, yet here you are sitting around wallowing. That's just typical of you dear. A real woman would have been out there demanding answers."

Her mother's lectures were always unfairly scolding.

"That won't help right now mother."

"It's better than just sitting around."

"Don't start mother, I am not in the mood."

Even Regina was surprised at how calmly she was replying. Her body was screaming to just have a go back, yet her energy really was that drained.

A cough from the doorway announced the presence of someone new. Thankfully it was a stranger in a white coat. Regina pushed out of her seat and took an expectant step forward. She held her breath as she waited for the news. Any news. The doctor cleared his throat, then he asked who was the father of the child, his gaze naturally falling upon David.

"Oh, no nope, not of the baby. I am Emma's father." He clarified.

"She's my partner." Regina offered.

The doctor smiled and nodded his head. He asked if he could have a private word and Regina began to make her way over to him, to leave, when Leopold cleared his own throat and spoke out.

"With all due respect good sir, this woman is my wife. It should be my daughter…" he gestured to Snow, "that you should speak with in any affairs regarding my granddaughter."

"Oh…" the doctor seemed a little surprised by accepted the explanation. "Right this way then please."

Leopold took a hold of Regina's arm. His fingers dug in painfully as he held her back and restrained her from resisting. He knew she wouldn't make any sort of scene in public, not about him, nor in front of her mother. She'd only be punished.

As soon as Snow and David had disappeared he released her. Regina stumbled with the force with which he shoved her back. He looked angry, a glaze in his eyes told her all she needed to know. Now that the doctor had gone though, she had no issue in voicing her thoughts. Finding her balance she squared up to Leopold, and her mother, who had stepped up beside him ready to show a united front against her in any confrontation.

"What the hell Leopold! Emma doesn't even know you're idiot daughter and her husband. They don't know her! What good are they to the doctors."

"Shut up Regina!" He shoved her backwards and she tumbled down, luckily into the chair. "Now you listen here…"

Regina didn't focus on his words, but his fat finger wagging aggressively in her face. Behind him she could see her mother, slightly out of focus but with her arms folded and lips pursed. Then she heard his words. She heard them loud and clear. They met with her on impact, like a physical punch to the cut.

"And my daughter will have her daughter back; today!"

Regina thrust herself out of the chair. That was all she needed to hear to force the fight out of her. Pushing Leopold, so he stumbled, she dashed to get away. No one would take Emma away from her, no matter what. This would be a battle the White family couldn't win.


End file.
